


Teenagers

by SmokingThemOutBasements



Series: Parents [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Friendship, High School, M/M, Mpreg, Parent-Child Relationship, Rape, Secrets, Sequel, Sibling Love, Suicide Attempt, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2018-07-14 20:59:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 35
Words: 69,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7189994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokingThemOutBasements/pseuds/SmokingThemOutBasements
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow the story of the Wentz family and their friends as they deal with the problems in their life's. The kids have to go through love, heartbreak, friendships, and life threatening problems. Also there's something going on with their parents. Something they're not telling them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

The bell sounded through the whole school signaling the students that it was passing period. Dylan put his books in his book bag and stood up. He pushed his glasses up as he slung the bag over his shoulder. He walked out and headed to his locker. He opened up the lock and started switching his books out for his math textbook. He then heard a thud and didn't even bother glancing up. 

"You coming to class today?" Dylan asked.

"Yeah. Mom said I had to even though it's bullshit" he said in his sorta nasally voice. 

Dylan closed his locker and looked at his friend. He looked how he did everyday. 

He was wearing a plain black shirt and a black hoodie over it. Then he had a leather jacket on. He had extremely tight skinny jeans on with holes on the knees. He finished the look with his combat boots. He had his eyebrow piercing in like he usually does. 

"You know what, Miles, I question how you're still at this school" 

Dylan started walking down the hallway towards his next class and Miles followed. "Shut the fuck up. Have you seen Bliss today?" 

"Speaking of the devil" Dylan said as he saw his sister walking over. 

"Hey nerds" she said as she walked over. She was wearing a white button up and a black cardigan over it. She had decided to wear a skirt that day so she wore knee high socks. She still finished the outfit with her beat up converses. She had her camera around her neck. She had her curly black hair down and a bow in her hair. 

"You're calling us nerds when this one" he pointed at Miles. "Is the most rebellious kid on campus" 

"Alright. Hi Miles. Hi nerd" she said looking at her big brother. 

"I don't understand why you call me that?" Dylan said confused. 

"Because look at what you're wearing" Dylan looked down at his outfit. He was wearing skinny jeans, converses, and a white shirt. He had a maroon cardigan on as well. 

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" 

"Sorry to break it to you, love, but it's kinda a nerdy look" Miles said using the little nickname he gave him. 

"What? Why didn't you tell me before Mi?" Dylan said in disbelief. 

"I thought that was what you were going for" 

"Now I see why people say that about you guys" Bliss said causing them to look at her. 

"What?" Miles asked. 

"Nothing. I gotta go. I'm gonna be late to class" she walked away and the two watched her. They looked at each other and then continued walking down the hallway. 

"I wonder what she was talking about" Dylan broke the silence first. 

"Who knows? People are stupid" Miles shrugged. 

"Am I stupid?" Miles stopped walking and grabbed Dylan's hand so he would come to a halt. 

"Of course not. You're brilliant" Dylan looked at him and smiled. He broke the space between them by hugging the slightly taller man. Dylan stood at 5'7 while Miles stood at 5'9. 

Dylan buried his head in the crook of Miles neck as he hugged him tightly.

"I'm happy you're my best friend" Dylan whispered. Miles hugging him tightly and kissed the side of his head. 

Then the bell rang. They broke the hug and looked around to see the hallway was empty unlike before. 

"Shoot. We're late" Miles knew how much Dylan cared about his classes. He grabbed Dylan's hand and the two started running. 

They ran across the campus and up the stairs to the class. They walked in out of breath causing the whole class to look at them. Dylan licked his chapped lips as he looked at them feeling slightly embarrassed. 

"I expect Mr. Iero to be late, but not you Dylan" Mrs. Ramirez said. 

"Sorry. It was my fault he was late. I distracted him from getting here" The whole class went "ooo" and some even whistled. 

"Quiet" Mrs Ramirez said. The class went silent again. "Take your seats then" 

The two boys walked to the back of the room and sat in the two empty seats. Dylan took out his binder and his text book while Miles just tossed his pretty empty backpack on the floor. He then put his legs on the desk as he leaned back in the chair. 

Mrs. Ramirez then walked around handing out a worksheet for her students to do. "Feet off the desk Mr. Iero" 

Miles slowly put them down as she out the paper on her desk and then one on Dylan's. As soon as she turned around he put them back up. 

"I hate when that bitch calls me that" Miles said. Dylan just looked at his friend and rolled his eyes.

Dylan had started working on the worksheet while Miles just sat there watching him. "I got a question" Dylan softly said.

"Okay" Miles pressed on.

"How is it you're in Ap Calculous when you never do the work?" 

"Because I'm smart and only take the tests. That's what the whole grade is based on" Miles said. 

"Right cause you know everything" Dylan kept working out the problem on the piece of paper. 

"I do" Dylan looked up at him as he said, "I know everything about you"

The blue eyed boy looked back down at the paper and said, "Same goes for me. I know everything about you, Miles Calix Iero" 

"No you don't" Miles whispered. 

Dylan looked at his friend confused. "What don't I know about you?" 

Miles didn't say anything, but put his feet off the desk and leaned over to be close to Dylan. He grabbed his pencil and wrote the answer for the problem Dylan was stuck on.

He grabbed his bag and walked out the class even though Mrs Ramirez demand him to sit back down. Dylan just watched and wondered what he said wrong  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Hey big bro" Sally said leaning against the lockers. Dylan knew she was heading his way cause he heard the clanking of her heels. 

"Hey" he mumbled as he was putting all his textbooks away. It was lunch so he didn't need anything but his bag that had his lunch in it. 

"What's up with you? You aren't you're usual sassy self?" Sally said concerned. 

"I'm fine. Question is how are you? You're not putting yourself in stressful situations?" He said in a brotherly tone. 

"I'm fine, DL" she said using the old nickname. 

"It doesn't hurt to worry" he said closing his locker. 

"Whatever" she said said flipping her strawberry blonde hair over her shoulder. 

Sometimes Dylan questions his younger sister. She always wore shorts that were possible shorter then the dress code said they should be and sometimes crop tops. She always ended the look with heels since she was insecure about her height. She was 5'5 which isn't bad for a girl. She always wore make up even though she's gorgeous without. Dylan always complained to his mom to tell her to tone it down, but he would say she was just going with the trend. Dylan questioned how he knew what the new trend would be, but then he remembered he probably has to hear Dad talk about it all the time. 

"Hey guys" Bliss said walking over to her siblings. 

"Hey. What's up sis?" Sally said. 

"Nothing. Just got back from talking to Mrs. Wilder. She just told me I have to go to the game tonight" she said crossing her arms. 

It was always odd to see the twins standing next to each other since they were such opposites. 

"Perfect. I'm cheering tonight" Sally stated.

"Of course you are. You're the head cheerleader you go to every football game" Bliss said rolling her eyes. 

"Actually she's required to go to all sporting events not just football games" the girls looked at him tilting there head to the right, a sign that they did when confused or questioning someone. "But how would I know?" 

"Anyway. Dylan can you come with me to the game? I don't want to go alone" Bliss asked as they started walking to the cafeteria. 

"You aren't alone. Sally will be there" 

"But she's gonna be busy with her cheerleader friends" Bliss pouted. 

"She's got a point" 

"Plus Miles always makes things interesting with his commentary" Sally nodded agreeing with her twin.

"Who said Miles is gonna go? I know I didn't" Dylan said as they walked into the cafeteria. Lots of the people looked in their direction since it was always rare to see the Wentz siblings together. 

"Did you guys get into a argument?" Bliss questioned.

"Oh is that why you were all down in the dumps earlier?" Sally asked as they sat down at one of the empty tables. 

"Shut up. Just because I was sad earlier doesn't mean we got into an argument" They all started pulling out their lunches from their bags that their mom packed for them. 

They all had something different. Dylan always had a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, some celery sticks, and a water. Today he also had a bag of chips. Bliss always had the most out of them all. She had a ham sandwich, two bags of chips, a brownie, and juicebox. She had a pretty fast metabolism. Sally had a turkey sandwich, a granola bar, bag of berries, and a juicebox. 

"So is that a yes you guys did?" Bliss said raising an eyebrow. 

"Yes" Dylan grumbled. 

"Did he storm off?" Bliss asked. Dylan just nodded his head. 

"Will you look at that? He's heading over right now" Dylan turned around to see Sally wasn't lying. He turned back around and looked down at his lunch. 

Miles threw his bag on the ground and sat down next to Dylan. The girls raised an eyebrow and looked at each other. They knew he was mad. 

"What's the special occasion that's got the Wentz's sitting at a table together?" He asked. 

"Trying to get Dylan to go to the football game tonight since I have to go to take pictures?" Bliss stated.

"Getting graded on it?" Miles asked. 

"What do you think?" Bliss said opening a bag of her chips. 

"I'm down plus you're gonna need a ride home" Miles said. 

"Thanks Mi" Bliss said happily. 

"Miles" he corrected. Sally just smiled cause she knows he only allows her brother call him that. 

"That's perfect cause there's gonna be a party afterwards at Damien's place. Mom said it's cool to go" Sally said.

"A party?" Dylan said with a voice that was laced with disapproval. 

"Yeah you know" Miles turned to look at Dylan with a smirk. "Where young people go to socialize" 

"I know what a party is" Dylan said rolling his eyes. 

"I didn't think you would know since you never really been to one. Always at home in your room" Miles said with a smirk still on his face. 

"Are you challenging me?" Dylan pressed looking back at him.

"I don't know. Am I?" They were sorta having a stare off and the girls were just watching the two.

Dylan broke eye contact first to look at his sister's. "Fine. I'll go to the football game and then to that stupid party" he then looked back at Miles. "Only to prove I'm not some loser or something" 

"I didn't say you were a loser" He looked into Dylan's eyes as he said, "Like I said earlier today, You're brilliant"

"You say that to all the girls on campus?" 

"No. Only you" Dylan just rolled his eyes and went back to his lunch.

They all ate and talked amongst each other. Bliss noticed how the family friend kept staring at her older brother. 

*Sneak Peek For Next Chapter*  
"Oh my god. You like him, sis"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"I didn't want to come to this game cause I don't understand a thing going on"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Can you keep a secret, Bliss?"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"We have to go. Somethings wrong"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys. So I hope you guys liked. Next chapter is gonna get crazy. Soon Pete and Patrick will make an appearance I promise. Comment how you feel about this opener and about the sneak peek. I'm gonna update soon. Love you guys.


	2. Football and a Party and Secrets

"Why did I agree to come to the god forsaken place?" Miles asked as him and Dylan started walking towards the crowded bleachers. 

"Shouldn't I be the one saying that?" Dylan said laughing once he saw Miles pissed off face. Dylan grabbed his forearm and leaned against him. "Come on, Mi. Live a little" 

Miles smiled and wrapped an arm around his friend's shoulder. Miles just smiled as the two walked towards Bliss who was leaning against the rail with the camera in her hands. She saw them walking towards her and turned to start taking pictures of them. Dylan just hid his face in Miles jacket cause he didn't like taking pictures. 

"Such goals" Bliss said pulling the camera away from her face. 

"Shut up" Dylan said as they went to stand next to her. Sally ran over in her cheerleading outfit. 

"Hey guys. Do any of you guys have a rubber band I-" as she was talking Dylan started to reach into his pocket. He pulled out the rubber band with bow on it that she forgot at the house. "Oh my god! I love you so much DL" 

"Turn around" she did and Dylan started doing her hair. 

"I'll be back" Miles whispered in his ear. Dylan just nodded. Bliss took a picture of the two since she thought it would look good. 

"There you go" Dylan said as he finished putting her hair up in a high Ponytail. 

"Thank you" she said squeezing one of his hands that was dangling off the rail. She then ran off to join the other cheerleaders to warm up. 

"I wonder how she does it" Bliss stated out loud.

"What?" Dylan asked confused. 

"I mean I wonder how she does everything. She gets straight A's and she's a cheerleader and she's in drama club. If I was her I would be stressed beyond stressed" 

"I don't know. That's Sally for you though. Always pushing herself beyond limits" Dylan knew that's what she did. If she knew something was wrong with her she would try everything to be normal.

"Don't know why she does that after what happened last time" 

"I thought we agreed we wouldn't mention last time" Dylan hissed through gritted teeth. 

"We all break promises" she said. 

Before Dylan can say anything else to his sister, Miles came back. "Hey. Let's gets some seats" he went and grabbed Dylan's hand since he saw the black haired boy was mad about something. "Come on. We'll save you a seat, Bliss" 

They sat down in the middle of the bleachers so they had a good view. "I got some nacho's. I wasn't sure if you wanted some so we can just share" 

"Alright" Dylan said in a monotone voice. 

"What's wrong?" Miles asked.

"Nothing"

"I've known you since forever. I can read you from the back of my hand. Now tell me what's wrong" Miles pressed.

"She mentioned it" Miles looked at him with wide eyes.

"I thought you guys agree-"

"Yeah, but she still brought it up" Dylan said cutting off Miles.

"Don't think about it. Like I said back then. It's not your fault" Dylan nodded his head knowing he was right. The whistle blew signalling that the game was starting. "Just enjoy the game"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"I didn't want to come to this game cause I don't understand a thing going on" Dylan said. Miles looked at him to see Dylan face scrunched up. It was his thinking face. 

"I thought you liked sports?" 

Dylan finished chewing the piece of nacho he ate and then said, "I do. I like all sports beside football. I just don't get it" 

"Neither do I, but it's always nice to see someone get tackled" Miles said smiling as he saw one of the players of the opposing team get tackled. 

"True" Dylan smiled and leaned his head on Miles shoulder. Miles grabbed the soda he got and took a sip. He then moved it to be by Dylan's mouth. Dylan took a sip and thanked him.

"Yo Wentz! Iero!" They looked in the direction of the person. There stood none over then Kit Trohman. He was wearing a strip shirt and some shorts. He had his brown hair untamed and curly as usual. He headed over and sat down next to Miles.

"Are you guys on a date? Cause I can leave" Kit said.

"No. This isn't a date" Dylan said.

"Then what are you guys doing here?" Kit raised an eyebrow.

"It's a bet" Dylan stated.

Kit laughed and said, "A bet to go on a date?" 

"Yeah. Sure. This is a date. I'm on a date with Miles cause he so hot and funny" Dylan said in a girly like tone. "No. You idiot. This isn't a date" he said going back to his normal annoyed tone.

"Alright. Just looked like it was. So what's this bet about?" Kit asked.

"Miles bet that I wouldn't go to the party tonight and the game"

"Oh sweet. Me and Crystal are going. We'll see you guys there for sure" he said. He then noticed something odd. "Why you so quiet, Iero?" 

"Nothing" Miles shook his head. Like Miles said before Dylan could read him from the back of his hand. Dylan just put his hand on Miles thigh since it was something that calmed him down. Miles moved his hand away and Dylan just looked at him with that confused face. 

"I'll be back" He got up and started to walk. 

"Where you going?" Dylan called out to him. 

"I'll be back" Miles yelled back.

"What's up with him?" Kit asked. 

"I don't know. He's been moody lately" Dylan said. He's been worried about his friend. Dylan ignored his feeling of chasing after Miles. He ended up just talking to Kit.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Bliss ended up staying down in front of the bleachers taking pictures. Sometimes she would go somewhere else to get a better angle. She was standing against the rail now. Bliss saw her twin heading her way probably to talk for a bit. 

"Why aren't you sitting with Miles and Dylan?" Sally asked.

"Cause I have to take pictures" Bliss noticed Sally was looking behind her. She turned and saw that Kit was talking to the other two. "What's up?" 

"Nothing" Sally said nervous.

"Who you crushing on?" Bliss asked like nothing.

"Why would you say that?" 

"I'm your sister. I know when you like someone" Bliss smiled. Sally just looked at her unsure and went back to staring at where their brother and Kit were. Kit had stood up to go back to his seat and Sally looked at him the whole way. "Oh my god. You like him, sis" 

"Shut up" Sally shushed. 

"Oh my god. You're crushing on your best friends boyfriend" Bliss said shocked.

"This is why i don't tell you things" Sally hissed as she went back to the bench where the rest of the cheerleaders are at. Bliss rolled her eyes and went back to taking pictures.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It was halftime and Miles still hadn't came back. Dylan was really worrying now. He was upset and Dylan had no clue why. It's been happening more often. Miles would get pissed about something and storm off. 

Dylan was trying to think of where he would of gone, but then he got a whiff of cigarette. More specifically it smelt of the brand that Miles smoked. He now knew exactly where he was at. 

Dylan stood up with the empty nacho container and cup of soda. He walked down the bleachers and the trash in the trash can at the bottom.

"Hey. Where you goin?" Bliss called out to her big brother. 

"Um. I'm gonna go talk to Miles. I'll be back" Dylan said. 

He walked down the stairs and looked around to make sure no one was looking in his direction. He walked the hidden path behind the bleachers and pushed the ply wood to get under where people were sitting. 

Miles and Dylan had found the secret way in Freshmen year. Miles had convinced his friend to ditch and poof. They found their spot. The two had found a beat up sofa and moved it to be under there. Dylan doesn't remember how they got it down there, but they did. They also had a few chairs and a circle coffee table. 

Once the girls and other friends started their Freshmen year, they all hung out down there. Just talking and some smoking cigarettes. Before they would throw the cigarette buds on the floor which Dylan didn't like. So one day he went and bought a ashtray. 

Right now Miles was laying on the couch with a cigarette between his index and middle finger. He had his eyes closed as he smoked.

Dylan just watched the gorgeous sight. He found it beautiful whenever someone smokes. Especially Miles. The way his hair was always slightly in his eyes and the way he exhales the smoke. He just looked so peaceful whenever smoked. 

Dylan realized how creepy it was that he was just watching his friend so he spoke. "Did I say something wrong?" 

Miles opened his eyes and turned his head to the side to look at Dylan. "No. Why would you say that?" 

"Because you got upset and stormed off" Dylan walked over to sit on a chair. Miles sat up and put his cigarette out in the ashtray. He then patted the spot next to him signaling for Dylan to sit down. He did and just watch the smoke go up from the cigarette. 

"Its nothing. I've just been thinking a lot" Miles moved Dylan's hands off his lap so he can rested his head in his lap. Dylan just sat awkwardly until he put his hand on top of Miles hair.

"Promise me you'll never leave me" Miles whispered. Dylan stopped running his hand through his hair as a flashback came to him.

*Flashback*  
Dylan had woken up in his bed and heard the TV still on downstairs. Him being a curious 7 year old quietly got out of bed and tip toed down the hallway. He peaked his head around the corner to look into the living room. 

He saw his Mom sitting up and his Dad laying down with his head in his Mom's lap. His Mom was running his fingers through his Dad's black hair. The ends were still a little blonde, but the black hair was so familiar to Dylan.

His Mom's other hand was tangled with his Dad's. The thing Dylan would never forget was what his Dad said to his Mom that night.

"Promise me you'll never leave me, Patrick" 

*End of flashback*

Dylan closed his eyes since he felt like he was gonna cry. That was the one memory he had asked his parents about once he was 12 years old. He asked them why Dad had said that. 

He remembered his Mom saying that Dad was having a bad day. Later that night, his parents sat all three of them down to talk. That day he found out that his Dad wasn't as normal as he came off. 

Miles noticed Dylan's mood changed and sat up and sat to face his friend. "Are you okay?" 

Dylan didn't respond. All he did was throw himself against Miles so he can cry into the crook of his neck. Miles just held him as he felt the tears fall on to his skin. 

"It okay. I don't know what happened but it's gonna be okay" he softly said. 

Dylan then said what his Mom had said to his Dad, "I promise I'll never leave. I haven't after all these years" 

Miles can hear all the emotion in Dylan's voice so he pulled back to look at him. It was heartbreaking to see tears in those blue green eyes. 

Mile's wiped a tear from Dylan's cheek and left his hand there. Miles can't remember what fully happened next. More specifically who leaned in first, but when their lips were about to touch, they were interrupted. 

"There you guys are-" they immediately moved apart as they looked at Bliss who stopped talking and was looking at them "Did I interrupt something?" 

"It's nothing" Dylan stood up and started walking towards his sister. Miles mental cursed Bliss interrupting and followed the two. Now to go to that stupid party.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The house was pretty much shaking from how loud the music was. Everyone was socializing and drinking some beer. At some point Bliss had some guy take a picture of them standing on a fence. Just for memories. 

Sally was with her cheerleader friends as she took little sips of the beer she had. She wasn't really a fan of drinking but her friends were. 

Dylan had started talking to this girl named Grace. Miles watched from a far as he had drink after drink. Soon he had a pretty good buzz. 

Bliss was looking though the pictures she took that day till she heard someone coming her way it was Miles. 

"Hey Miles" she said smiling.

"Can you keep a secret, Bliss?" He sorta slurred out. 

"Um. Okay" she said. He wiggled his finger for her to come closer so she did. He leaned in to whisper in her ear. 

"I'm in love with your brother" he then stumbled back a little bit. 

"What?" If Miles wasn't drunk Bliss was sure he would question why she sounded so hurt. 

"I have been since middle school" he said. "We almost kissed today". God I've wanted to kiss him for so long" 

Bliss nodded her head not really wanting to talk. "I'm gonna get something to drink" 

She walked over to the table of drinks but a guy sorta was in the way. "Excuse me" she said. 

"Oh sorry. Here" he gave her the cup he had. "As an apologize" 

"Thanks" she softly said to walk back to where she was before. Miles wasn't there which she was thankful for.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Miles had soon have to take a piss so he headed up the stairs to the bathroom. He used the bathroom and walked out. When he was walking down the hallway a guy bumped into him hard. 

"What the fuck man?" Miles yelled pissed. The guy didn't say anything just kept walking away fastly. Then Miles heard a loud thump from one of the rooms like someone had fallen.

He walked to the door and opened it. As soon as he saw the sight he immediately sobered up. He ran down the stairs and over to Dylan.

"Dylan" he said tapping his shoulder. 

Dylan turned around to look at him. "What wrong, Mi?" He asked noticing the scared look on Miles face. 

"We have to go upstairs and get Bliss. We have to go. Somethings wrong" 

*Sneak peek for next chapter*  
"Oh my god. Miles drive faster" 

"Peter, take a deep breath. You're not killing anyone" 

"It's my fault"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So lots of drama. I'm shouldn't be so excited for the next chapter cause it's...let's just there are gonna be some trigger warnings. So the parents are gonna make an appearance in the next chapter which will be up soon. Love you guys.


	3. Not Prepared

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna give you guys a trigger warning. Since I know some people are sensitive to this kind of stuff. Once you read the 11th paragraph you'll know why.

"I'll go and get Sally. We'll meet you by the car" Miles nodded and ran back up the stairs. 

He went to the room to see Bliss still laying on the floor crying. He went over and bent down and touched her shoulder. "Hey. It's okay. It's just me Miles. Let's get you home. Can you walk?" 

She shook her head and pulled her knees up to bury her face in them. "Alright. I'm gonna pick you up. Is that okay with you" she nodded her head. 

He went and picked her up bridal style. He was glad she was small and not so heavy since he wasn't as strong as people thought. He grabbed her camera that was thrown on the bed and then left the room. 

He got outside and walked toward the car to see the other two standing there waiting. Dylan ran over as soon as he saw them coming over.

"Oh my god" he said with tears in his eyes. "What happen, Mi?" He asked.

Miles didn't say anything as he headed over and laid Bliss in the back seat. Sally got in and sat next to her. Bliss sat up and hugged her sister. She was crying into Sally's hair and Sally was trying to calm her down. 

Miles got in the driver's seat and Dylan got into the passenger seat. Miles started driving just slightly above the speed limit and kept looking through the mirror to look at Bliss. 

"Bliss, what happened?" Sally asked as she had tears down her face. 

Bliss just shook her head. She didn't want to remember at all. Sally pulled Bliss away to fully look at her. 

Her eye makeup was running down her face with her tears and her eyes were filled with fear and sadness. She noticed her shirt was buttoned wrong and her skirt was crooked. She also took notice of the now purple bruises on both of her wrists. 

"Bliss, tell me what I think happened didn't happen" she begged. 

Bliss just cried and said, "I want mom" That answered all Sally's questions. 

"Oh my god. Miles drive faster" Sally demanded. 

"I'm trying to. I can't get pulled over or my mom would kill me" he looked towards the passengers side to see Dylan crying. 

He reached over and grabbed Dylan's hand to hold. Miles glanced over to see Dylan looking at him. He squeezed the others hand to reassure him everything's going to be okay. Dylan squeezed back and kept crying.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Once Miles pulled in front of the house, everyone got out and Miles carried Bliss again. Dylan opened the front door and held it open for them. 

Patrick was sitting on the couch and looked towards the door when he saw it opened. He then saw the Iero's son carrying the youngest twin.  

"Oh my god" he said as he stood up and headed towards them. Miles softly sat Bliss on the couch and Patrick immediately sat next to her. 

She hugged her mother right away, crying even harder. "Mommy" she whimpered out.

"I'm right here sweetie. It's okay. Everything is gonna be okay" he said as he ran his hand through her black hair to calm her down. 

Pete had gotten out of the bathroom and saw all the commotion in the living room. He looked at the couch to see his husband with tears in his eyes as he was hugging their daughter as she cried. 

"What happened?" He said to the three teenagers standing by the couch watching. The three didn't know what to say.

"Tell me what the fuck happened!" Pete yelled. 

Bliss flinched scared of the loud voice. "Pete, calm down please" Patrick softly begged.

"No! Someone tell me right now! What the fuck happened to my baby girl!" Pete yelled.

"I-I founded her like that. I-In a room" Miles stuttered out. He's never seen Pete angry. Sure he's seen his parents yell but not Pete Wentz. 

Pete took a deep breath before squatting down to be in front of two. "Hey, Bliss. Are you okay?" He softly asked.

She didn't say anything, but kept crying. "Sweetie, are you okay?" Patrick repeated the question.

"It hurt so bad, mom" Bliss whimpered out. 

Pete felt himself stop breathing once he heard those words. He looked at his husband to see he was hugging her tighter and crying more. 

"Miles, did you see any guy leave the room?" Pete asked as he looked at two of the people he loved crying their eyes out. 

"No, sir. I heard a noise and I walked in to see her on the floor crying. I believe she fell off the bed trying to stand" 

"Go to your rooms" was all Pete said. The kids listened and walked down the hallway to go to their rooms.

Patrick was gonna stand up, but Bliss held him tighter. "Don't leave me, mom" 

"Its okay, sweetie. I'm just gonna get you something to drink" she let go and hugged one of the throw pillows. 

Pete followed Patrick into the kitchen and watched him pour a cup of juice and grab some cookies for Bliss. 

"What do we do, Trick?" Pete asked. 

"I'm not sure" Patrick quietly said. 

"Do you think we should go to the police?" 

"We'll have to ask her. We can't push her to talk about it" Patrick simply said.

"Why the fuck not?" Pete questioned.

"Because getting raped is a horrible experience. Having to talk about it and reliving it in your head is like hell. We have to wait till she's comfortable to talk about it" Patrick informed.

"How long is that gonna take?" Pete asked impatient.

"I don't know. Maybe days, weeks, months. Maybe even years" 

"We can't wait that fucking long. I swear to god once I find this guy I will k-" 

"Peter, take a deep breath. You're not killing anyone" 

"Fine then. What do we do?" 

"I don't know, Peter. I wasn't prepared for this to happen. This is the least thing I was prepared for" Pete hugged Patrick as he broke down. "Why us Pete? Why does horrible things have to happen to our kids? First it was Sally a couple months ago and now Bliss" 

"I don't know" Pete kissed the top of his husband's head. "Last ones a charm" 

"What if it's not?" Patrick whispered. 

"Then we'll be okay" he pulled Patrick away and looked into his eyes. "And our kids well be okay" 

Patrick nodded knowing that everything will be okay. Pete softly kissed Patrick's lips and then grabbed the cup and plate. They sat there all night comforting their daughter. Wishing to take away the pain.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Dylan was laying in his bed crying and Miles was laying next him holding his hand. He had took Dylan's glasses off of him and rested them on the nightstand. 

"Come here" Miles softly said as he moved some of Dylan's hair out of his eyes. 

Dylan went into Miles opened arms and cried into his chest. Miles was just tracing circles on Dylan's back to calm him down.

"I'm such a bad brother. I should of been keeping an eye on her" Dylan said once he stopped crying.

"No you're not. It's not your fault. You're not a bad brother at all" Miles assured. "It's my fault" 

"Why would you say that?" Dylan asked.

"If I wouldn't have drove you guys to the party then this all wouldn't have happened. Bliss would be okay" Miles left out the part where this all wouldn't have happened if he hadn't told Bliss about him being in love with him.

Dylan moved back so he can look up at Miles. "It's not your fault. It's never your fault" 

Miles couldn't help but get lost in those blue green eyes. They were just so stunning. They were such a beautiful shade of blue and there was a tint of green. Miles remembers how in the sun, there is some yellow towards the pulp and the blue looks even brighter. 

This time Miles remembers. He was the first one to make the move. He had his hand against Dylan's cheek as he pressed his lips against his and it felt like everything he dreamed of. All his widest dreams were nothing compared to this moment. He felt Dylan kiss back so he deepened the kiss.

Dylan moved one of his hands to be on Miles shoulder to bring him slightly closer and he did. He felt Miles hand on his waist. He felt Miles rub the soft skin that was exposed between the hem of his shirt and the waist band of his skinny jeans. 

Dylan felt like he can feel everything. The tingle he felt where Miles was touching him, the sound of his heart beating in his ears, the sound of Miles heart beating in perfect rhythm as his own. He can write a song about this very moment. 

Then it all came to a stop. Miles broke the kiss and quickly got off the bed. 

"I should go. I'm sure Mom's freaking out that I'm not home. I didn't tell him I was gonna be out late so yeah. See ya" 

"Miles" Dylan called out but he was gone. 

He sat there reliving the moment over and over and over again. He lifted his hand and touched his still tingling lips. It was like he can still feel Miles lips against his own still. He then start to think about how he wanted to that again. He wonder why he loved it so much. 

*Sneak peek for the next chapter*

"I think we should go to the police" 

"Why have you been ignoring me?" 

"Miles! Stop!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt so bad writing this. I actually wrote this all in two hours so sorry if you find any mistakes. Comment any guesses you have about the future and thank you for reading. Love you guys.


	4. Aftermath

Patrick woke up with Pete's arms around his waist like every other morning. He turned in his arms and kissed his cheek. He slowly got out of the bed to be sure to not wake his husband. He started grabbing clothes so he can shower. On the way to the bathroom he stopped and looked at himself in the body length mirror they had. He had started to tend to do that and he smiled softly before going into the bathroom.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Patrick had been fully dressed and was heading out the room. He did his normal morning routine. He softly knocked on Dylan's door and he heard a quiet come in. He opened the door to see the black haired boy in bed still. He was laying on his stomach with the blanket over him and his face in his pillow.

"You got school" 

"I know. Why do they have football games on Thursday's? It makes no sense" Dylan groaned. 

"I don't know. I don't do sports" Patrick then noticed something was odd. "Where's Miles at?" 

"He left last night" Dylan simply said still not moving. 

"I thought he would have stayed the night" 

"I thought so too" Dylan mumbled. Patrick knew something was wrong. He made his way across the room and sat on the edge of his sons bed. 

"What's the matter? Did you guys get into an argument?" 

"I don't know" Dylan moved so he was laying on his side to face his mom.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Patrick said softly. 

Dylan was tempted to not say anything, but his mom's voice was so soft and welcoming. "Have you ever had a experience with a best friend that was something best friends shouldn't do?" 

"Yeah" Patrick said like nothing.

Dylan looked at him surprised and said, "Really?" 

"Yeah. I had a best friend when I was barely sixteen. He was older and you know what at first I didn't really like him, but then some how we got along. He was funny and sometimes ignorant. He made me what I am today. He made me realize that I was talented and gave me confidence. One time we kissed and it kept happening. Sometimes it would go further than that. We were never the same after that first time we kissed" 

"What happened to him?" Dylan asked intrigued by the story.

Patrick smiled and said, "I married him" 

"Dad's the best friend" Dylan said shocked. 

"Yeah. I was his best man when he married Bronx's mom. We tried to stay just friends, but it failed. We realized we loved each other. Actually it was more like I realized I loved him since he loved me since the day he met me" 

Dylan stayed quiet as he started thinking. He was thinking about last night and that kiss. 

"You had that more than best friends experience last night. Didn't you?" Patrick said practical reading his mind. Dylan simply just nodded his head, too scared to say anything. "It's gonna be okay. You guys will figure things out. Just talk things out. Don't hold back" 

Patrick stood up and patted Dylan's hipbone. "Start getting ready. Breakfast will be ready soon" 

"Hey mom" Dylan called out when Patrick was out of the room and about to close the door. 

"Yeah" he said.

"Love you" Dylan said.

"I love you too, Dylan" Patrick smiled warmly and closed the door. 

He then walked a little further down the hall to Sally's room. He softly knocked and he heard her cheery voice say come in. Patrick walked in and to the adjoining bathroom. She was doing her make up in the mirror like she does every morning.

"Morning sweetie" he kissed her forehead like he normally does. "Breakfast will be ready soon" he then walked out and to the next door were Bliss is. 

He opened the door to see it completely dark. He went and opened one of the curtains so he can see. She was sitting on her bed with her knees pulled up and a blanket around her shoulders. 

"Did you get any sleep?" She shook her head. 

"Come on, sweetie. You can help me make breakfast" she got out of the bed with the blanket still around her. 

They walked to the kitchen and Bliss sat down on one of the bar stools. Patrick went to start the coffee machine and put the kettle on the stove. He started pulling out the ingredients to make chocolate chip pancakes. Bliss just watched her mom with a blank stare.

Once the kettle was whistling, he pulled out the mug that was Bliss's and made her tea. He put the right amount of sugar and placed the mug in front of her. She just looked down at it, watching the steam rise. Patrick gave her a small smile and continued making breakfast. 

He finished up a few and made Bliss a plate. He put it in front of her and she stared at it the same way she was looking at the tea. He frowned a little and went back to cooking. 

Soon Pete walked into the kitchen. He went behind Patrick and put his hands on his waist. "Morning, Trick" he said kissing his cheek. 

Patrick smiled and said, "Morning, Peter" He turned around and kiss Pete. 

Pete turned around to look at Bliss. "Morning baby girl" she didn't say anything. Just kept looking down at the food and hot cup. 

Pete looked at Patrick gave him a confused look. Patrick just tilted his head. Their sign that meant something is wrong. Pete nodded his head and went to the coffee machine to get a cup. 

Pete leaned against the counter drinking the caffeine drink. The two other kids soon came down to eat some of the delicious pancakes. No one said anything at all. Just ate and looked at one another. 

"Alright. Let's get you two to school" Pete said. Sally and Dylan kissed Patrick's cheek goodbye and grabbed their lunch. 

They put their lunches in their bag and walked out the door. Pete gave Patrick a quick kiss and went to take the two to school. Patrick cleaned up the kitchen as Bliss kept sitting there. Patrick was was scared to see Bliss not being her happy self.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Alright. Off you two go" Pete said pulling up infront of the school. He had on his sunglasses so no one will recognize him. Kids were still looking and pointing at the car though.

"Bye Dad" Sally said as she got out and headed over to her friends. 

"Whatever" Dylan grumbled as he got out. 

Pete was about to question his son, but just let it slid. He was sure Patrick already talked to the boy. 

Dylan walked into the school and headed straight to his locker. He put his lunch in and got his needed textbooks. He was sorta hoping Miles would stop by and say hi. They always walked to first period together since they both had debate but he never showed. 

Dylan sat in the back right corner desk in the room. He never liked sitting up front due to the fear of the teacher calling on him. His Dad always told him that he got his shyness from his Mom. 

Ms. Bridges was going on about their upcoming project. One had to argue for one cause and their partner arguing against. She was about to call out who's partnered up with who when the door swing open. 

Miles walked in looking sorta like his usual self, but something that shocked the class is that Miles went and handed Ms. Bridges a tardy slip. Even more shocking is that Miles went and sat at the opposite side of the class. Everyone expected the rebellious teen to sit next to his goody two shoes friend. 

Dylan looked across the room at his friend with a hurt expression on his face. Miles just ran his hand through his hair as he kept looking down at his desk. He didn't want to look over at Dylan cause he knew he was giving him that look. The one that broke his heart a little bit. 

Miles sat there blurring out everything going on until he heard his name. He looked up at the front of the class and said, "what?" 

"I had said that you are gonna be partnered up with Dylan. The topic is about same sex marriage" Ms. Bridges said.

"Um, why do we have to argue for or against it? I mean what's the point? Same sex couples can get married and I mean there's not much to argue" Miles said. His classmates looked at him even more shocked. That was the most they heard Miles talk. 

"Save it for the presentation, Mr. Iero" she said.

"Actually" Dylan sorta said quietly. "I sorta agree with Miles" 

"Fine. Would you two like an F?" 

"I can give two shits about the grade" Miles said rolling his eyes.

"That's it. Principal's office now" Ms. Bridges ordered. 

Miles started getting up and heading to the door slowly.

"Wait. Your sending him to the principal's office just cause he would take an F for a pointless debate" Dylan argued.

"Would you like to go with him then?" She asked snobby like.

"Actually yeah" Dylan said.

"No. Sit the fuck back down" Miles demanded. 

"You can't tell me what to do" Dylan said crossing his arms.

"Really? Is that a challenge?" Dylan immediately looked hurt. Miles realized to late what he had said. "Fuck. I didn't mean that Dylan. You know I didn't-" 

"Go" Dylan said looking down at his desk. Miles was debating with himself to go and hug him as an apologize, but decided to just leave.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Bliss and Patrick ended up just sitting on the couch watching Tim Burton movies. Patrick knew his daughter loved the film's so he put them on to sorta cheer her up. Obviously it didn't work since Bliss still hasn't said a word. Patrick couldn't really complain. Who would want to talk after something so traumatic.

Patrick sorta wished Pete was here. He knew his husband had to work, but he didn't know what to do. He didn't know if he should talk to her or not. 

He looked over at raven haired girl to see her trying to stay awake. "Come on. Let's get you into bed" 

Bliss listened and followed her Mom into her room. She laid on her bed and then started crying. 

"Hey, it's okay sweetie. You're safe here. No one's gonna hurt you here. Not when I'm around" Patrick said soothing. 

Bliss held his hand as tears fell down her face. She soon grown tired and fallen asleep. Patrick let go of her hand and kissed her forehead before getting up. He saw Bliss's camera on her desk and he decide to take it. He went to the living room and turned on the camera. He always used to help Bliss pick out pictures to turn in for a grade so he was sure she wouldn't mind. 

The first picture was black which was odd. He kept going through them, his eyes getting wider as he kept going. He put a hand over his mouth and for some reason his hand wouldn't stop hitting the next button. He can feel tears going down his face and then he closed his eyes. He put the camera down and grabbed his phone to dial Pete's number.

"Pick up, Pete" Patrick whispered to himself. The phone rang five times and then went to voicemail.

He hung up and dialed the offices number. He can feel his hands shaking and his cheeks wet from his tears. 

"Hello. DCD2 record label company. How can I help you?" Jane the receptionist said. 

"Hi Jane. Can you put me on Pete's line?" Patrick said. 

"Um yes. Of course, Mr Wentz" she said quickly. 

Patrick wiped his eyes as he was waiting to hear his husband's voice. "Hey, baby. I'm in a meeting right now" 

"You need to come home" Pete eyes went wide and he turn his chair so he was facing away from the other associates in the room. They were having a talk about money and a possible new location. 

"What's wrong? Is Bliss okay?" Pete asked with a worrying tone.

"I think we should go to the police"

"I thought you said we wait till she's ready" Pete questioned.

"Just get home. I'll explain" Pete heard the line go dead and turned his chair. He put the phone back on the receiver and looked at everyone. 

"I'm sorry. I'm gonna have to cut this short. Something had happened last night with the kids. I'll have Jane set another meeting. Once again, I'm so sorry" Pete explained before walking out. He hurried home to make sure everyone was safe.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Dylan was at his locker getting his textbook for AP Calculus. He had a feeling that Miles wasn't gonna walk with him. He hasn't seen him since first period and he hasn't even texted him. It kinda hurt. 

Dylan was heading to the class and noticed Miles at his locker which was odd. The older boy decided to just walk over. Listen to his Mom and talk it out.

"Hey" Dylan softly said.

Miles turned around to look at his friend. "Hey"

"Why have you been ignoring me?" 

Miles looked at him feeling kind of hurt since he thought that. "I haven't been. It's just.." 

"If it's about what happened in class, it's okay. I know you didn't mean it" Dylan moved his bag so it wouldn't hurt his shoulder so much.

"It's not that. It's about last night. About everything. About Bliss and...that kiss" 

"Bliss is gonna be okay. She's strong and she always has been. What about the kiss?" 

"What do you mean?!? You know what I'm talking about!" Miles said raising his voice. It was more like he was panicking then just angry. 

"Why are you making a big deal about this?!? You're the one who kissed me!?!" Dylan argued back.

"You kissed me back!" 

"And?" Dylan said as if it was the most craziest thing ever. "It would have been awkward if I hadn't! Plus have you looked in a mirror!"

"That doesn't matter! It's gonna fuck up everything!"

"What are you on about!" 

"What me and you have right now!" Miles made an arm motion between the two of them. "It would get fucked up!"

"No it wouldn't! Maybe this was suppose to happen. Maybe this was faith" 

"I don't believe in faith! Think about it Dylan! We would be all fucked up! We could ne-"

"Um, hi" Miles and Dylan turned their attention to the new voice. 

There stood some tall kid. He was probably about 6'1 which made Miles feel short. He had brown hair that was styled sorta like Dylan's but he didn't have it styled up so it was over his left eye slightly. He wore glasses that weren't nerdy, but not fake. He wore a button up that had the sleeves cuffed up a little bit. He wore skinny jeans and some brown Oxford Doc Martians. 

"Do I know you?" Miles said sorta in a rude way. 

"Um not really. I'm Zach. I'm in you're psychology class. You probably don't really know me since you're never in class" 

"Okay. I'm kinda fucking busy right now and I don't really care" Miles said turning back to Dylan.

"No. It's okay. I'm super late to class. We'll talk later, okay?" Dylan said resting a hand on Miles shoulder. 

"Yeah. I'll see you at lunch" Miles watched his friend walk away. He turned to look at this random guy he doesn't really know. 

"So what do you want?" Miles asked. 

"Um, my friends and I are in a band. We need a guitar player and we heard you were pretty good" Zach said.

"You're asking me to be in your band?" 

"Uh yeah" 

"It's not cause of my parents right?" Miles asked.

"Should I know who your parents are?" Zach asked. Miles took awhile to make sure he was telling the truth. He really didn't know who his parents are. It was nice for a change. 

"Alright. I'll go to one practice" Miles agreed.

"Alright. Here" he handed Miles a piece of paper that had writing on it. "I'm see you after school" Zach then walked away. 

Miles folded the paper and put it in his pocket. He realized he could still go to class, but he decided otherwise.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Patrick!" Pete yelled once he opened the front door. He ran to the living room to see his husband on the couch with his knees pulled up. "What's wrong, Trick? 

Patrick just handed his husband the camera. Pete looked at him confused, but looked back down at the object. It was already on so he started to go through them. He stopped as soon as he saw the first inappropriate picture. That was his daughter. Whoever done this to her thought it would be funny to take pictures of him raping her. 

"Should we wake her up to get to the station?" Pete asked.

"She just got to sleep. Once she-" 

"Mom!" Patrick got up and ran to Bliss's room. He opened the door to see her in the bed crying. He went over to her and gathered her into his arms so she can cry into his shirt. 

Pete had followed Patrick and couldn't help but think of when Bliss was a little girl. When she use to have nightmares she would call for Patrick and he would hold her as she cried. It hurt to see her crying like she did back then. She had grown up to be so strong and she never liked to cry. Now she was in pain and she couldn't help but let the tears go. 

Pete sat on the bed and put an arm around her to comfort her. She kept bawling her eyes out. 

"Bliss, we think we should go to the police" Pete softly said. 

"Is that okay with you, sweetie?" Patrick asked. She nodded her head and the two kept holding her as she cried.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Dylan was sitting at a table with Sally since his sister was having a rough day. She kept saying that she felt like a bad sister for not protecting Bliss. Dylan kept trying to tell her that it wasn't their fault. 

Miles soon walked in and sat down with the two. "Hey dweebs" he said throwing his bag on the floor. 

"You don't have any respect for that bag. Do you?" Sally asked looking down at it.

"Naw. I never use it" 

"What do you have in it?" Sally asked curious. 

"Um" he was grabbing the bag when he heard people taking a seat. He looked up to see Zach and some two other guys. "Alright. I know who you are, but who the fuck are these two?" 

"This is Jake" he pointed to the guy with the brown hair and wearing a Hawaiian style button up with a white shirt underneath. "And this is Whistler" he was the opposite of the two. He had long blonde hair and was wearing a jumper. 

"Okay. I'm Miles and this is Dylan Wentz and his sister Sally Wentz" the two waved at the newcomers. 

"Anyway, what's in the bag?" Sally asked. 

Miles unzipped the bag and grabbed the first thing. "A hat" 

"Oh let me see" Sally put it on and started posing. "How do I look?"

"Fabulous like always" Dylan said. Jake gave a thumbs up and Zach said, "It suits you" Whistler was sorta distracted by the girls beauty. 

"I have a DVD" Miles read the front of the case. "Of Tom and Jerry" 

"Why would you have that?" Jake asked curious. 

"I think I got high and was heading to Dylan's place and wanted to watch it" 

"That was the night you were passed out on the porch right?" Dylan asked.

"Yeah. That night. Anyway" he went to get out the next thing. "Oh shit. I forgot I had your beanie" 

Dylan gasped and grabbed it. "I've been looking for this" 

He put it on and sighed happily. "You still look adorable in it" Miles complemented. "Last thing I have is a pen" 

"The only thing school related" Sally said picking it up.

"Yeah. Not really about the school life" He was gonna continue talking but he heard a guy from across the room.

"Yeah dude. She was so good. I even took pictures on that camera she always has" Miles stood up and started walking toward the guy.

"Mi!" Dylan called after him. He put down his water and followed him. Close behind was Sally. The three new friends look at each other and decided to follow.

Miles stood behind the guy sitting down and crossed his arms. "She was better then you can imagine. I mean she was always a hot grunge nerdy chick" 

The guys friends all were looking at Miles with a scared look. Miles cleared his throat to get his attention.

They guy turned around to see the school bad boy. "Would you like at that?" He stood up so he can be face to face with the boy in the leather jacket. "Miles Iero making an appearance" 

Miles locked his jaw and Dylan just whispered, "Shit" He knew that it was a sign that he was angry. More specifically he was livid. 

"You here cause you heard I took Bliss Wentz's virginity. I mean fuck she was so tight and squirmish. She was begging me to stop" 

Miles punch the guy full force causing him to fall to the ground. Even though the guy was knocked out, Miles straddled him and kept punching his face.

"Miles! Stop!" Dylan yelled going to pull his friend off. He wasn't strong enough so Zach helped him. 

"Let me go! That fucking asshole!" Miles yelled out as Zach held his arms back to hold him in place. 

"It's not worth it" Dylan stood in front of him crying. "I know it's fucked up what he did to Bliss, but it's not worth it. It's not worth hurting someone" 

"But he hurt her" Miles said crying too.

"I know" Dylan stood on his toes to be able to rested his forehead against Miles "I know. Please calm down" Dylan moved one of his hands to cradle Miles cheek and the other on the back of his neck, running his fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck. 

Zach let Miles go and he immediately wrapped his arms around the shorter boys waist. They still had their forehead pressed together as they were crying. Everyone in the room felt like they were invading on a private moment between the two. 

"I love you" Miles breathed out. It was the first time he could say the words to the boy. 

"I love you too, Mi" Dylan said back. Miles felt like his world was complete now that he heard Dylan say it back. He hopes they share the words with each other for the rest of their lives. That's all he wants.

"What is going on in here!?!"  The principal's yelled. 

Miles closed his eyes and whisper, "Fuck" 

Dylan just giggled, like actually fucking giggled. Miles couldn't help but smile at the noise. Dylan moved his head back so Miles can look at the direction of the principal.  

"I know" Miles moved his hands from Dylan's waist and went to the table to grab his bag. "Gotta go to your office" 

Students couldn't help but be amused by how nonchalant he was about being in trouble.

As Miles was walking over toward the stupid principal, he stopped infront of Dylan. He rested a hand on his check and bent down to kiss him. Dylan moved his hands to his shoulders, stood on his toes, and kissed back. Miles broke the kiss and smiled as he walked off with the principal. 

Dylan just looked down at his shoes and bit his lip. He softly whispered to himself, "Guess he does believe in faith"

*Sneak Peek For The Next Chapter*

"We'll like to file a report" 

"Am I bad mom?" 

"So are we like boyfriend's now?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a fucking lot happened in this chapter. There was a total of 4000 words and I honestly wasn't trying to make it long. I just felt like a lot had to be explained and shit. So comment what you you're looking forward to in the future and since Pete and Patrick's appearance I've been sorta hinting at something. So see who catches on. Love you guys and thanks for reading.


	5. Maybe It's Time

Miles had been released from school for the rest of the day so he just drove around town. He didn't want to go home since he didn't want to hear his mom going on about how this was the 100th time he was in the principal's office. Miles knew the school called him which was why his phone was blowing up, but oh well. 

He drove around mindlessly till he noticed he was low on gas. He pulled into a gas station and filled up the tank. He also walked in to get a Snickers since he was sorta hungry and a Mountain Dew. He put the things on the counter and the cashier started scanning the two items.

"$3.25" he said. Miles pulled out his wallet to get the money. "Has anyone ever told you that you look sorta like Gerard Way? You know the vampire lookin like guy" Miles froze as the guy kept going on. "Actually you look slightly like Frank. Didn't they get married?" 

Miles cleared his throat and pulled out $4 and handed it to him. "I get that a lot and yeah they're married" 

The guy gave Miles his change and he grabbed the items. He sighed in relief as he walked back to the car. Miles never really showed his face to the public. If his parents went to an event they would invite him and he would decline. He didn't want to feel like a show dog. 

'Hey look. That's Gerard and Frank's baby. He was born from a guy' He knew how people were because of Dylan. 

Dylan had always been in the public eye. His dad always had to go to events for publicity or for the band's he has signed. The whole Wentz family was always invited and Dylan always had a hard time saying no to his mom, even though he hated cameras. 

Every once in awhile Dylan would get some hate on social media for his  becomings. Miles just wanted a private life. That's why all his social media accounts were on private and he never told strangers his last name.

Of course all the students at the school knew who he was, but they never told the internet or anyone since they were terrified. The only person that did say something on social media ended up getting his ass kicked. Ever sophomore had told the freshmen that story causing them to know not to mess with Miles. 

On Dylan's social media accounts he would sometimes post pictures of the two. It would be of them just chilling and people would ask who he was, but Dylan never said who he was. 

Miles realized that school got out awhile ago and he remembered he was suppose to met with the guys. He pulled out the piece of paper from his pocket and drove to the unknown location.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Patrick, Pete, and Bliss had got off the car and walked into the police station. They walked to the main desk where one officer was sitting at. 

"We'll like to file a report" Pete said.

"Alright. What seems to be the problem?" the officer asked. 

"My daughter here was sexual assaulted" Pete said.

"Alright. Any proof?" Pete rolled his eyes and turned to Patrick who handed him the camera. 

"Here. My daughter, Bliss Wentz, went to a party last night with her siblings and a family friend found her sorta unconscious and clothes messed up. My husband found these pictures earlier today" 

The officer was about to talk but the phone rang. He answer it and Pete stood there as Bliss and Patrick went to sit down.

The officer hung up and looked at Pete. "I believe we might have the guy who did the crime to your daughter already. Come in tomorrow with Miss Wentz at noon and she would pick the guy out of line" 

"Thank you"   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Miles pulled over in front of the house and turned off the engine. He took the last sip of his drink and got off the car, making sure to lock the doors. He walked up the pathway and hesitated before knocking. He waited nervously for someone to answer the door. 

"Hey man" Zach said opening the door. "Come on in" 

"Thanks" Miles said walking in. He looked around the living room as Zach closed the door. "So uh where are we gonna be playin?" 

"Oh this way. We normally just set up in this empty room I have" Zach lead the way down the hall and Miles were looking at the pictures hanging. 

"Where's your parents at?" Miles wondered.

"They're at work. They're like workaholics" 

"Oh" was all Miles can say. 

"Hey guys. Look who just got here" Whistler was behind a drum set while Jake was mindlessly strumming his guitar. 

"Hey dude" Jake said once he looked up. 

"So how do you wanna do this?" Whistler asked. 

"Um" Miles sat down on the desk chair in the room thinking. "How bout you guys just play what you got?" 

"Alright" Zach went and picked up the bass from the stand. Whistler counted down and they started playing. Jake then start singing. 

I cannot tell what you claim to see  
That your heart is black, and mine is so green  
Jealously is men, someday you'll see it  
Oh you know, you know, you know

You cry out, Rachel, you scream and you moan  
You're sick of this joyride you want to find home  
Adulthood has found you scared and alone  
Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me, doll  
Art school and girl with ignorance and bliss  
Peace, freedom, and other shit  
Will bring peace on earth, someday you'll see it  
Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me, doll

As they were playing, Miles had his head down listening really closely. When they finished they just looked at the new friend. 

They noticed he was moving his left hand as if he was playing chords and would softly say, "No. That's not it" 

The three looked at each other with confused faces. They had no idea what the he was doing. 

"Hey, Miles" Zach said. 

Miles lifted his head fastly to look at them. "Yeah?" 

"You good?" Jake asked. 

"Yeah" He then looked around and saw a black electric guitar on a stand. "You mind if I use this?" Miles asked as he walked over to it. 

"Yeah. Sure. All yours" Jake responded since it was his. 

Miles put the strap over his shoulder and tuned the guitar after plugging it to one of the amps. He also got one of the pedals they had and plugged it in. The guys watched him intrigued. They noticed the boy knew what he was doing.

Once the guitar was tuned, Miles turned to look at them. "So, do you mind if I give some suggestions to the lyrics?" He asked Jake. 

"No. What do you have in mind?" The singer asked.

"Alright instead of Rachel sing Eliza. Also instead of Peace, freedom, and other shit sing Peace, weed, cocaine, and mushrooms and shit"

"Okay" Jake said. "Should we start from the top?" 

Miles nodded his head and Whistler counted down. The three played their parts and they couldn't help but look at Miles in amazement. He played this cool sounding guitar riff that made the whole song come together. 

Once they were done they stared in Miles in awe. Miles just kept looking down at the guitar. 

"Who are you?" Whistler asked amazed. 

He looked up at over at the blonde. "I'm Miles. You know that already" he said confused. 

"Yeah. That was amazing" Zach complemented. 

"Thanks" Miles looked back down.

"So does that mean you're gonna join the band?" Zach asked hopeful.

"Can you like give me a day to sleep on it?" 

"Yeah. Of course, man" Jake said.

Miles was gonna talk but his phone started to ring. "Sorry" he said as he went to grab his phone from the inside pocket of his leather jacket. He looked at the screen to see who was calling. "Fuck" he whispered. 

He answered the it and put the phone to his ear. "Hey Dad" 

"Why have you been ignoring your Mom's texts?" He asked. 

"Cause I know he's pissed at me" Miles said like it's the most obvious thing. 

"We're not mad at you. Dylan explained what happened to Patrick who explained to us. We understand why you beat the shit out of the kid. He deserved it" Frank said.

"Good to know" was all Miles could say. 

"We're at Wentz's right now. All of us are. Pete thought it might cheer up Bliss. So get over here. Stop at the house first to pick up your Mom's drawing book and you know what else he might need" 

"Alright see you soon, Dad" he hung up and looked at the others.

"I sorta have to go. I'm sorry guys" Miles said putting the guitar back on the stand. "Actually do you guys wanna come with? I'm going to Dylan's place for a get together. We're trying to cheer up his sister" 

"What happened to Sally?" Whistler asked worried. 

"No. She has a twin sister. Something sorta happened and she needs some cheering up" Miles explained. 

"Oh okay. We're down" Zach said. 

"Alright. We're gonna have to stop at my place though"   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Everyone was all hanging out all over the Wentz household. Brendon, Dallon, Pete, Frank, Joe, and Andy were sitting out back. Sally, Dylan, Kit, Crystal, Bronx, and Bandit were sitting in the living room. The two oldest had came down after hearing the news. They had started college and were staying at the dorms to focus on their studies. Gerard and Patrick were in the kitchen cooking food for everyone. Bliss had decided to stay in her room. 

"Hey you two" Patrick turned around to see Meagan. 

"Hey girl" Patrick walked towards her to hug his best friend. 

"Where's Bliss at?"

"She's in her room" Patrick said going back over to the stove.

"I'm gonna go talk to her" Meagan said.

"Thank you" Patrick sincerely said. 

Meagan said hi to the other kids before walking down the hallway to Bliss's door. She lightly knocked and then opened the door. 

Bliss was sitting on her bed in black skinny jeans that had holes in the knees and black shirt with a denim like flannel over it. 

"Hi B" she said as she walked over to the bed. "You mind if I sit down?" Bliss shook her head. Meagan sat down but with space between them. "How you holdin up?" 

Bliss shrugged her shoulders and Meagan just sat there. "Is mom and Dad mad at me?" 

"Why would you say that?" Meagan questioned.

"Cause I'm not talking much"

"They're not mad, B. They're just worried about you. They want to be sure you're okay" Meagan explained. 

"It's just hard to talk to them about it. I mean how would they understand?" She asked. 

"Your parents have gone through a lot. They've been through pain. They would understand" Meagan assured

"What do you mean by they've been through pain?" 

"They haven't told any of those stories" Meagan said confused. She thought for sure the couple told their kids. 

"No" 

"Well it's not my place to tell you them, but they have been though pain" she said.

"Does it always hurt?" Bliss asked quietly. 

"No. It doesn't" Meagan knew what she was talking about right away. "Once you find someone who loves you, it feels great cause they care. What that guy did to you was horrible. He's gonna get what's coming to him once the police catch him" 

Bliss nodded her head knowing Meagan was right. "Can you get Mom and Dad?"

"Sure" Meagan kissed the top of her head and walked to the kitchen. "She wants you two" 

Patrick and Pete looked and each other in question. They held hands as they walked to the room. They both sat beside Bliss and she was just staring at her hands. 

"You okay, sweetie?" Patrick asked holding her hand.

"Tell me all the bad thing that happened to you two" she said. 

Pete looked at his husband scared. He feared this day. "Now isn't the time sweetie. One day when it's right we will" 

"When's that?" Bliss said with that impatient tone that was similar to her father's. 

"When everything gets a little better" Pete said.

"When we can sit you kids down and tell you all" Patrick said finishing off the thought. 

"Promise" 

"We promise"   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"You guys can get off. Might take awhile" Miles said parking the car. 

The three got off and followed Miles into his house. They walked in and looked around amazed. The place was huge, at lease for the three boys from the suburbs. 

"Who are you?" Jake said. 

"You know who I am. Follow me" Miles lead them to his Mom's art room. He opened the door and grabbed the backpack his Mom always used. He grabbed the notebook on the desk and got a pencil pouch for the drawing pencils and other such things. Meanwhile his new friends were looking at everything in the room in amazement. 

"Don't touch that" Miles said to Whistler who was gonna touch one of figurines his Mom had on the bookshelf. 

"Who are your parents?" Whistler asked.

"People. Follow me" he lead them to the basement where they got even more hyped. They were looking at all the instruments and the small recording booth that was there. 

Miles grabbed his Mom's laptop he forgot down there. He remembered the other day his dad had his mom go down there to hear what he had done for his new album. 

"Is there a reason why you don't wanna tell us who you're parents are?" Zach quietly asked Miles. 

"Hey. Come here you guys" he walked to where a few pictures were. "These are my parents" Miles pointed at the picture of his mom and dad sitting on the floor with guitars in their laps. It was taken when the two were talking. 

"My Mom is the lead singer of My Chemical Romance and my Dad was the guitarist" 

"They're the band that sings I'm Not Okay?" Jake asked.

"Yeah. That's them" miles had found himself staring at the picture that was of him as a kid. His Dad was behind him trying to show him how to play a chord. The was the day he figured out he was born to play. 

"I'm in" 

"What?" The three said in unison.

"I'll be in your band" Miles said.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Dylan was sitting on the couch bored. Everyone was talking about god knows what. He decided to go to the kitchen and get some water. 

"Hi sweetie. What's up?" Patrick asked. 

"Nothing really. Just bored" Dylan said back.

"Well Miles should be getting here soon. He's running a little late cause I had him stop at the house. I got a lot of work" Gerard said.

"Oh yeah. How's the comic coming along?" Dylan was always intrigued with the comic book writer. 

"Pretty good. Gabriel is working on the drawings I had given him. We should be done in a couple of months" 

"Hi Mom" Miles said walking in. Dylan looked over and was happy to the other boy. He also noticed the other three. 

"Hi Cal" Gerard said kissing his son's cheek.

"Here's your stuff" Miles said handing him the backpack.

"Thank you dear. You're a life saver" Gerard then noticed the other unknown people. "Who are they?" 

"Oh everyone this is Jake, Zach, and Whistler. Guys that is Dylan's parents, Patrick and Pete Wentz. This is the gorgeous Meagan Camper. Last, but not least, my mom, Gerard Iero" he introduced. 

Miles and Dylan had introduced them to everyone else. Everyone welcomed them with opened arms. 

"So not to be rude, son, but you never bring friends over. Why now?" Frank asked. 

"I'm gonna be in their band" Miles said.

Frank smiled and said, "That's great kiddo. I know how much you wanted to be in a band growing up" 

"Thanks Dad" 

Everyone ate and talked amongst each other. At some point, Spencer, Kenneth, Mikey, Ray, and Frank's band mates showed up. 

Brendon felt like the night was getting dull so him and the guys decided to get the instruments from the Wentz's band room to put on a show. 

Everyone was singing along and dancing. Bliss had even came out of her room, but kept close to Gerard who was drawing and smoking a cigarette. 

"Can we go talk?" Dylan asked Miles. 

"Yeah. Of course" Dylan held his hand as he pulled him into the house and into his room. "So what's up?" 

Dylan just pulled him down to kiss him. Miles was caught off guard at first but then kissed back. This time Dylan was the one to deepen the kiss. He had his arms draped over Miles shoulders as Miles griped his hips tightly. 

"Wait" Dylan said breaking the kiss. "So are we like boyfriend's now?" 

"Yeah. If you want to" 

Dylan smiled and nodded his head. "I want to" he softly said.

"Then it's officially" Miles sat on the bed and pulled Dylan to sit on his lap. "Dylan Kingston Wentz is my boyfriend" 

"And that means Miles Calix Iero is my boyfriend" Dylan finished the statement by kissing Miles lips softly. 

"I forgot I was gonna do this earlier" Miles got his phone out of his jacket while Dylan fixes his beanie from falling off. 

Miles opened Instagram and went to account options. Dylan watched as he hit the button to make his account public. 

"What made you make this decision?" Dylan asked. 

"I just realized I shouldn't be ashamed for who I am. Where i came from. Who my family is" 

"I love you" Miles looked at his "boy friend" and smiled. 

"I love you too" Dylan kissed him since he really couldn't get enough of it. He raised Miles hand with his and took a picture of them. 

"We should get back out there" Dylan said since he knew people were probably wondering were they were.

When they were sitting outside, Dylan took Miles phone and logged into his account on Instagram. He posted the picture of them kissing and didn't put a caption. Just tagged Miles. 

He logged out and handed Miles his phone back. Miles looked at him with a questioning look and went on his account. He saw he was tagged in something and smiled at the picture once he saw it. 

He saw that lots of people were liking and commenting. He then saw on his notifications that several people had started following him. He was glad he had the notifications off before hand. 

He clicked on the photo and commented, 'Love you, babe' 

Dylan saw and kissed his cheek and said, "Love you too" 

Miles noticed that his three friends were having a lot of fun. He walked over to them to see how they were doing. 

"Dude this is like best party ever" Whistler said.

"You haven't been to one of Brendon's party. You'll then realize this is weak" Miles said laughing. 

"You're sister Bliss seems pretty tight from the small moment I talk to her" Jake said to Dylan. 

"Yeah. She's a catch" 

"You know what we should do" Zach said.  

"What?" Miles asked him as his friend put his arms around his shoulder. 

"We should take our first band picture right now" 

"Alright I'm down" Miles said pulling out his phone. The three sat at the table making an Instagram account. 

"What should we name the account for now?" Miles asked his bandmates. 

"How bout 'The Halocline?" Jake said. 

"Alright" Miles fully made the account then they took the picture. Miles was crouched down on the floor and the face camera on. 

He had it so only his eyes were showing and the guys standing in a circle around him posing. Miles tagged each of them and posted it. 

People started following the account and liking and commenting. Miles didn't know how he felt about the fact that people might follow their band just because of his parents being famous. 

He decided to post a old picture he had of him when he started senior year. He then started writing how he was feeling. 

'Hello to everyone who is following me. I just want to state why I always had my account on private. I never liked the fact that my parents are famous and felt like I would get hate for how I came into the world. When I started high school I never liked telling people my last name or talk much about my parents, but now I realized I should be proud of who I am. I am Miles Iero, son of @gerardway and @frankieromustdie. I'm 18 years old and I have a wonderful boyfriend, @dylanwentz. You have no idea how far I came to finally make myself known to the public eye. So thank you for welcoming me with open arms' 

He read a few of the comments people posted. One girl said, 'I'm sorry if people came off that way. I promise I'll only ever call you by Miles and treat you like if you were an average kid my age' 

He clicked on her account and followed her since he respected the comment she left. He realized that maybe this was the right decision.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Patrick and Pete were in the kitchen cleaning up. Patrick washed the dishes as Pete dried them with a dishrag and put them away. 

Once Patrick was done, he just watched the soapy water go down the drain. "Am I a bad mom?" 

Pete stopped drying the cup and looked at his husband shocked that he would say such a thing. "Of course not, baby. Why would you say that?" 

"I just been feeling like I have been" 

Pete put the cup away and left the rag on the counter. He walked over to Patrick and turned him around so he can hug him. Patrick hugged his slightly taller husband tightly as he was trying not to cry. 

"You're not a bad mom, Trick. You never have been and never will. It's like you were born to be a mom" 

Patrick moved back out of Pete's arms a little bit to look at Pete's face. "You mean that?" 

"Of course. You're a wonderful mom for the kids and..." Pete moved his hand to be on Patrick's stomach. "This one especially" 

Patrick smiled and put his hand over his husband. Pete kissed him softly and Patrick smiled into the kiss. 

*Sneak Peek For Next Chapter*

"Do you see the guy who assaulted you?"

"We'll be back, Bliss" 

"This is gonna be so much fun. First band practice"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to tell you guys everyone's age. 
> 
> Wentz Family   
> Pete- 46  
> Patrick- 41  
> Bronx- 24  
> Dylan- 19   
> Sally- 17  
> Bliss- 17  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Iero Family   
> Gerard- 49  
> Frank- 44  
> Bandit- 25  
> Miles- 18  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Trohman Family  
> Andy- 46  
> Joe- 40  
> Kit- 16  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Weekes Family  
> Brendon -38  
> Dallon -44  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Dun Family  
> Josh- 36  
> Johnny- 18  
> Trinity- 15  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Other  
> Meagan- 36
> 
> If you have any questions or any ideas for future chapter just comment or message me. Thank you for reading. Love you guys.


	6. Why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for people sensitive to suicide

Pete woke up and smiled softly as he felt Patrick still in his arms. It wasn't very often he wakes up before his husband. He moves one of his hands to lift Patrick's shirt up a little bit. He then started lightly tracing patterns on the small growing bump. He still couldn't get over the fact that they're gonna have another child. He can still remember that day.

*Flashback*  
Pete was sitting on the barstools in the kitchen as he watched his gorgeous husband make dinner. The other kids were off doing what ever they do. He was pretty positive that the young Iero boy was in his sons room like usual. 

Patrick was still a really healthy weight thanks to Meagan. The two were on a nice diet and work out routine. 

As Patrick was making the meal, he found himself getting the peanut butter jar. He grabbed a spoon and would eat a spoonful while he stir the sauce in the pan. Pete looked at his husband wondering what's up with him. He voices the thought to him.

"Nothing's wrong. Why?" Patrick had said back.

"Because you're eating peanut butter straight from the jar and you don't like peanut butter" Pete said.

Patrick looked down at the jar and started to question himself a little bit. "Guess I like it now" 

Pete had dropped it and just thought maybe he had a slight change of heart. The next incident was when Patrick kept having to go to the bathroom. He was just getting back from going and sat next to his husband on the couch. 

"You okay?" Pete asked concerned.

"Yeah. My chest has been hurting lately" Patrick said as he put an arm around it to apply some pressure. 

"That's sorta odd" Pete mindlessly said as he was on his phone.

Patrick froze and realized what was wrong. He got off the couch and walked to their bedroom. 

"Hey! I thought we were watching a movie?" Pete called after him. He stood up and followed him since he was confused. He found Patrick in their bathroom chugging a bottle of water. "Do I wanna know?" 

"I'm trying to get myself to pee" Patrick said before he went back to drinking the water. 

"Why?" Patrick kept drinking the water as he handed Pete the pregnancy box.

"Fuck" Pete murmured. 

"Get out. I gotta go pee" Patrick said pushing him towards the door. 

"Why? I've seen you take a piss before. Have through out all the years I've known you" 

"Shut up" Patrick said before closing the door. Pete just sat on the end of the bed waiting ever so patiently. 

Soon Patrick opened the door with test in hand. At that moment Miles had walked in. 

"Hey. I was wonderin-" he stopped short once he saw what was in Patrick's hand. "Holy shit" he said with wide eyes. 

"Get out and don't say anything to the kids" Pete demanded. Miles nodded his head and walked out. 

"You didn't have to be mean" Patrick said with a frown. 

"I really don't care right now. So?" Patrick walked over to sit next to Pete and turned it over to show the results. Pete took a deep breath before saying , "Another little one" 

"Yeah" Patrick couldn't help but smile. He thought for sure he couldn't have another baby after the last check up he had with Cecilia. That's why Pete said with hell to condoms and threw them all out. 

"To be completely honest I sorta miss having a baby around" Pete found himself smiling as well.

"Well it probably has to do with the fact that we had kids within two years apart" 

"True" Pete kissed Patrick softly and decided to go back to the living room. They sat on the couch watching the movie and occasional whispering to each other their excitement.

*Flashback Over*

"What are you thinking about?" Patrick asked as he turned in Pete's arms so they were face to face. 

"About this one" he said still tracing patterns on Patrick's soft skin. 

"Coming to the appointment today right?" Patrick asked as he started getting out of bed. 

"Yeah. Cleared my whole schedule since we also gotta go down to the station" Pete said still laying in the bed. 

"You better start getting up then" Patrick grabbed his clothes and headed to the bathroom.

"I don't wanna" Pete whined as he can hear the shower start. 

"Guess you don't wanna shower with me then" Pete lifted his head see if his husband was serious and he totally was cause he was stripping in the doorway into the bathroom. 

Pete quickly got of the bed and went and lifted up the smaller man causing him to wrap his legs around his waist. The room with filled with Patrick giggling and Pete was in heaven.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Alright, Miss Wentz. We're gonna bring some guys into the room and we want you to say which one was the one who sexual assaulted you. They can't see you at all so you're safe" the officer told her. Pete and Patrick were standing behind her making sure everything was okay. 

"Do you see the guy who assaulted you?" Six guys walked in a line and each was holding number. Bliss looked at each one closely. She would feel so bad if she got the wrong guy to do the time for the crime. She knew it was him once she laid her eyes on him. 

"It's number 4. He did it" Bliss couldn't take her eyes off him. She watched him as another officer lead them out. 

"Come on, Bliss" Patrick said noticing the eye contact. They went out and sat at the officers desk. 

"So in a few days I'll give you guys a call for court date" 

"Court date?" Pete said. 

"Yes. We have to go in front of a judge and jury to settle this. For him to get put away. I assume you have a lawyer" 

"Yeah. So you'll just call when we have to go?" 

"Yes. Like I said in a few days. A week tops" 

"Alright. Thank you" the three walked out and got into the car. It was a quiet drive back to the house. 

It was around the time school was out so they expected Dylan home, but he wasn't. Patrick texted him and he responded saying that he was out with Miles.

Patrick then worried because that meant Bliss would be at the house by herself. Sally had cheer practice so she had to stay after school.

"Maybe I should just cancel the appointment" Patrick said to Pete when they knew Bliss went into her room. 

"Trick, she'll be fine. Plus we can't miss our first appointment. What if something's wrong?" Pete argued.

"You're right. We have to go" 

"We can always just take her" Pete stated the obvious.

"But I wanted to wait to tell the kids. You know make sure everything's okay" Patrick said. 

"Yeah. You're right. We better head out or we'll be late" Patrick nodded his head and he walked to Bliss's room. He opened the door to see she was sitting on her desk writing. 

"We'll be back, Bliss" Patrick informed her.

"Oh. Where you guys going?" She asked.

"Um" Patrick tried thinking of a believable lie. "You're Dad wanted me to go with him to the office. Something about wanting to show me something" 

"Oh okay. See ya" 

"Alright" Patrick walked into the room and went to kiss her cheek. "I love you, Bliss" 

"I love you too, Mom" Patrick smiled and walked out of the room. Now time to go see Cecilia.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"This is gonna be so much fun. First band practice" Whistler said excitedly from behind his drum kit. 

"Alright so do you guys just want to practice by doing some covers?" Jake asked. 

They all agreed since they haven't really got their own material yet. They covered some Green Day and Blink 182. They then found themselves playing some random tune that sounded really good. 

Soon they decided to take a break. Miles put his guitar on the stand and walked over to Dylan who was sitting on a chair watching them.

"You bored?" Miles asked.

"No. I'm pretty entertained. I get to watch you look all sexy playing your guitar" Dylan said smiling up at his boyfriend.

"Mmm. Well you look like a little cutie wearing my jumper" Miles leaned down and kissed Dylan. 

"Weird seeing them behind closed doors" Whistler said to his bandmates. 

"Right. I wonder why they aren't like that out in public" Jake wondered. 

"I'm gonna go and have a cigarette" Zach said. 

"What's up with Espo?" Jake asked Whistler.

"I don't know. He's been pretty quiet all through practice" 

"Maybe something happened at school" Jake assumed. 

Soon Zach came back inside and they continued working on music.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Hey you two. Haven't seen both of you in here for a long time" Cecilia said once she walked into the room. "Also I heard a congratulations is in order" 

"Yeah. Took a test and it was positive" Patrick said smiling largely. 

"So exciting. Let's take a look then" Patrick already knew what to do and Pete just sat next to Patrick holding his hand. 

Cecilia had put the gel on Patrick's small bump and smeared it around with the transducer. She then put it on the right area to see better. 

"So I can confirm you are 100% pregnant" she turned the screen towards the two. They looked to see the small little thing on the screen that they knew were their child. Their fifth child. 

"You guys want some pictures right?" She asked.

"Yes. Of course" Pete said. He was gonna be sure to put it in his wallet with the ones that belong to the other kids. 

"So have you guys told the older ones yet?" Cecilia asked them as Patrick was wiping the gel off with a napkin.

"Not yet. We're gonna wait to know everything was okay before saying anything" Patrick explained.

"Totally understandable. So I'll see you guys in a month or two" 

"Alright. See you later Cecilia" Pete and Patrick walked out hand in hand to the car. He was so excited. Another baby.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Bliss had kept writing once her mom walked out. She folded the paper and put it in the black envelope. She grabbed her white Sharpie and wrote To Whoever Finds This. 

She went to the bathroom and got in the tub. She grabbed the pills she found in her parents room and the razor she had.

She knew this was wrong, but she didn't see the point. She was worthless. The only way someone would love her was if they raped her. The person she loved didn't even love her back. He loved her brother. 

She grabbed the bottle and took a handful of them. She grabbed the razor to finish it off. She then leaned her head back against the cold tile and closed her eyes.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Pete and Patrick walked into the silent house. Patrick headed to the kitchen to figure out what to make for dinner. Pete followed to get a bottle of water from the fridge. 

"Can you go check on, Bliss?" Patrick asked his husband.

"Sure, babe" Pete softly kissed Patrick before heading down the hallway. 

He opened her bedroom door to not see the youngest twin. "Bliss?" He called out. He saw the bathroom door cracked opened slightly so he went to push the door open. 

As soon as he saw Bliss he ran over and kneeled on the floor. "Bliss. Wake up" he grabbed her wrist to see it all bloody. Both of them were.

"Pete?" Patrick called out once he enter his daughters bedroom.

"Don't come in here, baby. Call an ambulance" Pete called out to him. Patrick listened to him and dialed 911.

"Baby girl, wake up please" Pete stated crying and grabbed some towels to wrap around her wrists. 

Patrick was giving the ambulance the address when he saw the envelope on the desk. He lightly touched it and looked towards the bathroom door. He put his phone on the desk and walked over. He pushed the door opened and put his hand over his mouth. 

He can feel himself crying as he slowly walked over towards the two. Pete had her in his arms crying into her hair as he begged for her to wake up. He just stood there watching and crying. 

Why was all Patrick was thinking. Why did she do it? Why didn't she just talk to him about the pain she was feeling? Why on this date? February 25th. 

*Sneak Peek For Next Chapter*  
"We headed over as soon as we heard"

"Why did you do it?"

"I love you, Bliss Jane Wentz"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is so sad. It gets better for Bliss in the next chapter I swear. I've been like so distracted recently. I've suddenly gotten into shipping Darry which is the ship name of Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. I use to hate the ship but I re watched the movies and I just saw it so different. Anyway if I start taking too long to update its cause I'm way too deep in the ship.


	7. Life's Better Then You Think

The Wentz family and Miles were sitting in the waiting room of the hospital. Pete kept shaking his leg and Patrick can still feel tears falling. Sally was got home right when the ambulance got there and she immediately tried to stay with her twin. Once they got to the hospital Sally called her brother and the couple rushed over. 

Patrick rested a hand on Pete's thigh to stop the action. He then rested his head against Pete's shoulder. Pete ended up holding Patrick's hand since it calmed him down slightly. 

"Now I know how you felt back then" Pete softly said in the quiet room. The kids looked at him confused. 

"Yeah" Patrick softly said back.

"I'm sorry I put you through that. Not once but twice" 

"I'm just happy you're here. I just hope our daughter has your luck" 

"It's my fault" Miles said. Everyone looked at him confused. 

"Mi, you weren't there. It's not you're fault" Dylan said. 

"But it is. At the-" he was stopped short by Dylan's phone ringing. 

He pulled it out of his pocket to look at the caller ID. "It's Johnny" he said to everyone. 

"Hey Johnny. What's up?" Dylan said picking up the phone. 

"Hey. I was trying to call Bliss but she wasn't picking up. Is everything okay?" He asked. 

"Um she's in the hospital. She-" 

"Oh my god. I'm heading over right now" Johnny said quickly.

"Dude you're in Columbus right now. It's not like you're down the street" 

"I know that. We'll get the soonest flight" Johnny had hung up before Dylan can say anything else.

"Guess the Dun family is heading over" Dylan said to everyone as he pocketed his phone. 

"Understandable since Johnny was always close to Bliss" Sally said. 

"Bliss Wentz" Patrick and Pete stood up right away, still holding hands, and walked to the doctor. "You two are her parents" 

"Yeah" Pete said. "Please us she's okay" 

"She's fine. We got all the pills pumped out of her stomach and we had to give her twenty stitches on each arms. She's very lucky to be alive right now" the doctor told them.

"Can we see her?" Patrick asked. 

"Actually she informed me that she didn't want any visitors" 

"What? Why would she say-" Patrick was lost at words. 

"I had told her that family was here and that she didn't want to see them. I can have a nurse ask her again in a few minutes" they nodded and thanked the doctor. They sat back down and told the kids what the doctor told them.

"Maybe she thinks we're mad at her" Dylan suggested.

"No. She's ashamed" Everyone looked at Pete as he continued talking. "She feels like she's a failure since she cont kill herself. So she's gonna try again cause life fucking sucks. She's gonna fail again, but instead of feeling miserable, she gets happy. Then life comes and bites her in the ass and she's miserable again. This time someone will stop her on the third try because they love her. She'll be happy, but will still feel ashamed everytime she looks at her scars" 

The kids looked at him with wonderment while Patrick looked at him with sad eyes. 

"I need some air" he abruptly stood up and headed for the exit. Patrick got up and followed leaving the kids confused. 

"I hope Dad's okay. Seems like he's taking it hard" Sally said.

"So is Mom. I mean we wouldn't feel sad when their daughter just tried to comment suicide?" Dylan said back.

"True. I mean I would" Miles agreed.

"Wentz family" a nurse said. Dylan got up to see what was wrong.

"I'm Bliss's older brother. Our parents are outside" 

"Okay. She said she'll like to see you guys now" the nurse told him.

"Alright. Thank you" he walked over to his boyfriend and sister. "She said we can see Bliss now. I'll get Mom and Dad" 

"No" Miles said stopping him. "I'll go get them. You go with your sister" Dylan nodded and kissed his cheek before going down the hall with Sally.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"It's just...what did we do wrong, Trick?" Pete said as he was crying.

"We did nothing wrong, Peter. Things happen in the world that we can't protect her from" Patrick reasoned as he put a hand on Pete's forearm to comfort him. Pete just hugged his husband as he softly cried. This wasn't what he wanted for his daughter. 

Miles cleared his throat so the couple knew he was standing there. They turned to look at the teenaged boy.

"When are you gonna tell them?" was all Miles said.

"What are you on about?" Pete said wiping his tears away.

"About the baby. When are you gonna tell them. It's sorta getting obvious since you're starting to show" Miles crossed his arms looking at the two.

Patrick self consciously pulled his shirt down even though it was pretty baggy. "Waiting for the right time" 

"Right time?" Miles laughed at how naïve his sorta uncle/boyfriend's mother was. "There's never a right time in this family or mine. There's always some type of shit happening. So you should tell your kids that their getting a younger sibling. It's the right thing to do"

Pete and Patrick looked at each other knowing he was right. Miles was always right. He was a smart kid. 

"Now Bliss said we can go in her room so come on" 

The three walked in and headed to where Bliss was at. Miles walked in first and went to stand next to his boyfriend and put a arm around his waist. Patrick immediately went to her bedside and kissed her forehead. 

"You had us so worried, Bliss" Patrick said hugging her. 

"I'm sorry" she softly said as Pete went to hug her and kiss her cheek. 

"Promise me you won't do it again, baby girl. Please" Pete begged looking into his daughters blue green eyes. 

Bliss didn't answer just looked down at her bandaged arms. "You want to hear something painful your mom and I have been through so I'll tell you one right now. All of you" Pete said sitting down in one of the chairs. Patrick sat next to him.

"I've been in your position, Bliss. I was going though a lot when the band was making our second album. I was in a dysfunctional relationship and I was fighting my own demons. I locked myself in a bathroom and took a bunch of pills. I looked in the mirror and hated what I saw so I punch it causing my knuckles to be messed up. Your mom had someone break the door down to save me. On this day in 2005, I had-" 

Pete swallowed hard and put his head down. Patrick rested a hand on his thigh causing Pete to look up at him. Patrick just nodded his head signalling for him to go on.

"I tried to kill myself again. It was in a Best Buy parking lot. I was just scared. I was dealing with the band and I felt like my pills weren't helping. I was just done with living. I didn't want to try anymore. I called our manager and he called your mom. He came and saved me again"

"When I woke up in the hospital bed he yelled at me saying that he was pissed that I thought of leaving him. I was gonna try a third time but your mom stopped me before I can even attempt to. That time I was scared of being alone. It was when the band decided to go on hiatus and I thought I was gonna lose my best friends. I was scared of having to stay home and raise a kid. I was scared of his mom finding out I was having a sorta affair with your mom. I was scared of a lot of things back then kids"

"Sure I'm still scared. I'm scared of you kids growing up" he looked at Sally who was looking at him sadly.

"I'm scared of you kids going through heart breaks" he looked at Miles and Dylan's linked hands. 

"I'm scared of you kids dying before me and your mom" he laid his eyes at Bliss. 

"I'm scared one of you kids are gonna have what I have" he looked at all of his children. 

"I'm even scared that one day your mom will leave me cause he'll realize how worthless I am" Patrick held his hand cause he knew Pete was most terrified of that.

"Sure, Bliss, I haven't gone through what you've gone through, but I have had some pretty fucked up times. So next time, or anytime for you kids, that you feel like doing something horrible, come talk to me or your mom. Now do guys have any questions" 

"Why are you always sad on May 31st and July 12th, Mom?" Dylan asked causing everyone to look at him confused. "Don't act like you guys haven't noticed. Mom just stays in bed and cries on those days. He always had since I was young" 

"Yeah. I noticed that last year" Sally agreed. 

Patrick was wary on telling the kids and Pete noticed. "They should know, Trick"

Patrick took a deep breath before saying, "Those were your siblings birthday" 

"What?" Sally said, confusion laced in the question. 

"I had two miscarriages before I was expecting you girls" 

"Why didn't you ever tell us?" Dylan questioned.

"It's was already hard for me to deal with it so it's even harder telling you kids. I was devastated when I lost the two. I still am" 

"It was hard time for your mom and I. That's why we're lucky to have you girls" Pete added. 

"Anything else you want to tell them?" Miles said causing the couple to look at him fastly. 

"No" Patrick quietly said. 

"Really?" Miles smirked. "Cause to me it looks like-" 

"Alright" Pete said before the boy can continue talking. "Your mom and I got some news" 

"I'm pregnant" The kids all looked at him with huge eyes. 

"You serious?" Sally just had to ask.

"Yeah. Two months now" Patrick confirmed. 

"That's great. I'm happy for you guys" Dylan walked over and hugged both his parents. Sally had did the same action.

Pete and Patrick then looked at Bliss who was still looking down at her bandages. "Bliss?" 

"Can I be alone, please?" Everyone looked at each other but commanded to her wishes.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The family were sitting in the waiting room once again. It was already dark out, but they all wanted to stay. 

"Where is she?" They all looked towards the door to see Johnny coming their way. Close behind was his dad and little sister. 

Johnny look very much like Josh. The only difference was he had Tyler's head shape and nose. 

Trinity looked more like Tyler. The only thing she had of her father's were his nose. 

"She's in room 505" Johnny quickly left the waiting room leaving Josh and Trinity to give everyone hugs.

"How you been, Josh?" Patrick asked.

Josh was pretty much the same. He had dyed his hair pink and still looked like he was still in his twenty's. He was wearing a white shirt with a black jumper over it. He of course was wearing black skinny jeans that had a hole on the knee to show Tyler's name. 

"Good. Just taking care of the kids and what not. How bout you guys? Holding up?" Josh asked.

"Pretty good. A lots been happening with Bliss" Pete said.

"I can imagine. Can't imagine the happy girl I know being sad and trying to do this" 

"Yeah. She's gonna be okay though. I know she will" Before Patrick can say anymore they heard the loud familiar voice. 

"Where is she?" Brendon pretty much shouted.

"Bren, she's okay. Just sit down" Brendon and Dallon walked over and sat down in the uncomfortable chairs. 

"Why didn't you call me?" 

"We didn't want everyone to show up when everything was okay" Patrick explained to the younger man.

"Still. I'm her godfather. Not very nice to find out one of my goddaughters is in the hospital from the Iero boy" Brendon then turned to Josh. "Oh hey dude. Nice to see you" 

"Nice to see you too. Same for you too Dallon. When you gonna knock him up?" 

"What! There will be no knocking up!" Brendon said before his husband could answer. 

"I'm just saying. You sounded like a mama bear just right now" Josh said. 

"Shut up, Dun" Brendon sneered. "You guys okay though?" 

"Yeah. Fine" Pete said. 

"Hey Patrick" Dallon called out. "By any chance are you pregnant?" The tall man had noticed the baggy shirt and how one of his hand was on his stomach.

Patrick nodded his head causing the three to congratulate them. They then just talked to Josh to catching up on how his life has been in Ohio.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Johnny walked into the room to see the girl he remember so much. She was just staring down at the bandages. It pained Johnny to see them. He softly knocked on the door frame so she knew he was there. 

She looked and softly smiled at seeing the family friend. "Johnny" she basically whispered as she raised her hand out for him. 

He walked over and held her hand as he sat down. "You okay, B?" 

"Yeah. What are you doing here?" She asked.

"We headed over as soon as we heard" Bliss put her head down feeling ashamed. She cause him and his whole family to travel all the way down here. "It's okay, B. Dad understood. He said he sorta missed LA. Plus he was also worried about you" 

"I just feel bad. Going out of your way just for me" 

"Hey" he tilted her chin up with his finger so he can see her face. "I care. My family cares" 

She nodded her head knowing he was right. "Why did you do it?"

"You won't understand, Johnny" 

"Tell me. I'll try to. Please Bliss" 

"I just felt worthless. I mean for God sake the only way someone could love me was for them to" she stopped cause she didn't want to say it. It hurt too much. 

"To do what?" Johnny pressed. 

"Rape me" she whispered.

"When did this happen? Who would do that to you?" Johnny felt himself crying. Who would do something so cruel to her?

"It was at a party. He put something in my drink. I just felt like hell afterwards. Like I said who can love me. I'm fucked up Johnny. My Dad told me his fears and one of them has happened" 

"You can't think like that. Just because someone did something really messed up to you doesn't mean no can love you" 

"Who then Johnny? Who can possibly love a fuck up like me?" 

"I can. I love you, Bliss Jane Wentz"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did the math to figure out that Dylan's birthday is on April 21st and the twins are on May 9th.   
> Just wanted to share that info. Hope you guys liked. Next chapter will be up soon. Not soon soon, but soon. I swear.


	8. Relationships

*Month Later*  
Miles and Dylan were at Miles house for a difference. Dylan was sitting at the messy desk that Miles had in his room. He was trying to do his AP Calculus homework. Miles, of course, decided to not do the homework. Dylan remembers him saying something along the lines, "that bitch giving homework on weekends? No wonder why I hate her" 

He had his usual black skinny jeans on but this time he was wearing one of Miles shirts. It was white and on the front it said 22. It was slightly big on him since Miles was taller. He had his usual black framed glasses on since he got his mom's bad eye sight. He was having a messy hair day so he wore his black beanie. 

Miles was wearing the same jeans he usually wears. A little fun fact Dylan knows about Miles is that he doesn't wash his jeans until the second week mark. He said that it's cause he likes the memories that are within them.   
Anyway he was also wearing a Smith's shirt that his dad gave him. He was laying on his bed with his baby blue color electric guitar against him. He had been going to band practice a lot so he was still trying to perfect the riffs since they might start doing gigs soon. 

This was the first time in awhile that the couple got to spend a day together. Of course they saw each other at school, but after school Miles would go to Zach's for band practice. The had written a total of five songs which was enough for an EP. They were just trying to perfect them before they recorded them and to get the lyrics down. Dylan was sorta bugged by it in the beginning, but he knew how passionate Miles can be with music. 

"Can you help me?" Dylan asked. 

Miles put the guitar next to him and got off the bed. He walked over and pulled Dylan out of the chair and sat down. He then patted his lap signaling to Dylan to sit in his lap. 

Dylan does and he watches Miles as he figured out the hard equations for him. Dylan liked seeing how Miles squinted his golden brown eyes at the paper since he was trying to focus on the problem. Sometimes he would crinkle his nose once he notices he makes a mistake so he twirls the pencil in his hand to erase the problem. 

"There" Miles said as he put the pencil down. He turned his head to look at Dylan to see him watching him. "What are you looking at?" 

"My incredibly gorgeous and smart boyfriend" Dylan said with a smile. 

Miles just smiled and shook his head. "Yeah right" 

Dylan was gonna say that his statement wasn't a lie, but Miles kissed him before he could. Dylan wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck as he fell into the trance his nicotine lips had. It was his biggest weakness now. 

They were getting really into it, but Miles phone went off. He broke the kiss and moved Dylan off his lap. He walked over to the bed and picked up the phone. 

"Hello...oh yeah....I forgot...yeah....I'll meet you there....alright....bye" Miles hung up and then looked at Dylan, who was pretending to do his homework instead of listening in on the conversation. "Hey, baby, I'm gonna have to head out" 

"Oh. Where you heading out to?" Dylan asked.

"Um..just gonna go figure out lyrics" Miles said as he went to his closet to get a flannel to wear over his shirt. 

"At Jake's?" Dylan was watching Miles as he asked the question.

"Uh, no. I'm gonna go to this café place with Zach" Miles said while butting on his boots. 

"Oh. Okay" Miles had notice the disappointment in his boyfriend's voice. 

"What's wrong?" Miles said with concerned and slight annoyance. 

"It's just" Dylan paused. "You spend a lot of time with just Zach" 

"Are accusing me of cheating on you?" Miles said pissed.

"No I'm just slightly pissed that you spend more time with him then with your own boyfriend" Dylan said crossing his arms. 

"I spent my whole childhood with you" 

"Yeah as friends. We're boyfriend's now, Miles" Dylan argued. 

Miles bit his tongue from saying something he knew he was gonna regret. He just walked out the room leaving an angry Dylan behind.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Hey B" Bliss looked over at Johnny who was driving.

"What?" 

Johnny smiled and said, "Do you want to go to dinner first or the movies?" 

"Um I don't really care what we do first" she responded as she pulled her phone out. 

"Alright. Music store it is" Bliss rolled her eyes cause of course he would say that.  

They soon arrived at their destination and walked into the store. Bliss headed to the keyboards since she can really only play the piano good. Johnny was looking at them with her, but then disappeared. 

Bliss walked around till she found him sitting behind a drum kit. The worker close by were watching him while some customers had stopped to see what Johnny was gonna do. 

Johnny had the drumsticks in hand and lifted his arms up to stretched a bit. He then decided to play the first song he ever learned to play thanks to his dad. Soon Johnny had a crowd and Bliss smiled cause she knew this was his element. 

He finish it off and everyone cheered. Johnny just casually put the drumsticks on the snare and walked over to Bliss. 

"Hey rockstar" she said smiling.

"Not even, B" 

"What's the name of that song?" Bliss asked as they started walking to the guitars. 

"I don't remember. My dad said it was one of his. Something with an L. It was a long time ago" 

Bliss had been running her hand on the strings of one of the guitars hanging as she ask Johnny, "You still haven't asked your dad about your mom?" 

"I asked him last year and he just changed the subject" Johnny had held Bliss's hand as they walked out of the building. 

"Have you looked it up at all?" She asked.

"No. I know Dad will tell me at his own time" Johnny knew that it wasn't true but he was hopeful that one day he would tell him. "Now come on. Let's get some food"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Hey. Sorry I'm late" Miles said as he went to sit in the chair next to his bandmates. The place was sorta like a café bar.

"It's cool, man. I just ordered so it's fine" Zach said looking back down at his notebook he had. 

Miles took off his flannel and draped it over the back of the chair as the server headed over. "Can I just get a cup of black coffee, please" 

The guy nodded his head and went to make his coffee. "So what's our plan?"

"Um.." Zach moved his laptop so it would be between them. "So Jake sent me lyrics and he said he would like to have it for this track we finished" 

Miles grabbed the bulky headphones and listened to the music and also looked at the email with lyrics. He nodded his head imagining how Jake would sing it. He took off the head phones and saw a cup on a saucer with the hot liquid. 

"Yeah. That would be fucking great. So we just need one more. I have lyrics for the other two" 

"Really? It's only been a day since we last saw you" Zach said amazed.

"Yeah. I've just had them in my head. So just email Jake to ask if he has any ideas" Miles took a sip of his coffee and hissed from not thinking about the fact that it was still burning hot. 

Zach did what Miles asked and then got his coffee and waited for a response. 

"So how's you and Dylan been?" Zach asked awkwardly. 

"Good" 

"Just good. Normally you would go on forever about him" Zach wasn't lying. Whenever Whistler or Jake asked about the amazing guitar player's boyfriend he would go on for days about the older boy. 

"We sorta got into an argument before I got here" Miles said drinking the coffee.

"What about?" Zach was just trying to be a good friend/bandmate.

"He was pissed that I've been spending a lot of time with you. Saying that I should spend more time with him since he's my boyfriend. It makes no sense why he wants more time with me. I've spent my whole life by his side. He can't just accuse me of cheating on him" 

Zach froze at the last sentence and refreshed his email just to slightly distract himself. 

"Maybe" Miles looked at him with a curious look. "Maybe we should stop hanging out so much" 

"Why? I mean dude you're my bandmate. You and I get each other" 

"That's the thing Mi. Dylan is right"

"About us spending a shit ton of time together?"  Miles said lost.

"Yeah. Also the fact that..the whole cheating thing" Zach quietly said 

"Cheating thing? I know for a fact I haven't been unfaithful to Dylan. I would never do that to him" 

"Miles, I-" Zach couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence. He was always good with action so that's what he did.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sally was walking with some of her cheerleader friends to this new diner in town. They were walking past a café place that her friend was going on saying that it was really cool. She noticed Miles car in the parking lot so she looked through the window to see if maybe it really was him. 

When she did, she was absolutely shocked. He was kissing someone who definitely wasn't her brother. 

*Sneak Peak for Next Chapter*   
"Why the hell did you take my shit, Dylan?!?"

"I'm learning more about you by myself then from you yourself" 

"You don't mean that"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry so short. I've been busy but next chapter will be long. As always you're welcome to send in requests or anything else. Thank you for reading as always.


	9. What Kind Of Household Is This?

"Where the fuck is my laptop?" Pete yelled into the empty bedroom. He marched out of the room furious. 

"Who took my laptop?" He asked everyone in the living room. The kids and Miles were sitting on the couch watching Star Wars. 

"Oh" Dylan got up and walked to his room and walked back with the laptop in his hand. "Here" 

"Why the hell did you take my shit, Dylan?!? I have personal shit on here!"

"I was just-" Dylan was shocked his father was yelling at him. All his life his dad never raised his voice. At least not like this. 

"Hey! Don't yell at Dylan! Peter, sit down" Patrick calmly yelled. He knew Pete ran out of his medication and the pharmacist won't give him anymore until he went to check with his doctor since it was the yearly check up. That meant Pete won't have his pills for three days and that scared Patrick.  

Pete listened to his husband as Bliss scoffed from where she was sitting. 

Patrick had heard and looked in her direction. "What was that for?" 

"It was for the fact that you're always standing up for Dylan" she said with a pissed look on her face. 

"Really now?" Patrick crossed his arms as he listened to his daughter. 

"Yeah. You do. You have since forever. It's cause he's your first child. You never yell at him even though he sometimes deserve it" She notice her mother standing there with his arms crossed and smiling. "Why the fuck are you just standing there like that!" 

"Go on, Bliss. Say what you want" Patrick said kindly.

"Alright. You want me to say what's on my mind!" She grabbed a cigarette from the pack Miles had and lite it. "I hate that you're always on Dylan's side! Whenever me or Sally have a disagreement with him you pick his side! You just did it now when Dad was yelling at him!" 

Sally was watching the scene looking worried while Dylan looked down at his lap in shame since he caused all this. Pete was staring at his son still slightly pissed about him taking his laptop. Miles was eating chips while watching Bliss yell at her mom. Patrick just kept smiling and nodded his head for his daughter to go on. 

"Why are you always happy?!? What are you fucking hiding?!? People who are always happy are always hiding some dark shit so what is it!" 

Bliss took a hit of the cigarette she held between her two fingers as she was thinking. "Wait. Let me guess. Your daddy left you" 

Patrick's smiled instantly faded and Pete looked at his husband quickly. 

"That's it isn't it. Your dad left you and your mom. You got all depressed and got bullied at school" she said as she circled him 

"Bliss, stop" Patrick whispered helplessly.

"No. I won't stop, Patrick" she put emphasis on his name. "What else are you hiding? Did Dad leave you at some point causing your abandonment issues to rise again? Was it your fault you lost the two babies?" 

"Bliss, please stop" Patrick begging as he felt like he was gonna cry. 

"Why should I? I'm learning more about you by myself then from you yourself" 

"Bliss, maybe you shoul-"

"Sally he said I can say whatever I want. I'm not even close to done" she sneered.

"I feel bad for that baby in you right now. It's gonna be as fucked up as me and Dad. Honestly I wish you weren't my mother. You're the worst mother ever" 

Miles stopped midway of putting a chip in his mouth do to shock. Everyone was in shocked as they watched a tear roll down Patrick's cheek.

There was so much hurt in Patrick's voice as he said, "You don't mean that"

"I do. I wish that I was born like a normal person" 

Patrick walked away and down the hall to his room. Pete quickly followed his husband to comfort him.   
Bliss was still staring at the spot where Patrick was standing. 

"That was fucked up" Miles said in the tense room. 

Bliss turned around to looked at them. "I didn't mean a-" 

"What did you mean you're fucked up like Dad?" Dylan said cutting her off.

"It's nothing" Bliss then walked to her room where she sat on her bed crying.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Trick?" Pete said walking into the bathroom to see Patrick with his head in the toilet. "Baby, are you okay?" 

"Leave me alone please" Patrick groaned and threw up what he had ate for lunch.

Pete grimace, but still walked toward his sick loved one. He rubbed his back as he said, "Let it all out" 

Pete just sat next to Patrick as he was throwing up. Patrick soon stopped and leaned his body against the wall as he held Pete's hand. 

"She said I was a worse mother ever" Patrick said with so much sadness on his face and in his voice. 

"That's not true" Pete quickly said.

"But she said it, Pete. If one of our daughters think that then it must be true" 

"She was just mad. Kids say fucked up shit to their parents. I know I did. I'm sure innocent little you had a once said something mean to your mom" Patrick nodded knowing he was right.

"I'm sorry for yelling earlier" Pete apologized.

"It's fine. I know you're gonna be a little all over the place"  

"You probably will too since you're four months along" Pete smiled largely knowingly.

"I can see you're excited for next week" Patrick couldn't help but smile as well.

"Of course. Gonna see if our little one is a boy or a girl" 

"Never know if we're having twins" Patrick said with a smirk.

"You better knock on wood right now" Patrick laughed as he pulled Pete in for a playful kiss.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Do you guys want to finish the movie?' Sally asked the two boys.

"Sure" Dylan said as he cuddled into Miles side. They sat there watching the action scene with joy. They were all a huge fan of the Star Wars franchise that's to their parents. 

Miles felt his phone vibrate in his pocket so he pulled it out to see it was Zach. Dylan watched as Miles hit the decline button. 

"Why didn't you take the call?" Dylan questioned.

"Don't feel like talking to him right now" Dylan knew something had to be going on since he always answered Zach's calls. He ignored it and went back to watching the movie.

Sally watched the two and Miles met her glare. He tilted his head since he was confused why the younger girl gave him the death glare. 

*Sneak Peek For Next Chapter*  
"Trick, this is so exciting!" 

"No! We aren't doing that! I love him!"

"Do you think we can talk big brother?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's not long as the others. I've been going through a lot. My anxiety has gotten so bad that it's messing with my sleep. I'm also trying to work on my drawings so it's sorta hectic. Next chapter will be fun and comment what sex you want the baby to be. Love you guys and thanks for reading. Also sorry for any errors.


	10. Author Note

Sorry not an update but I need your guys help. So I need help with the next chapter. I need guys to comment four boy names. Also if you guys want smut in the next chapter and who you want to. So please answer those questions. It would be so much help. Love you guys.


	11. Slurpee's and Donuts

"Lunchbox" Patrick groaned and pulled the blanket over his head. He felt the blanket move and Pete moving closer if that's even possible. 

"Lunchbox, it's time to get up. You slept in today" Pete said as he looked at the time on his phone. It was noon. 

"Yeah. I have an excuse. I'm carrying your not first but fourth child" Patrick said into the pillow. Pete smiled as he found what his husband did similar to what Dylan does. 

"I'm sorry you have to carry my spawn, but if I remember correctly you always like having kids" Pete got of the bed to go get his denim jacket that was hanging in the closet. 

"I like raising them not giving birth" Patrick said as he finally sat up in the bed with his hair standing in random directions. 

"Don't you just look adorable" Pete said as he walked over to the bed to give Patrick a quick kiss. 

Pete headed out the room, but popped his head back in to tell Patrick, "By the way, you have half an hour to get ready before your appointment"

"Holy smokes!" Patrick quickly got out the bed to rush to get ready.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Miles had gotten home late last night. He had spend the day at band practice since they were planning on getting a gig soon.

He woke up and looked at his clock to see he only slept three hours. He groaned but got up and headed down the stairs to the kitchen. He got an apple and went back up to his room.

It was three in the morning so he didn't have much to do. He opened his window and sat on the ledge as he smoked a cigarette. He then decided to just read instead so he was sitting on the window ledge reading Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban while eating his green apple. 

He then saw that it was six. He knew his parents will be up soon and he realized he didn't really want to go to school. He was trying to think of a good excuse and he thought about what the guys said last night. They all said that he looked too different compared to them and their music. 

They were more indie like while he was more emo looking. So he knew the perfect excuse to mess school. He walked down the hall to his parents room. His mom was soundly asleep and his father was spooning him still asleep as well. 

Miles sat criss crossed at the end of the bed and they didn't wake at all. He poked their calf's with his pointer fingers at the same time and still nothing. He did it three times so then decided to grab his phone. He blast Wake The Dead by The Used causing his parents to quickly wake up since the song started by a girl screaming.

"What the fuck!" Frank yelled as he sat up in the bed. Gerard just groaned and put the pillow over his face. 

"Turn off the music Calix!" Gerard yelled once he realized the pillow didn't muffle the music. 

"Sorry" Miles turned off the music and looked at his upset parents. 

"Shouldn't you be at school, Cal?" Gerard asked. He always tend to call Miles by his middle name. 

"That's why I'm here. Can we have like a family day. You know go to the mall" 

"You don't like malls" Frank stated as he watched Gerard get out of bed to get dressed. 

"Yeah, but the guys sorta realized I didn't match our music and what not. So I wanted to change my wardrobe and my hair" Miles spoke all while his parents started getting dressed. 

"Alright. Can I get some coffee before we go?" Gerard asked as he put his jacket on. 

"Of course!" Miles said excitedly. He questioned how he had so much energy when he didn't get any sleep.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Hey Dylan" he turned to see the Miles' tall bandmate heading his way.

"Hey Zach. What's up?" Dylan asked as he was in his locker. 

"Nothing. Just I was wondering if you seen Miles today?"

"He didn't come to school today. He texted me saying he's going out with his parents" Dylan answered. 

"Oh okay" Zach really wanted to talk to Miles. 

"What are you doing here?" Dylan jumped and turned to see Sally standing next to him.

"I was just looking for Mi-" 

"You leave Miles alone" Sally sneered.

"Okay. I'm just gonna go" Zach awkwardly walked away and Dylan turned to give his younger sister a pointed look.

"Why were you being so mean?" Sally just smiled and walked away. Dylan was standing there very confused.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Patrick was sitting on the examining bed while Pete was sitting in the chair beside him. They were holding hands while waiting. 

"Hey you two" Cecilia said walking in with Patrick's file in hand.

"Hey Cecilia" Patrick said back. She pulled the stool so she can sit down. 

"You know the drill, Patrick" he laid down and pulled his shirt up like he's done so many times. 

"I can tell you're excited to see the gender of your guys little one" she said putting the gel on Patrick's stomach. 

"Very" Pete said not wiping the grin off his face.

"Alright. So there is the baby" she said pointing at the screen.

"So boy or girl?" Pete asked. Patrick smiled at Pete cause he truly was excited. 

"It seems you two are having a baby boy" she said. 

"Oh my god. You hear that, Trick. A baby boy" Patrick laughed as Pete held his hand. 

"I heard, Peter. I'm right here dork" 

"Here's some pictures" Cecilia said handing them to Patrick. "Have a good day" 

"Trick, this is so exciting! We got to tell the kids. Come on, Trick" Patrick smiled even wider cause who would thought The Pete Wentz would be such a family man  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Miles was sitting in the stylist chair as his mom was talking to the hair stylist. Frank was standing next to Miles on his phone doing god knows what. 

The hair stylist cane back and started working on his hair. His mom just smiled at him through the mirror.

"What did you tell her to do to my hair?" Miles asked as she started cutting his hair. 

"Just told her to do something different" Gerard said smiling at his son. 

"Should I be scared, Dad?" 

"Little bit" Frank said not even looking up. Miles indeed was scared once he saw the lady get hair dye.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Patrick was in the kitchen making a peanut butter sandwich for himself since it seemed to be one of his cravings. He heard the door open and the kids coming in. 

"Oh my god!" He heard them yell excited. Patrick was guessing they walked into the living room to see their older brother. 

He walked into the room to see he was correct. They were all hugging Bronx and saying how much they missed them. Patrick went and sat next to Pete while biting into his sandwich. 

"What are you doing here anyway?" Sally asked once they all sat down. 

"Mom and Dad called me to come on down. So-" Bronx looked at his parents. "What's going on?" 

"Well we found out you guys are gonna have a little brother" Pete said. Bliss rolled her eyes as the other kids congratulated their mom and dad. 

"Now the reason I wanted you to come down, Bronx, was because we want you guys to name him" 

"We just want suggestions. So just write names down and next week will look at the paper you give us. Just circle you're favorite" Patrick explained. 

"Whatever" Bliss said before getting up and going into her room. Patrick was hurt that she got and left. This is the longest they went without talking. He knew he had to give her which he hates. He figured that's part of being a mother.

By the way, your mother an I are gonna be heading out in two hours to go to an event. We won't be back till late" Pete told them. The kids all nodded and they went back to talking about the new member who will be in the world soon.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Dylan had decided to go out onto the street to play some soccer since he hadn't for sometime. He's been so busy with school and what not. He was kicking the ball around and kicking in-between the street lights. 

He was really good at soccer he knows it. The coach for the soccer team had came up to him in sophomore year asking if he wanted to be on the team. He declined and saying that he was in choir madrigals meaning he didn't have time. 

He was working up a sweat so he took off the shirt he was wearing and continued playing. He kicked the ball and it went between the poles.

"And he makes the goal" Dylan turned to look at the familiar voice. His mouth dropped once he saw him. 

"Miles?" He asked to be sure. 

He was wearing a pair of black converse, pants, and shirt that went to his elbow. The huge difference was that his hair wasn't black and over his eye a little bit. It was blond and was shaggy but it would look nice if he put product in it. He also didn't have his eyebrow piercing or a little bit of eyeliner on. 

"Oh my god" he walked up to his boy and ran his fingers through the now blond hair. "What happened?" 

"Decided to change it up. I look like an odd ball standing next to the guys" Miles explained. 

"It's just-" Dylan kept running his fingers through the hair and then rested both hands on Miles chest. "Different" he whispered. 

"Good or bad?" Miles whispered back.

"Good" Dylan said before standing on his toes to kiss his lips. Miles leaned down slightly to kiss back and like all their kisses it was perfect. 

"Love you" Dylan said with so much love in his voice. 

"I love you too" Miles said back. They kissed one more time before heading into the house.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
While Dylan was playing outside Patrick and Sally were sitting on the couch talking. Pete was in the room getting ready which always took forever. Bronx had left a few minutes ago since he didn't want to hit traffic. 

"So how is it being pregnant again?" Sally asked her mother. 

"Wonderful" Patrick said sarcastically. "It's not always fun, but-" Patrick rested a hand on the bump that's not so noticeable due to the button up. "It's worth it in the end" 

"I sometimes can't get over the fact that you're the one who brought me into the world" Sally said 

"Your father helped just as much" Patrick laughed once he saw the look of disgust on Sally's face.

"Ew. Don't make me think about that" 

"Well that's how someone gets pregnant. You know that" Patrick said.

"I know, Mom" Sally give Patrick a soft smile. 

"You know" Patrick said getting serious. "Your father's fear of you kinds growing up and leaving is something I fear as well"

Bliss was feeling hungry so she quietly left her room. She looked into the living room to see her mom and sister. She stayed hidden but watched the two talk.

"I'll never leave, Mom. I mean sure. One day I'm gonna go off and live my happily ever after like you and Dad did, but I'm always gonna come back. I love you, Mom" Sally went and hugged Patrick.

"I love you too, sweetie. You're always gonna be my baby girl" 

Bliss quickly and quietly went back to her room and cried. The main thought running through her head was 'Mom doesn't love me'   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Hey Johnny. What are you doing here?" Miles said once he saw the family friend. 

"Bliss called me. I think she's having a bad day" Johnny explained.

"Bad day? What do you mean?" Dylan asked. 

"You don't know?" 

"Know what?" He asked back.

"It's not my place. I'm gonna take her out for awhile. I'll bring her back before Patrick and Pete get home" Johnny said before walking into the house to get Bliss. Dylan and Miles just sat on the curb of the street confused.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Pete and Patrick had arrived at the event to see of course tons of people. It was a charity event that Pete and Patrick had supported since forever so of course they made an appearance. 

Patrick and Pete went to take pictures with a few fans before going in front of the paparazzi. While Pete was signing an autograph for a fan, he looked over at his husband who was taking a picture with one. Pete smiled as he noticed Patrick had that motherly glow. That was one of the many favorite things that came with Patrick being pregnant. 

Patrick caught Pete looking his way and smiled back. The two held hands as they headed toward the flashing cameras. Pete kept a secure arm around Patrick's waist the whole night and Patrick didn't mind at all.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"I'm going out!" Sally yelled by the front door.

"Where you going?" Dylan asked as he turned on the couch so he can see his younger sister. 

"Out with Crystal. I'll be back in like two hours" Sally said.

"Okay. Be safe" Dylan said turning back around.

"Okay Dad!" Sally yelled back laughing. 

Dylan and Miles had watched two episodes of Hannibal before deciding that they should save the rest for another day. 

"So what you want to do now?" Dylan asked.

Miles just looked at Dylan and kissed him softly. Dylan placed a hand on the nape of Miles neck to pull him closer to deepen the kiss. Miles put his hands on Dylan's waist as they kept kissing. 

Dylan broke the kiss and said, "Room?" 

"You sure?" Miles asked.

"Yeah" Dylan said against Miles lips as he kissed him again. 

They both headed to the room and let's just say they had a night that neither of them can ever forget.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Fuck" Pete groaned. The two had gotten home and were still in the car. Before they got off the car they started making out and that lead to them getting into the backseat. 

Right now Patrick was laying on his back with Pete on top of him and Patrick had a hand down Pete's pants. Pete was kissing Patrick's neck as Patrick jerked him off. 

"I want you in me" Patrick whispered in Pete's ear. Pete groaned cause he always got more turned on when Patrick talks dirty. 

Pete started pulling off Patrick's pants and boxers. He then settled between Patrick's milky white thighs. Pete unbuttoned his pants and undid his zipper so he can pull out his hard dick. 

Patrick wrapped his legs around Pete's waist as Pete slowly pushed in. Patrick gave a low whine since he was going in dry, but it still felt so good. 

"Stay still" Patrick said as he breathed heavily. 

"We haven't done this in awhile" Pete said as tried to keep all his weight off of Patrick.

"What? Have sex?" Patrick asked confused.

"No. I meant we haven't fucked in the back of a car in years. Why are we now? We can just go inside" Pete questioned.

"Yeah, but the kids are probably up. It's only nine" Patrick stated.

"Yeah, but we can just go into-" 

"Peter, just fuck me already" Patrick demanded. Pete listened and started thrusting slowly since he know it probably still hurt a bit. 

"Oh fuck" Patrick said once he felt Pete hit his prostate. It felt so good since Pete was going slowly. "More, Pete" 

"I'm in all the way" Pete said back.

"Then go faster" Patrick said as he moaned. Pete listened and went faster and harder. 

Patrick was withering under him and Pete couldn't help but to mark up Patrick pale neck. 

"Fuck. I'm close, Pete" Patrick moaned.

"Me too, baby" Pete said before kissing Patrick's bruised lips. 

Patrick moaned against his mouth as he can and Pete did to once he came inside of him. 

Pete rested his forehead against Patrick's as they tried to catch their breath. Pete soon moved to get some napkins they hand in the car to clean up the mess they made. 

Once they were done making themselves look presentable to go into the house, Pete kissed Patrick softly.

"I love you, Trick" he said. Patrick could help but love that every time Pete tells him he does there's more and more love in the statement.

"I love you too, Peter"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Miles got home to not see his mom or dad's car. He figured his mom went to a meeting with Gabriel and his dad was with his bandmates. 

He parked the car and got off. He unlocked the door and walked in. On his way to his room he heard someone turning a page of something. He walk to the sitting room they had to see Zach. He was sitting there flipping through a magazine. 

"What are you doing here?" Miles asked. 

"I wanted to talk" Zach said as he closed the magazine. 

"About?" Miles asked.

"About us" 

"There is no us. You're just a bandmate right now. Not even a friend to me" Miles said.

"Really? Cause if I remember correctly you kiss me back that day" 

"That meant nothing!" Miles yelled. 

"Really cause when we left the cafe you kissed me again!"

"It meant nothing! You're nothing to me!" Miles yelled.

"Really now! How would you know?!?" 

"Because I'm with Dylan!" 

"And! Who cares about him! I know you want us to date!"

"No! We aren't doing that! I love him!"

"Bullshit! How does it feel to know you're the one who made Bliss get raped!" 

"How fucking dare you!" Miles was about to go him but his mom and dad stopped him.

"Whoa! What's going on!" Frank yelled. 

"You should leave" Gerard said to Zach. He nodded an walked out and Miles stood there still fuming.

"Are you okay?" Gerard asked his son.

"I'm fine" he said roughly before going to his room   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Pete" Patrick softly said in the dark room. He was laying on his side and looking at his sleeping husband. "Pete" still nothing. "Peter" he said louder.

"What?" Pete said with his eyes closed. 

"I want a Slurpee" Patrick said almost child like. It was like when Dylan was small and he really wanted a candy but he was too shy and embarrassed to ask. 

"What time is it?" Pete asked with his eyes still closed. 

"Three" Patrick said with a guilty tone. 

"How bad do you want it?" Pete asked

"The baby wants it bad" Pete sighed and got up. He pulled on a pair of pants and grabbed a shirt. 

"Anything else you want?" Pete asked as he put on his shoes. 

"Donuts" Patrick said excited.

"Alright. I'll be right back"   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When Pete got home he saw the kitchen light was on. He walked in to find Patrick sitting on the bathroom floor eating straight out of the peanut butter jar. 

"Here, babe" Pete said handing Patrick the extra large slurpee. 

Patrick smiled and grabbed the cold drink. He took a sip and looked up at his husband with a smile. 

"You got my favorite" 

"Of course I got you blueberry" Pete said sitting down next to him. "And here's all the donuts. I grabbed two packs of each kind" 

"Oh my god" Patrick said looking into the bag. "I love you so much" Patrick said hugging Pete

"You better" Patrick kissed him and then moved to open a pack of donuts. 

"Good?" Pete asked as Patrick ate one off the chocolate donuts. Patrick nodded his head as he took a sip of the slurpee. 

They sat there eating donuts, mostly Patrick did, and sharing sips of the slurpee. 

Soon there were wrappers every where and an empty slurpee. Patrick leaned his head against Pete's shoulder as they sat there in silence. 

"We need to started getting the nursery ready" Patrick just hummed as a response. Pete looked at him to see he had his eyes closed. 

"Mom!" Patrick eyes instantly opened and he moved his head off Pete's shoulder. 

"Help me up" Patrick told Pete. 

Pete helped him up and Patrick rushed down the hall to Bliss's room. 

There Bliss was sitting up in her bed sweating and breathing heavily. 

"I'm right here, sweetie" Patrick sat on the bed and pulled her into a hug. Bliss pushed him away. 

"Don't touch me!" Pete walked in and saw the hurt on Patrick's face. 

"Bliss" Patrick said.

"Don't hug me. You don't even love me" she said as she started crying. 

"Why would you think that, sweetie?" He asked as he moved a strand of her hair out of her face so he can see her beautiful blue eyes. 

"Because I yelled those hateful things to you. Plus you said Sally was your baby girl" 

"You and Sally are both my baby girls" Patrick said as he wiped her tears. "I already forgave you for saying those things. I know you didn't truly mean all that" 

"Im sorry, Mom" she said as she hugged Patrick. 

"It's okay, Bliss" Patrick said running a hand through her hair as he hugged her. 

"I'm not well, Mom" Patrick froze and he looked at Pete who stood frozen in the door frame. 

"What do you mean?" Patrick asked scared. 

"I'm sick like Dad" she said. Patrick can feel his eyes watering and he looked at Pete to see his eyes are as well. 

"Are you sure?" Patrick asked. 

"The signs are there. I was to scared to go to the doctors" she said. She pulled out of the hug go look at both her parents. "I'm sorry"

"It's okay, baby girl" Pete said as he went towards her to hug her. "We're gonna help you through it" 

"We're always here for you sweetie" 

Bliss smiled and for once since the accident she felt safe.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sally really couldn't sleep. She knew she shouldn't have kept this secret for so long. It's eating her away. She's just making herself more sick. So she got out of bed and went to Dylan's room. 

He was sitting in his bed with a book in his lap. Sally smiled cause of course he was up late reading. He's the biggest nerd she knows.

"Do you think we can talk big brother?" Sally asked. 

"Of course Sally. What's wrong?" Dylan asked worried. 

By the time Bliss was done explaining what she saw that day with Miles and Zach, Dylan was in tears. 

"Why didn't you tell me soon? Fuck I feel so stupid. I just gave him my virginity, Sally" he said crying. 

"Oh my god. I'm sorry Dylan. I thought it wasn't my place and I though Miles was gonna tell you" she said feeling really bad.

"It okay. I just feel so stupid" he said wiping away his tears. 

"You're not. You know that" Dylan nodded and then pulled her into a huge.

"Thank you for telling me" 

"I'm here all the time, big brother. Always" 

*Sneak Peek For Next Chapter*  
"How fucking dare you!"

"I got us a first gig" 

"No! You can't leave!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long. I've been going through a shit and i know I say that a lot, but it's true. Anyway comment any ideas you guys have and thanks for sending in baby names. I got a lot and I have the perfect name for the new Wentz member. Really excited. Thanks for reading and I'll see you soon.


	12. Family First

Patrick put the waffles on the dinning room table and he noticed that Dylan wasn't there. He had gone into his room and woke him up and he told him he was gonna be up. It wasn't a school day but the family always had breakfast together. Patrick just ignored it thinking maybe Dylan wanted to sleep in today. He sat down at the table and started serving himself a plate. 

"Do you girls want to go out today?" Patrick asked. He knew Pete had some business stuff to do and he hasn't spent time with both of his daughters. 

"Sure. Can we go to the mall?" Sally asked. 

"Bliss?" He asked her. 

"Yeah. I'm okay with that. Can Meagan came with us?" she said looking up from her plate.

"I'll text her and ask her. She might be busy with work" 

"Morning girls" Pete went and kissed both of the girls forehead. "Morning baby" he said before giving Patrick a morning kiss. 

"No Dylan?" Pete asked as he poured syrup on his waffle. 

"No. He's in his room" they all sat there eating and having small talk. Then they heard Dylan walking down the hallway. 

"I'm heading out" Dylan said.

"Alright. Be careful, please" was all Patrick. 

"Alright" Dylan walked away but was stopped.

"Hey. Get back here" Dylan walked back to look at his dad. "Where you going?" 

"Just a walk" Dylan lied. He knew exactly where he was going. 

"Alright. Call me if anything goes wrong" Dylan nodded and walked out of the house.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Patrick and the girls were walking around the mall looking at different things. Meagan couldn't make it since she was doing a photoshoot at the time. 

Sally was wearing a casual but cute outfit. She was wearing a white skirt and a black crop top with a windbreaker over it. She finished the look with knee high socks and her black converses. Bliss was wearing black skinny jeans that had a hole in one knee, a white shirt with a denim flannel over it, and her black converses. The two both were wearing baseball caps. Bliss wore the black one while Sally wore the white one. The two also wore sunglasses that looked similar. 

Patrick was wearing Pete's Joy Division jumper and some skinny jeans that had the elastic at the top. The jumper made it not look noticeable of him being pregnant. The two still haven't went public with it yet but they were planning on soon. 

The three were in a clothing store at the moment browsing around. "Oh look at this cute dress" Sally said pulling out a black dress with a white collar. "It'll look good on you Bliss" 

"I already have a dress like that dork. I also don't wear dresses anymore" Bliss said.

"Oh yeah. I forgot. Didn't you get it for her mom?"

"Yeah. I got it for you on your birthday" Patrick said as he was going through the shirts to see if he sees anything the girls would like. His phone then started ringing. He looked and was shocked to see who it was yet he still answer. 

"Hey. I wasn't sure you had the same number" the familiar voice said. 

"Yeah. How you been, Elisa?" He asked as he walked away from the girls. 

"Been good. I just sorta been missing you. As a friend" she said. "Did you ever really love me?" 

"I think I ever really loved you as a friend. A sister" he truthfully said. 

"That's why you didn't want to marry me" Patrick can practically hear her nodding her head through the phone. "I knew you always belonged to Pete. No matter how many times you said what happened in the past was nothing. You always loved him" 

"Yeah" Patrick breathed out. 

"How is it being married and having kids with him?" Elisa asked.

"Its wonderful. I hope one day you'll know how it feels. To have a children with someone you love and watch them grow up" 

"I'm sure one day I will. Next time you come into town you should visit" 

"Yeah. Maybe not so soon since I'm pregnant right now" 

"Congratulations, Patrick. Is it a boy or a girl" she said. Patrick knew she had to be smiling due to the tone of her voice. 

"It's a boy" 

"I'm gonna have to send you some gifts now" she said.

"You don't really have to, Elisa" 

"I want to, Patrick. I'll talk to you later. Okay?" 

"Yeah. Bye" he hung up and headed back to where the girls were. 

"Who was that?" Sally asked. 

"An old friend. Haven't talked to her in a long time. Come on. I'm craving a slurpee" the girls laughed as the followed their mother out of the store. 

They went to the 7/11 close by and each got slurpee's and some snacks. The girls then started being goofy out side. Patrick took a picture of the two when they started to pretend to be at fashion shoot like Meagan. They both had one leg up and doing similar but different poses. Bliss had both her fingers in the air while looking down. Sally made the rock n roll sign with her fingers while covering her face. 

Patrick posted it to Instagram and captioned it, 'Girls day with @blisswentz and @sdwentz' 

The three then decided to go to some vintage stores before heading out to have lunch where they gossiped and talked about boys.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Dylan had walked around Miles area to figure out what to say. He had gone to the store and got a snack and ate before heading to his location. He got to the Iero household and knocked on the door. He waited until Gerard answered the door. 

"Hey Dylan. What's up?" He asked. 

"Is Miles home?" 

"Yeah. He's in the kitchen" Gerard said as he let the Wentz boy in. "I'm gonna be in the basement with Frankie. He's showing me his plans for his album" 

Dylan nodded and walked toward the kitchen. He watched Miles as he was cutting something on the chopping bored. He was wearing skinny jeans, a brown band t-shirt, and his boots. Dylan still wasn't use to seeing the blond hair. 

"Hey" was all Dylan said. Miles turned around and smiled but it slowly faded. 

"What's wrong?" Miles asked concerned. He can tell just by looking at Dylan face that something was wrong. 

"Is there anything you want to tell me?" Dylan asked deciding on giving him a chance. 

Miles casual shook his head and said, "No" 

"Really? Nothing at all?" Dylan tried to keep the hurt out of his voice as he asked. Miles just shook his head again. "So you're not gonna tell me what happened between you and Zach?" 

"How do you kn-" 

"I doesn't matter how I know?" Dylan said cutting him off. "What matters is you didn't tell me" 

"It wasn't important that's why I didn't tell you. It was only a kiss" Miles spoke.

"How fucking dare you!" Gerard and Frank stopped talking and looked towards the stairs where they can hear Dylan yelling. Gerard was gonna get up to check on them, but Frank grabbed his hand and shook his head. 

"I don't care if it was only a kiss! What matters is you didn't tell me! You didn't tell me the day it happened or the day after that! You didn't think to tell me before you fucked me! Was that your plan for me to trust you and you go sneaking behind my back!" 

"It meant nothing! What's the fucking point of telling you if it meant nothing to me!" Miles yelled back.

"Fine then did you kiss him back?" Dylan said crossing his arms. 

"I-" Miles was caught by surprise and Dylan scoffed since he knew he did just by that answer. "What was I suppose to do?" 

"You were suppose to push him off of you! Not to fucking kiss back! That's what you were suppose to do!" 

"Really! Well you were suppose to help your sister when she fainted and started foaming at the mouth! You just stood there while she was on the floor! You caused that to happen to her!" 

Dylan just slapped Miles hard to make him stop talking. Miles licked his lips and turned back to look at Dylan. He can see tears forming in those gorgeous blue green eyes. 

"Dylan" Miles said as he went to grab at his waist. Dylan stepped away from him and shook his head as he put a hand in front of himself. 

"Don't touch me. I don't ever want to see you again" Dylan said as he walked away. Miles went and grabbed his hand, but Dylan jerked away. "Don't. I'm done. We're done" 

Dylan walked away and out the door. He walked down the street as he felt the tears falling. He soon stopped and fell to his knees as he sobbed. 

He hurt so bad. It hurt to know he ended things with Miles. He pulled his phone out of his pocket. He decided to call his dad since he told him to call if something went wrong.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"I'm gonna have to ask my husband" Pete said into the phone. 

"This is your only chance. I won't have another space available for years" the relator said. Pete then heard his personal phone go off and he looked to see it was Dylan. 

"Alright. I be over there as soon as I can get a flight. I have to go right now. My son's calling" Pete hung up and grabbed his phone.

"Hey" before Pete said anything else he can hear Dylan crying through the phone. "Dylan, what's wrong?"

"Come get me" Dylan cried out. 

"Alright where you at?" He asked as he started leaving his office. 

"I'm two blocks away from Miles place" he said as he was sitting on the curb. 

"I'll be back soon, Jane" he said to his assistant. "I'm heading over right now Dylan" 

"Alright" Dylan then hung up. Pete got into his car and pretty much speed to where Dylan said he was at. He pulled up to see him sitting on the curb. Dylan stood up and got in and Pete looked at him with worried eyes. 

"You okay?" Pete asked. 

"Can we just go home?" He asked in a quiet voice. 

Pete nodded his head and drove off to the house. Once there they got off and Dylan went to his parents bedroom. Pete followed and watched as Dylan sat at the edge of the bed crying. 

Pete sat next to him and pulled him into a hug. Dylan turned to cry into his father's chest. 

"What's wrong, Little Sandwich?" Pete asked him once he stopped crying. 

"I broke up with Miles" Dylan said looking down at his hands so he wouldn't cry again. 

"You want me to kick his ass?" Dylan laughed and went back to hugging his dad. 

"No. I already yelled at him and slapped him" 

Pete laughed and said, "You sound like your mom" 

Dylan laughed too and looked at the nightstand. He picked up the picture frame and looked at the picture. It was of Pete and Patrick when they were younger. They both had bright smiles on their face that lighted up the whole scene. 

"This is one of my favorite pictures of you guys" Pete smiled as he remembered that day. They were out with Joe and Andy since they needed a break from your back when they had started. 

"You guys look so happy. Knowing that you weren't happy back then and yet you were happy with mom. You always loved him even when he was just your best friend"

"He told you that story?" Dylan nodded his head. "Did he tell you about coming to my house for the first time?" 

"No. What happened?"

"So your mom was still in freshman year and he came to my house. We were sitting on the couch and the oven beeped. I looked at your mother straight in his eyes and said, "this is the worst part." I pulled out the pizza with my bare hands, rack and all, while screaming at the top of my lungs. He didn't go to my house for the next four years" 

Dylan was laughing at the story. He can imagine his father doing that back then. Once the two were done laughing Pete got more serious. 

"That day when I was in the bathroom with your mother and he was bandaging my hands, I knew I wanted to marry him. Watching him as he cared for my wounds and telling me how stupid I was for doing that, I knew I wanted him as mine forever" 

"That's what love is" Dylan softly said.

"Yeah. One day you'll know how it feels, Little Sandwich" 

"Why do always call me that? You have since I was little" Dylan asked.

"I've been calling you that since your mom told me he was pregnant with you. I called your mom Lunchbox since the day I meet him cause a lunchbox has all your favorite things in it. So I thought what would be in a lunch box. A sandwich. When I got this" Pete got his wallet out of his pocket and took out the folded ultrasound picture of Dylan. "You were so small so I called you Little Sandwich" 

"What about the twins? I heard you call them Juice Boxes" Dylan questioned.

"Cause sometimes you're lucky enough to get two juice boxes instead of one when you open your lunchbox. We were lucky to have your sisters" 

"I love you Dad" Dylan said hugging Pete again. 

"I love you too, Little Sandwich"   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Guys!" Whistler yelled as he ran into the practice room in Zach's house. "I got us a first gig" 

"Where at?" Jake asked. 

"Oh the other day me and Sally-" 

"What were you doing with Sally?" Miles asked. 

"We were just hanging out. Anyway, we were walking and we came across this venue place. So today I went and they said they had an opening so I was like, "well I got a band and were pretty good." So the guy said yeah. He said he'll sell tickets for $5 and well perform in two days. I already posted it on our social media account and it's sold out" 

"What! We only posted on our website those five songs we recorded in Miles basement" Zach said shocked.

"Yeah. People seemed to like what they heard cause our first show is sold out" Whistler said excited.

"Well we better start practicing then"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Wait. So Dylan broke up with Miles" Patrick asked as he was sitting against the head board of the bed. Pete took a picture of him before answering back.

"Yeah. He didn't say why. He was crying though" 

"Poor baby" Patrick said with a sad look. He never liked when Dylan was sad. "How was work?" Patrick asked. 

"I found a location in New York. I'm heading out there on July 30th" 

"What? You can't go" Patrick said alarmed. 

"I know but-"

"No! You can't leave!" Patrick yelled. "That's when I'm due" 

"I know but I have to, baby. This is my only chance to open a second location" Pete went and held Patrick's hands. "I swear everything will be okay. I'll be back to see our baby boy be born" 

"You promise" Patrick softly said. 

"I promise" Pete kissed his lips to seal the deal. He wouldn't dare miss the birth of son. 

*Sneak Peek For Next Chapter*  
"A record deal and a tour?" 

"You'll always be a sister to me"

"Peter, the baby's coming"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual thank you for reading and leave a comment of any ideas. Love you all. 


	13. Showtime

*Two Days Later*   
It was Miles and the guys big day. They already did sound check at the venue and were waiting by the bar. Everyone was pretty much there. Miles family, the Wentz family, the Trohman family, the Dun family, and the guys family. There were several fans socializing and some even came up for autographs. 

The venue was sorta like a bar/café. Miles was standing with Trinity, Bandit, Bronx, and the guys. Sally was standing by Kit and Crystal. All the other parents were sitting and Bliss kept close to her mother with Johnny. 

Brendon and Pete were sitting together talking about work while the Andy and Joe were talking to Josh. Patrick was sitting with Frank and Gerard and having small talk.

"Hey look what I found" Dylan said walking over. "This one's for you and this one's for you"

He handed Gerard a dark blue flower crown and Frank a dark purple one. He was wearing a red one himself. 

"Where did you get those from?" Patrick asked his son. 

"Oh Whistler found them so he didn't want them and gave them to me" Dylan explained.

While they were talking Sally was talking about school with Kit and his girlfriend. Soon Crystal had gone to the bathroom so it was just Kit and Sally.

"How you been, Dot?" Kit asked. He was the only one who called Sally by her middle name. 

"Good. Just been dealing with cheer and my classes" Sally said. "What about you?" 

"Honestly I'm pretty done with Crystal" 

"Why's that?" She asked. "Did you guys get into a fight or something?" 

"She's just always complaining and saying stuff about you" 

"Me?" Sally asked puzzled. 

"Yeah. Don't worry. I handled it" Kit told her 

"You don't have to stand up for me"

"I want to" he said "You'll always be a sister to me" 

That killed Sally for him to say, but before Kit can see her hurt expression the lights went off meaning it's showtime.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
They went through their four songs and now we're gonna do their last. This time Miles went to his mic to talk. 

"So this is gonna be our last song for tonight. We appreciate all of you coming and liking our stuff. You can get these songs for free on Bandcamp. So this last song is really close to my heart. Jake and I wrote this one about a important date for me. February 25th" 

Pete and Patrick looked at each other and then Bliss. She just had her eyes glued on Miles as she held Johnny's hand.

"Coincidentally that date also involves my mom. So this song is for my mom, Bliss, and Pete. This is Suicide Saturday" 

The song was upbeat and catchy, but the family were listening to the lyrics closely. Bliss couldn't help but smile when Jake sang while looking at her:

I met her once, she was tight, she was tight  
She was tight, she was tight, she was tight as hell

After the song people went up to them to get pictures and autographs. They finally got to their family and friends who all congratulated them on a great performance. 

"Can I talk to you guys alone for a moment?" Pete said to the band. They went outside so they could be alone and no one would disturb them.

"I'm sorry for writing that song. I should of asked first" Miles said quickly since he was scarred that Pete was mad at him.

"No. I'm not mad, Miles" Pete softly said. "I want to talk business"

"Business?" Jake said confused.

"So, Panic is planing on touring in winter and we still need an opener. So I'm offering you $1,000 for making a full album and you will be signed to DCD2 for two years. You will get 50% of the profits you make from selling albums and tickets. You'll have 100% creativity. Once the contract expires you decide if you want to stay signed on or not. So we have a deal?" 

The guys all stared at Pete in shock. They were also taking in all the information they were just told.

"Wait a minute" Jake said with a look of disbelief on his face. "A record deal and a tour?" 

"Yeah. If you guys want" Pete looked at all of their faces seeing the excitement and the disbelief.

"Of course we want!" Jake said before hugging the short man. They all hugged him and thanked him for this opportunity. 

"By the way" Pete said. "You guys should get a manager and from there get a photographer and bodyguard and all that stuff. Just be prepared guys" 

Pete then walked inside to go back to talking to everyone. The guys looked at each other and then screamed in excitement and started jumping up and down. This was for sure the best way their first concert could go.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"So guys we need to find a manager" Zach said. They were sitting at a table in the school cafeteria. They've been eating lunch together every day. It's been a week since their performance and their social medias got more followers. They knew they had long ways till winter but they need to start planning. 

"Why don't we call one of your family friends? They can know someone" Zach said to Miles.

"Yeah. I can call Josh and ask him for his old mangers number. Now a photographer" 

"How about Bliss?" Jake said.

"I can ask her. She would probably want Johnny to come and he's good with tech stuff" Miles informed them.

"Perfect. We got most of the stuff figured out" Jake said.

"Now to focus on our album. We got this guys" Whistler said. They all gave each other high fives and kept eating their lunches.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*Two months later*  
"I'm gonna miss you" Patrick said hugging Pete. 

"I know, baby. I'll be back soon" Pete said kissing his cheek. He still had to drive to the airport. Patrick had offered but Pete didn't want him driving back home by himself. 

"You better. If your son makes an appearance and you're not there I'm gonna be pissed" Patrick said putting his hands on his hip in a sassy way.

Pete smiled and got on his knees so he would be face level with Patrick's large baby bump. "Snack pack, you better stay in that womb for awhile longer. Dad is gonna be back soon" 

Pete kissed the bump and stood up to kiss Patrick's lips. "I gotta get going" 

"Okay. Text me when you get there and when you land" Patrick said as he walked Pete to the door.

"Of course" Pete kissed him again one last time. "Call me if something goes wrong" 

"I will. Now go or you're gonna miss your flight" Pete smiled and got into the car and drove off. Patrick stood in the doorway watching till he couldn't see the car anymore. He went inside and decided to watch some TV. Couple minutes later he got a text from Pete that he was getting on his flight right now. Patrick text him back be safe and continued watching his show.

"Hey Mom" Dylan said as he sat down next to Patrick.

"Hey sweetie. What's up?" Patrick asked.

"Nothing. Just been tempted to text Miles" 

"Whatever happened between you two? You never really told me" Patrick was curious. He wondered what the other boy did so bad.

"He had kissed Zach. I found out from Sally I'm just more hurt that he didn't tell me. So I got mad. If it meant nothing to him then why didn't he tell me. He didn't tell me why so I said we were done" Dylan explained

"I'm proud of you sweetie" Patrick said pulling him into a hug. "I know you loved him, but it's not right what he did" 

"I think he might be dating Zach now. They've been hanging out a lot" Dylan said with a sad tone.

"Sweetie who cares" Patrick said a obvious voice. "All that matters is if you're happy. At least that's all I care about. You're my baby boy" Patrick said as he ran his fingers through Dylan's sorta curly hair. 

"I won't be your baby boy for long" 

"No. You'll always be my baby boy" Dylan smiled and hugged Patrick tightly.

"I love you, mom" he said 

"I love you too, Dylan"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Pete had landed and was taking a taxi to the potential location for the second DCD2. He pulled his phone out to text Patrick. 

To: Trick: Just landed. Heading to location right now. 

From: Trick: Alright. Text me if you decide to get it or not

The taxi got there and Pete payed the man and thanked him. He got out and walked in to see the relator. 

"You must be Mr Wentz" he said walking up to shake his hand.

"Yes. Just call me Pete" he said before looking around. "This place looks pretty cool"

Pete had started walking around and figuring out in his head how he would work the space. 

"Yeah. So would you want it. If not I have another potential location but they're working on fixing some problem with the electric circuits. 

"I think this one's the one" Pete said.

"Perfect" the two talked some more and Pete signed all the paperwork to own the place. The guy was just going on about when he can start moving stuff in and painting and stuff like that when Pete's phone ringed. Pete pulled it out of his pocket to see it was Patrick. 

"Sorry. This will take a moment. It's just my husband" Pete answered it and put the phone to his ear. "Hey, baby. What's up?"

"Peter, the baby's coming" was all Patrick said.

"Wait, what? Right now" Pete said shocked.

"Yes right now. I'm heading to the hospital. The contractions are really far apart so I won't be pushing yet. So hurry up and get your ass over here" 

"Alright. I'll be there. Bye" Pete hung up and looked at the guy. "I got to go man. Thank so much by the way" 

Pete didn't hear what he said cause he was already out the door. He got a taxi and told him to get to the airport. 

He got his phone out and called Gabe. "Hey dude. Long time no hear" 

"Are you in New York?" Pete asked.

"Yeah. I'm here with Bill. Why?" Gabe said.

"Because I need to use your private jet"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Hey" Gerard said as he, Frank, and Miles walked into Patrick's room. 

Patrick was in a hospital gown and in the bed. Dylan was sitting in the chair next to him and Sally and Bliss sat on the other side. 

"Where the fuck is Pete at?" Frank asked once he noticed he wasn't there.

"He's in New York. He's heading over" Patrick said before wincing due to a contraction. 

"You sure. It takes five hours to get here from there" Miles said.

"He'll be here if he doesn't want me to kill him" everyone got quiet since they didn't want to piss off Patrick more. 

"I'm here and here's my paper" Bronx said as he walked in with Bandit. He handed his mom the paper and Patrick looked at it. 

"Oh. I completely forgot. Where's your guys paper?" He asked looking at his other kids. They pulled out the papers from their pockets and handed them to him. The Iero family just watched confused. 

"So what name are you gonna pick?" Bronx asked excited. 

"I'm not saying. You all have to wait till after I give birth to the little guy" Patrick the winced due to contraction.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
They spent the next six hours talking about a bunch of stuff. About Frank's new album, Gerard's new issue of Umbrella Academy, Bandit and Bronx's experience at college, the four kids talking about high school, and Patrick would listen and keep looking at the door. Pete still hasn't arrived and Patrick was freaking. He freaked out more when Cecilia walked in. 

"I'm gonna have to ask all you guys to wait in the waiting room" they all listened and Patrick looked at then with begging eyes to not leave.

"Patrick, it's time for you to push" Cecilia told him.

"No. We have to wait for Pete. I'm-" he then groaned since the baby seemed to want to get out now.

The door then swung open and there stood a Pete, out of breath and hair crazy.

"I made it" he said heading over to be next to Patrick.

"Where have you been? I've bee-" Patrick then groaned loudly due to the pain. Pete had quickly held his hand and said encouraging words. 

"I'm here and that's all the matters right now" Pete said to Patrick.

Patrick nodded his head and told him, "Let's have our baby"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"They have to pick the name I choose for him. It's a really good name" Bronx said.

"Dad's gonna pick mine" they looked at Bliss who was just looking at her phone.

"You picked a name from Nightmare Before Christmas. Didn't you?" Dylan said.

"Maybe. Maybe not" the three rolled their eyes since she was so much like their Dad. 

"How's the band Miles?" Bronx asked.

"Good. Been recording our album" 

"That's cool" the two started talking about music while Dylan talked to Gerard about his comic. 

Then Pete walked out with a huge smile on his face. He nodded his head and everyone stood and followed him to the room. Patrick was sitting up in the bed with a buddle of blanket in his arm. 

There within the blankets was the little baby boy. He had some locks of strawberry blonde hair on his head and Patrick nose. Everything else was all Pete. The little boy hadn't open his eyes yet so they don't know his eye color. The boy was beautiful though.

"So what's his name?" Sally asked excited.

"Locklyn Maximus Oliver Zero Wentz" Patrick said. 

"Thats a long as hell name and that's coming from me" Pete said as he kept looking at his baby boy. 

"Well I wanted to use all the kids first name choice. They were all beautiful names" Patrick lifted the newborn to kiss his cheek. 

"It's a great name" Gerard said.

"Long, but good" Frank added. 

They all were around Patrick's looking down at the new Wentz member. They all went, 'oh,' as the little guy opened his eyes. They were....

"He has two different eye colors" Dylan stated. 

His left one was blue with tints of green. His right was brown but also had tints of green. 

"He's perfect" Patrick said as he kept staring down at the baby. 

"Of course he is. He's ours" Pete said looking at the newborn as well.

The kids all smiled at each other since they knew their parents are happy. That's all that mattered to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little Locklyn Maximus Oliver Zero Wentz was born. So the names are in order of oldest to youngest of the Wentz kids. Just wanted to point that out. I didn't add a sneak peek for the next chapter cause I'm not sure what I'm gonna write. I'm thinking of writing a chapter of The Dun Family or Gerard and Frank. Comment which one or any other ideas you have. Thanks for reading and love you all.


	14. Iero Family

Gerard walked into the kitchen to see Frank standing there making some toast. He shuffled in his skeleton onesie pyjamas over to hug Frank from behind. 

"How did you sleep?" Frank asked. 

"Good. Coffee" Gerard mumbled into his shoulder. 

"On it" Frank pulled out Gerard's red mug and poured the hot caffeine drink. "There you go" 

"Thank you, Frankie" he kissed his cheek and walked over to sit at the table. 

He had one of his drawing books on the table and his pencil pouch. He opened to a fresh page and looked around for something to draw. His eyes then landed on Frank. He was watching the toaster like a little kid waiting for the toast to pop up. His jawline looked stunning and his hair was perfectly messed up. So Gerard started drawing. 

"Hey Mom. Hey Dad" Miles said walking into the kitchen. He went straight to pour a bowl of cereal.

"Hey kiddo" Frank said. He then jumped scared since the toast popped up. Miles just laughed at his Dad and sat at the table.

"What you doing?"

"Sh" was all Gerard said as he kept drawing. 

"Okay then" he turned around so he can look at his Dad. "How you doing Dad?" 

"Good" he walked over and sat next to his husband. "Gonna have to started packing up my stuff for tour" 

"When you going?" Miles asked.

"Next Friday I'm gonna do three shows in town then I'm on the road" 

"How's it being on the road?" 

"It's fun. I mean if your cool with your bandmates and they won't drive you crazy, you'll be fine. I was fine with your Mom when we were in the van and bus" he looked at Gerard and tried to look at what he's drawing, but Gerard was sorta blocking it with his arm. 

"What ya drawing, Gee?" 

"Shhhh" he said again. 

"Okay. Fuck. Anyway kiddo, how's school been?" 

"Good. Just been hanging out with Zach" Miles told him.

"What's going on with you two anyway?" Frank asked. 

"We're sorta dating. I think" 

"You think? How can you not be sure if you're dating someone or not?" Frank asked confused.

"Because like we kiss sometimes, but we're friends. So yeah" 

Gerard put his pencil down and turned the book so Frank can see it. Then he turned to look at his son. 

"So you're gonna date the guy that pretty much ruined the relationship with a guy you supposably loved" 

"What do you want me to do Mom? I know Dylan doesn't want to talk to me again" Miles said.

"The thing is you're not trying Calix" Gerard said with the parental tone. "If you really love him you will do whatever you can to be with him. That's what your father did. Even though I was married he still tried to win me over and he did" 

"Well I'm fucking sorry I'm not like Dad! If he wants me to stay away from him then I will!" Miles yelled getting pissed off. 

"I'm just saying you need to-" 

"I'm sorry I'm not you either! I'm not some weirdo drawing someone with out them knowing! Even if you're married to the person it's fucking weird!" Miles had stood up and walked out of the room and went up stairs.

Gerard turned and looked at Frank. "Is it w-" 

"No. Of course not" Frank said cutting off his husband. "I love all the drawings you do of me. You know that, Gee" 

"I guess we're just weird together" 

"Of course. We've known that for years now" 

Two Weeks Later  
Gerard was sitting in his drawing room as he went off the first copy of the new issue of Umbrella Academy. He then opened his laptop to email Gabriel that it was perfect. He then noticed the time and opened Skype. 

He started calling Frank since it's the time he usually does. He waited and then he saw the adorable faced man he loves. 

"Hi Frankie" he said waving. 

"Hey Geebear" Frank said back smiling. He missed his husband so much. He missed his now dyed grayish hair and cute little faces he makes. "What you up to?" 

"I just finished reading" Gerard paused to pull the comic up so it would be infront of his face. "This bad boy" he then showed half of his face and whispered, "It was amazing" 

"Fuck. I wish I could read. To feel the new pages turn against my fingers. To smell the fresh ink" 

"Oh my god. Shut up. You're making me horny" Gerard said as he slammed the comic down on the desk. 

"Fuck me too. I miss you so fucking much" Frank said with so much yearning in his voice.

"Me too. What are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm here with the guys and drinking a coke" 

"Oh, what does it say?" Gerard asked like a little kid. 

"It says" Frank turned the can so he can see. "Share with a kiss" he made a kissy face to Gerard and Gerard blew a kiss back.

"I miss you"

"I miss you too. You're coming to New York next week right?" Frank asked.

"Yeah. I haven't told Calix yet. He still hasn't talked to me" 

"Still?" Frank said shocked.

"Yeah. Whatever. He never really liked talking to me. He always goes to you" Gerard stated.

"Still he should talk to you. I'll text him later. I have to go baby" Frank said.

"Alright be safe. Love you Frankie" 

"Love you too Gee. I'll text you later" he then ended the call. He shot Miles a quick text saying that Gerard was gonna head to New York next week and to talk to him. 

Miles got the message and rolled his eyes and continued band practice. He could careless about talking to his mom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I made Miles sorta a dick. I just had to. I love writing cute domestic Gerard and Frank. So the next chapter will be a time skip to the band's first show and after that a special chapter about another family. By the way I'm sorry this is shorter compared to the others. Still thank you for reading.


	15. New Start

"So how's Locklyn been? He still looks like a cutie from Pete's post" Meagan said to Patrick.

The two had just finished doing they're usual workout routine they use to do before Patrick was pregnant. It's been two weeks since Locklyn was born and Pete felt like his husband should get a break. 

"He's been good beside waking up every half an hour at night. The little guy just doesn't like sleeping" Patrick responded.

"Jeez. How's the kids dealing with that?" Meagan asked.

"They're at the point where they don't complain anymore. Before they would complain every morning" Patrick said. "Now enough of me. How have you been?" 

"Pretty good. Oh wait. Guess what!" She said remembering the good news.

"What? Tell me!" He said feeling her excitement.

"I'm gonna be Victoria Secret Angel!" 

"Oh my god! Congratulations! I'm so happy for you!" Patrick hugged her as she did a sequel in excitement. "I'm gonna have to go to the runway show to cheer you on" 

"For sure girl" The two started going on about up coming stuff with work for her and family for him. Patrick was glad to have her as a friend.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Patrick got home and walked to the kitchen to get a glass of water. The kids were at school so it was pretty quiet. 

"Pete!" Patrick called out since it was odd that the house was so quiet. 

He didn't get a response so he walked down the hall to Locklyn's room. The crib was empty so he left the room. He went to the master bedroom and smiled at the sight. Pete was laying on his back, shirtless, asleep with Locklyn on his chest asleep as well.

Patrick took a picture and then went to lay on his side next to Pete. He was looking at his youngest child smiling. He looked so much like his Dad. 

"What are you smiling at?" Patrick looked at Pete to see him squinting at him. 

"Just at our amazing son" Patrick told him. 

"Yeah. He's pretty amazing. Finally got him to sleep" Pete rubbed his eyes trying to get the sleep out of his eyes. 

"You're amazing" Patrick said. Pete smiled since he sounded like a dork in love which was true. He looked at him to see him trying to hide his smile in his jacket. 

"You're amazing too, baby"   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Miles was packing up his suitcases for his trip. He had closed his first bag and started to go to his closet to put more clothes in the second one. He pulled out his denim vest that he had pins on. One of them was his Dad's logo and the other was his Mom's. He remembered when he was 11 his Dad came home from the studio and put the pin on the vest. 

"That was the first pin your Dad made" Miles looked in the doorway to see his Mom. "He felt it should belong to you since you inspired him for his first album"

Miles nodded his head as he kept looking down at the clothing in his hand. 

"By the way I wanted you to have this" Gerard walked to his bed and left his comic there. "I would read the page before the first chapter and the very last page" 

Miles watched as his mom walked out of his room and then back at the comic. He sat down and grabbed it. He opened the cover and read the first page his mom told him to. 

To my son Miles. I've been calling you by your middle name because you're number 7. You're Calix. You're my boy -Gerard Way

Miles smiled and flipped to the very back. It was a page showing references his mom used. There was a picture of Miles smiling and another of him smoking. Next to them was the drawings Gerard did and next to that was the finished work Gabriel did. 

He put the book down and practical ran out of his room and to the sitting room they had. Gerard was sitting there drinking coffee while smoking a cigarette. Miles went and hugged his mom which caught him by surprise.

"Guessing you liked" Gerard asked once pulling out of the hug.

"I'm sorry for being an asshole recently. It's just-" Miles looked down at his lap looking guilty. "In scared of leaving home. I mean I was hopeful that Dylan would still be with me once I started touring but it went to shit. I though he would come on tour with me so I would have a piece of home with me"

"Sweetie, you're gonna have Brendon and Dallon. Plus Johnny and Bliss are going" 

"I know. I just miss him" Gerard pulled him into a hug once he saw him crying. 

"I know, Cal. One day you guys will be together again. If you really love each other you guys will" 

Miles nodded his head and kept hugging his mom longer. For once he felt hopeful. He just had to talk to Dylan.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Patrick slowly and quietly closed the door to Locklyn's room. He just put him down for a nap and he really didn't want to wake him up. He walked down the hallway but stopped once he saw Bliss's door open. He looked in to see her in her closet. 

"Hey. What you doing?" Patrick asked.

"Oh just packing" Bliss said as she put some folded shirts in her suitcase. 

"Packing?" Patrick said with a sad tone.

"Yeah. I have to had some point, Mom" she said smiling.

"I just didn't think it will happen so soon. My baby girl is growing up so fast" Bliss quickly went to hug her crying mom.

"I'm coming back. I still have school" she said. Next week is winter break which is when tour is starting. 

"I know. It's just I'm gonna miss you" Patrick hugged her again wishing that he can hold her in his arms like he does with Locklyn. He missed the kids being so small. 

"I know. I love you, Mom" she said.

"I love you too, baby" Patrick started wiping away his tears as he looked at his little girl. "I'm sorry for crying. I think I'm still all hormonal from being pregnant" 

"Completely understand. Do you want to order some pizza?" Bliss asked zipping her bag.

"Sure. I'll order and text your Dad to get it on his way home" Bliss jumped up and down happy. Patrick just rolled his eyes cause of course she had the same pizza obsession like her father.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Holy shit. This is huge" Miles said as him and the guys were on stage for soundcheck. Their first show to kick off the tour was outdoors. There was the stage and an area in front then seats. Then a stand for people to be underneath and VIP on top. 

"We'll be fine, Miles" Jake said. They went through making sure everything will run smoothly. They then were led off stage and to their trailer. 

"Holy fuck. This is the real deal" Whistler said as he headed for their snack table. 

"I'm gonna have a smoke" Zach said. 

"Me too" Miles followed him outside where they sat on the steps. Miles then took a pic and posted it on Instagram. 

"Hey rockstar" Miles turned around to see Brendon heading his way. He wore his shiny skinny jeans and no shirt. 

"You're the rockstar if anything" Miles said as he hugged him.

"So you excited for the show. People are starting to come in" 

"Yeah. Little nervous but we'll be fine" Bliss then walked over and started taking pictures. "What took you so long?" Miles asked her.

"Wanted to head over with Mom and Dad. Don't be a dick" she said as her and Johnny went into the trailer. 

"Your guys mech looks really good" Pete said to the two teenagers once he walked over.

"Thanks. Whistler came up with most of the design" Miles said since Zach was too distracted with his phone. 

"By the way, your mom told me to tell you to check your phone" Miles pulled his phone out to see he got a text. 

From: Mom: You better talk to him before you leave.

Miles decided to listen to his mother and headed to the VIP section. He walked up the steps and took a deep breath once he reached the top. 

He then felt like he was punch in the gut and someone ripped his heart out once he saw Dylan standing there holding hands with a girl. He quickly turned around and ran back to the trailer. He sat there trying not to cry.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The show started and everyone was enjoying it. Pete had finished talking to Brendon at his trailer and headed back to the VIP area. He then saw Dylan stand by a girl listening to the music. They were standing pretty close so Pete was curious.

"So who's this?" Pete asked his son as he looked at the girl. She was around Dylan's height and had long brown wavy hair. She was gorgeous. She could probably be a model like Meagan.

"This is my friend, Alexandra. She started going to school with me so I invited her to the show" Dylan said.

"Cool. I'm gonna check on your mom" Pete walked over and smiled instantly. 

Patrick was standing there watching the show while holding Locklyn. He had gotten long so his legs were dangling from Patrick's cradling arms. 

Patrick was wearing all black from head to toe. He wore his Fedora and glasses since he was sorta tired. Pete can tell his son was just staring up at his mother with curious eyes. They were pretty far from the stage so the music wasn't hurting his little ears 

"Hey gorgeous" Patrick turned his head to look at his husband and smiled. Pete kissed his cheek before taking his youngest son from his arms. 

"Hey Snack pack. Let's watch the show" he held him with one arm so that way they both can watched. Pete would keep telling Locklyn what was happening since he looked so confused.

Patrick just watched the two and smiled. He always loved watching Pete with the kids. Patrick can just tell how much he loved the kids and to think Pete was scared that he would be a bad dad. 

*Sneak Peek For Next Chapter*  
"Who's those for?"

"I think somethings wrong with Dad, Johnny"

"I think it's time I tell you about your mother"


	16. Dun Family

Trinity woke up and was debating on getting out of bed or not. It was so warm in her bed, but she was hungry. She groaned and got up.

It's been a day since her brother has been gone and she missed him dearly. It's the start of December and that was Johnny's favorite month. She always asked why but he can never explain how he felt this time a year.

She walked down the hallway and noticed her Dad in the kitchen cooking what smelled like bacon. 

She took a picture of him and posted it on Twitter. Everyone was fangirling over the fact that he was shirtless. She rolled her eyes and went to the fridge to get some juice. 

"Hey, Trin. How'd you sleep?" Josh asked her.

"Good. Glad I don't have school" she responded.

"Of course you would be. Do you want to go out today? I have to go somewhere later" Josh asked as he severed her a plate of eggs and bacon. 

"I'd love to, Dad"   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Come on. I'm thirsty" Josh and Trinity had just got back from going to the mall and stopped at a grocery store. 

They walked in and got a soda. Trinity then noticed the pink roses in his hand. 

"Who's those for?" She asked pointing at them.

"For someone" was all her dad said. She tilted her head in confusion and curiosity. The whole drive to wherever her dad was taking her, she was wondering who the flowers were for. 

They pulled into a cemetery which confused Trinity even more. Josh parked the car and grabbed the roses. 

"Go ahead and walk around I got to do something" she listened to her father and walked the opposite way he did.

Josh walked down the rows of tombstones till he got to the one he know by heart. 

"Hey baby boy" Josh crouched down and put the flowers by the headstone before sitting down on the grass.

"Wanted to say happy birthday. Um Johnny's been doing good. He's getting good grades in school and he's started going out with Bliss Wentz. Right now Miles is on tour and invited then to go. Trinity is doing good too. She looks so much like you. She's walking around here somewhere. I'm doing good too. I've just been taking care of the kids. Other then that I'm home" Josh looked around to not see his daughter so he continued talking.

"I'm sorry I haven't came to see you. I was staying out in Columbus since it was hard being here without you. Your family sees the kids on holidays at my parents house. The kids know that's their family but they don't know who you are. I swear I'll tell them soon. It's just hard to talk about you" 

"Dad!" Josh wiped the tears off his cheeks and looked to see Trinity walking towards him from far away. 

"I gotta go. I love you" he kissed his hand and put it on the headstone. He then stood up and walked towards his daughter. 

"Who was that you were talking to?" Trinity asked her father once in the car. 

"Someone" Trinity can see that her dad was sad but she didn't say anything. 

Once they got home, Trinity went to her room and Josh sat in the living room. He went through the pictures on his phone looking for a picture of Tyler. Most of his pictures now were of the kids. 

He found the picture he took on his last birthday he was around for. Josh had got him a cupcake and put a candle on it for him. Tyler had hid behind it so only half his face was showing. Josh posted it on Instagram with the caption, 'Miss you so much. Happy Birthday Ty.' 

He then went to his bedroom and laid on his bed under his blanket, crying. These were the days he wanted Tyler back the most.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Hey Trin" Johnny said to his sister through the screen.

"Hey big brother" she said back waving. "How's touring been?" 

"Really good. Bliss seems to enjoy it. How you been?" He asked before taking a drink of his soda.

"Good. Went out with some friends the other day. It's pretty boring without you here" she said. 

"I know. How's Dad been?" He asked.

"Um he was sorta acting weird on the first"

"What do you mean? Is he okay?" He asked getting closer to the screen. 

"I mean he was really like depressed. We went to the cemetery and he put flowers on someone's grave" she told her brother. 

"I think I know what's wrong. We'll talk to him once I get back in town which is in a few days" Johnny then decided to change the subject to something more happier. "I got some great presents for you guys while on the road" 

"Really?" Trinity asked excited. 

"Yeah. Some really cool stuff so keep being good" 

"I'm always good" she said smiling.

"I know little sis. I got to go but I'll see you soon. Love ya" 

"Bye love you too"   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Josh hadn't realized how fast Christmas was coming. He realized that he hasn't gotten the kids and friends anything for the holidays. He decided now that Trinity was out with friends he should go. 

He drove to the mall and went to Forever 21 to get some cute clothes for Trinity. He then decided to try to find something for Sally and Bliss since he was invited to the Wentz's for the holidays. Problem was he didn't know what size they were. From him searching he bumped into a woman. 

"Oh I'm sorry" he said.

"No. It's my fault" she moved her hair to look at him. He couldn't help but go wide eyed at how gorgeous the woman was. 

"I'm Josh" he said putting his hand out to shake.

"I'm Meagan. I know who you are" she said shaking his hand.

"Oh" was all Josh can say as he looked down.

"Not from your band. I'm best friends with Patrick. I've seen you around the house during party's" she told him smiling.

"Oh okay. You here doing Christmas shopping?" Josh asked her. 

"Yeah. I'm actually here shopping for the twins. I was planning on getting your daughter something, but I don't know what size she is" 

"What a coincidence. I'm trying to find stuff to get the twins. How about you help me and I'll help you?" He suggested.

"Yeah. That would be wonderful"   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Welcome home, Johnny" Josh said hugging his son once he entered the house. "How was it being on the road?" 

"Really fun" Johnny said putting his bag down next to the door. "Bliss was happy so that's all that really matters" 

"Yeah. She deserves to be happy. You make her happy" Josh said smiling. 

"I know" Johnny said smiling. 

"Big brother!" Trinity ran and hugged Johnny tight.

"Hey, little sis" he hugged her back. "Missed you" 

"How was it? Did you have fun?" She asked.

"Yeah. Not much sightseeing but it was fun" Johnny said as they went to the living room to sit down. "So how have you guys been?" 

"Good" Josh said. Trinity and Johnny looked at each other. Johnny nodded his head at his sister.

"Um, Trin said that you were sorta down on the first" Josh looked down at his hands and was debating with himself. 

"Wait right here" he got up and walked to his bedroom. He went to his closet and got the shoebox from the top shelf. He walked back and sat down. The kids watched as their dad opened the box. He pulled out two pictures and handed them over. 

The first one was of their father with pink hair smiling and pointing at something. There was another man in the picture that was smiling as he listened to Josh. The man was wearing a black jacket over a white shirt. The kids couldn't help but notice how happy their father was and how the man was so radiant. 

"That's the guy you posted a picture about" Trinity said and Josh nodded his head. She looked at her brother to see him crying as he looked at the picture. 

She then looked at the second picture. It was the same man but he was holding a young Johnny in his lap as Johnny played the drums. The man was looking down at Johnny smiling largely. 

"I remember" Trinity looked at her brother as he kept looking at the picture. He then looked back up at his father. "I remember him" 

He got up and hugged his dad as he cried. "He loved you so much Johnny" Josh said as he pulled him away to wipe his son's tears. 

"He did die that day didn't he?" Johnny asked. 

Josh nodded his head as he felt himself crying. "Your mother did die that day" 

"Wait, this is Mom?" Trinity asked feeling kind of lost. Josh nodded his head answering her question. "Why does Johnny remember him but I don't?" 

"Tyler died when your brother was three. He died giving birth to you" Trinity looked down at the picture of her parents and started crying. "It's my fault he's died"

"No" Josh moved so he can sit next to his daughter and hug her. "No. It wasn't your fault. He knew. He had us perform one last time in our band and he told me what he wanted your full name to be. He loved you, Trin. He may of saw you for a second but he loved you" 

"Tell us about him" Trinity said. 

Josh smiled as Johnny went to sit on the other side of him. 

"His name is Tyler Robert Dun. His maiden name was Joseph. I somewhat knew him in high school but after that I knew him more. He was in a band and he wanted me to be the drummer so I agreed. Soon it was just me and him in the band. We were Twenty Øne Piløts. We traveled the world performing. We toured with Fall Out Boy and Panic. During that tour he told me he was pregnant with you Johnny. He loved you so dearly. He always called you Johnny Boy. There's a song we had written titled that and he always loved the name so we named you Johnny. You were always with him. You never liked being away from him. When you were three we got married. It was one of the happiest days of my life. Couple months later he was pregnant with you Trin. He was so happy. I use to walk into this room and he would be sitting right there" 

Josh pointed at the corner seat on the other couch. "He would be rubbing his bump and talking to you. He woke me at three in the morning one day and told me he wanted your full name to be Trinity Ruby Dun. A week later he said he wanted to perform one last show. He said since he felt like it would be awhile to since you were gonna be born. We did the show then a few days later he went into labor. He told me he loved me before he died. Those were the last words I heard from him. He was so caring and talented. He used be sorta dorky. He was the greatest person I knew. I know"

Josh moved and got the shoebox. "Here. An extra Christmas present. All these pictures have your dad in it. When we go to Columbus you can see pictures of him younger" 

That day they didn't go to the Wentz's. They spent their Christmas looking at all the pictures of Tyler and Josh would tell them all the stories he had of their mother. They opened presents and drank hot chocolate as they watched all of Tyler's favorite movies. They kids made a fort and Trinity brought her record player out. She had requested to listen to her parents music. 

They fell asleep as they listen to their mother sing to them, Stay Alive Stay Alive For Me.


	17. Our Secret

(Christmas Day)  
While everyone was opening presents Miles couldn't help staring at Dylan. After being away for just two weeks he missed seeing his ex-boyfriend. He missed joking around with him and seeing him smile directly at him. He wanted to run his hand through his black hair and kiss those lips. He wanted to make love to him again. He wanted him so bad. 

Miles knew it was incredibly wrong to be staring at him and thinking such things when he's seeing Zach. He felt like the room was getting smaller and hotter. He started craving a cigarette. He had told himself he was gonna stop with the bad habit, but right now he needed it. It was either smoking a cigarette or jumping on Dylan and having his way with him right there infront of everyone.  

He discreetly left the room and headed up to Dylan's room. Miles walked to the closet and pulled the latch from the ceiling. Dylan's room was the only way to get to the roof of the house. He walked up the steps that came down and walked to be on the edge. He pulled out his pack of Marlboro Red and lite one. He leaned on the edge lift as he smoked.

"Thought you'll be up here" Miles didn't even bother looking up. 

Dylan watched as Miles blond hair blew in the wind while he took a hit from his cigarette. Dylan couldn't help himself and say, "You always look so beautiful when you smoke" 

Miles kept looking down as he said, "You looked so gorgeous downstairs that I had to come up here to not jump on you and fuck you in front of everyone" 

Miles can hear Dylan walking his way and was shocked when Dylan pulled the cigarette out of his hand. He then Miles chin so he would see his face. 

Dylan leaned in and kissed him. Miles immediately put his hands on raven haired boys hips as he kissed back intensely.

Dylan broke the kiss and rested his head on Miles chest. Miles just hugged him cause he missed this just as much. 

"I can't break up with Zach" Miles whispered.

"Why not?" Dylan whispered back.

"Because he really likes me and it'll mess things up with the band" Miles told him.

"I know. Just hold me longer" Dylan mumbled into Miles shirt.

Miles held and ran patterns on Dylan's back that were soothing. Dylan had missed this. Of just Miles holding him and smelling his colonge. 

"I miss this. Us" Dylan clarified. 

"Me too. Do you think we can go back to this?" Dylan pulled back to make sure Miles was being serious. 

"Maybe. I mean I'm gonna still need time, Mi"

"I know" Miles had pulled Dylan back into a hug cause he missed his warmth. "Just so you know your phone is gonna be blowing up once I leave to continue tour" 

Dylan laughed and leaned up to kiss Miles cause he was such a dork.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Patrick and Meagan were in the kitchen cleaning up everything. The Trohman's, Iero's, and Weekes left half an hour ago and Pete was spending time with the kids. 

"Are you excited for the show soon?" Patrick asked Meagan. In two weeks it was gonna be the Victoria Secret Show. 

"Yeah. I can't wait. I have like the cutest outfits" Meagan told him as she dried the plate in the dish rack.

"I'm so excited. I'm so thankful that Joe and Andy can watch Locklyn" 

"Right. So did Josh say he couldn't come?" Meagan asked. 

"He just said that he wanted to spend time with the kids" Patrick looked at her and was sorta questioning why she had asked since they never really talked before. "Why do you ask?" 

"I had gotten him and the kids some gifts. Plus I wanted to talk to Josh some more" 

"More?" Patrick smiled cause he can tell she was interested in Josh. "When did you guys talk?" 

"When I was at the mall buying gifts I ran into him. I helped him get gifts for the twins and then we went out for lunch" she said feeling sorta embarrassed. 

"You're so crushing" Patrick said smiling.

"No I'm not" Meagan tried to deny.

"You so are" 

"Alright. I am. He's just so handsome and his smile is so cute" Meagan told him. 

"I can see you guys being together. Are you gonna invite him to the show?" Patrick asked.

"Yeah. I think he likes me too" 

"It's good that Josh is moving on from Tyler" Patrick said as he sat down. 

"Yeah. I just don't want to be disrespectful to his kids and Tyler's family"

"You won't. The kids and Tyler's family want to see Josh happy. I have a feeling that the two of you will be very happy together" Patrick informed her. 

"Alright. I'll text him to see if he wants to go to the show. So how you been?" She asked.

"Good. Locklyn has been trying to crawl which is gonna be exciting since once they start crawling they start teething. That means crying constantly and hopefully he'll take the medicine without a struggle" 

"Parenthood seems tiring" Meagan said before taking a sip of her wine. 

"It is but it's all worth it" Patrick smiled as Pete walked it carrying Locklyn. 

"Little guy wants his mom" Pete said handing the little one over. Locklyn had start playing with his mother's shirt as he kept looking at his father. 

"What the other kids going?" Patrick asked as Pete kissed his cheek before going to the fridge to get a soda. 

"The twins are watching Nightmare Before Christmas and Dylan has been in his room. What are you two up to?" Pete asked.

"Just talking" Meagan said. 

"Interesting. Better not be talking about me" Pete said before walking out.

"So how have you two been?" Meagan asked. 

"Good. He's been working from home mostly. He has Gabe out in New York looking for people to sign out there"

"Mm" Patrick looked at Locklyn to see him pointing. 

"What's wrong, cutie?" Patrick asked him.

"Sta-" he said. Patrick notice he was pointing at the Star Wars toy that was on the counter. 

Patrick got it and handed it to his baby boy. He kissed the top of his messy strawberry locks and looked at Meagan who was smiling. 

"What?" He asked. 

"Nothing. It's just its cute seeing you with kids. You seem in your element" she told him. 

"Pete says that all the time. Now come on Miss Victoria Secret. Let's go watch Nightmare Before Christmas" 

*Sneak Peek For Next Chapter*  
"I'd love to go" 

"Who called?"

"Shut up, Peter"


	18. Victoria Secret Show

Meagan was pacing the space in the living room of the Wentz house while clutching her phone. It looked almost like she was doing her runway walk but with an extreme nervousness. 

"Just call him already" Patrick said. He was sitting on the floor with Locklyn playing with his toys. Locklyn had started crawling which was good for Pete, but not for Patrick since he had to chase the fast crawling baby alot. 

"I can't. What if he says no?" Meagan said as she kept pacing. 

"Say no. It's an invite to see women in lingere and he's a man. He won't say no" Patrick said.

"Fine" she unlocked her phone and dialed Josh's number. "It's ringing" Patrick rolled his eyes and handed Locklyn the stuff animal. 

"Hello?" Josh said into the phone.

"Hi. It's Meagan" she said trying to sound casual.

"Oh hey. How you been?" Josh asked 

"Good. I was wondering if you wanted to come to my runway show" she asked. 

"I'd love to go. Just send me the details. Maybe we can get dinner before the show" Josh suggested.

"That sounds lovely. I'll text you" Patrick rolled his eyes again cause Meagan sounded like Sally when she talks on the phone with a boy. 

"Okay. Bye" Meagan hung up and started jumping up and down. 

"He asked me out for dinner!" Meagan shouted. Pete had just walked into the room and Patrick watched as he slowly backed out.

Locklyn was looking up at the tall women he was so familiar with then to his mother. "Ma" 

Patrick looked at his son with wide eyes. "What did you say baby's?" 

"Ma" Locklyn said again. Meagan had a shocked look on her face as Patrick called Pete into the room. 

"What?" Pete asked with his mouth full of donut. 

"Locklyn said his first word" Patrick told his husband. 

"Really?" Pete went and sat next to Patrick as Locklyn kept looking at them. "Whats up Snack Pack?" 

"Ma" the little boy said again. Pete smiled cause of his youngest child's first word is ma. 

"Who am I?" Pete asked pointing at himself. 

"Ma" Locklyn pointed at Patrick. 

"No. Who's this Max?" Patrick pointed at Pete. 

"Ma" Locklyn pointed again. 

"Gonna take some work to get him to say who I am" Patrick kissed his husband's cheek before standing up to start making dinner.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Dylan, Bliss, Sally, and Kit were all hanging out at Kit's place. Andy and Joe said they had a meeting to go to so the kids didn't question them. They were messing around in the living room playing some Mario kart. 

They all looked at Dylan once his phone started ringing. He pulled it out of his pocket and smiled once he saw who it is. He stood up and headed out back to talk on the phone.

"Who do you think it is?" Bliss asked her sister and friend.

"I don't know" Sally said. At that moment Dylan giggled and looked down blushing. "You don't think it's Miles do you?"

"Maybe it's that girl he took to the show" Kit said as he ate some BBQ chips. 

"I don't think Dylan is interested in girls" Sally said. "I mean I never seen him check out girls before. He always was just interested in Miles"

"You never know Dot. He can be interested in girls and boys" Kit said with a chip in his mouth. These are the times when Bliss didn't get what her sister saw in the boy.

They heard the sliding door open and they looked to see Dylan walking back in. He still had a smile on his face as he pocketed his phone. 

"Who called?" Bliss asking smirking as she saw her older brother blushing. 

"No one. Now I'm definitely gonna kick your ass this round" Dylan joked as he grabbed the controller. 

"Not when you pick stupid Princess Peach" Sally said causing her twin to laugh.

"Then tell Kit to stop picking Yoshi" Dylan smiled wider as he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He knew it was Miles probably saying a dirty yet dorky joke. It was great to have Miles back.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Pete and Patrick sat down where they were assigned to see they were seating next the the Iero couple and Josh. 

"Hey guys. You excited for the show?" Patrick asked as they sat down.

"Yeah. Mj is gonna kill it" Gerard said.

"Yeah. Screw all those other girls. Meagan for the win" Frank said. Pete and Josh laughed as the lights dimmed and the music started. 

The first theme was a fall look. There was lingerie in orange, red, black, and white. Pete couldn't help but imagine Patrick wearing the outfit. So he shared these ideas to Patrick. 

"You would look so gorgeous in that outfit. Wings include cause fuck you're my angel" Pete whispered in a low almost growl. On the runways a tall blonde was wearing a white corset, bra, and underwear. She had a halo and huge white beautiful set of wings. 

Patrick blushed and put a hand on his husband's thigh as he said back, "Shut up, Peter." 

Then Meagan was strutting her stuff. She was wearing a black set with stockings and heels. The boys cheered the loudest and when walking back she blew a kiss to Josh. The boys notice the camera that was filming for live TV was focus on them so they got Josh blushing and blowing a kiss back. 

The next theme was a underwater look. There was a woman wearing a light blue look with hints of pink. 

"You would look even hotter in that, baby. I can just imagine kissing every inch of showing skin and then I would pull the panties to the side and eat you out so good. You'll be withering on the bed so you can try to get some friction cause your so hard. I would make you cum with just my tongue" Patrick was bitting his lip as Patrick was saying all his sexual thoughts into his ear. Patrick could feel himself getting hard so he crossed his legs so no one would notice. 

Luckily Meagan had gone on the stage so he would be distracted. Patrick note of the heart eyes Josh had as he watched Meagan. 

Pete didn't whisper anymore sexual things, but his hand on Patrick's thigh kept moving up and down teasing him. The was over pretty fast and they went to the backstage part Meagan told them to wait. Pete had pulled out his phone to make time go faster.

"Hey guys!" Meagan went and hugged them. She was wearing a long shirt and some black panties underneath. She was still wearing the heels from her last walk. She also had a cut black purse.

"I'm so glad you guys made it" she said. 

"Yeah. You killed it girl" Patrick said smiling. 

"I only paid attention to you. The other girls were boring" Frank said causing Gerard to giggle. 

"I got these for you" Josh handed the red roses to Meagan and she blushed.

"Thank you so much Josh" she kissed his cheek and then smelled the flowers. "Let's go outside. It's pretty crowded" 

Meagan held Josh's hand as they all walked outside to where the paparazzi won't be. 

"I'm really glad you guys can make it" Meagan said again. 

"We wouldn't miss it for the world" Pete said. 

"You're part of our family" Patrick said causing everyone to nod. 

"So what was your guys favorite part?" She asked as Gerard and Frank smoked a cigarette. 

"I liked when you went like this" Josh had arm up as if he flipped his hear and one down as he put one leg up. Meagan laughed and took a picture and posted it on Instagram. She captioned it, 'My model.' 

"We pretty get home before the pap's find us" Pete said. They all went their separate ways and Meagan discreetly handed Pete the black purse. Just something special for later. 

*Sneak Peak For The Next Chapter*  
"We kissed!!!" 

"You look so hot"

"Surprise. I hope you're not busy for a few hours"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These were the other kids first words.   
> Dylan: "Da-da" (Patrick)  
> Sally: Dl (Dylan)  
> Bliss: Light   
> I just felt like adding that. Sorry I haven't posted for quite some time. I've been busy. Leave comments of any ideas you have cause I can really use them. Thanks for reading and love ya.


	19. New York

"Have you heard from Bliss at all?" Meagan asked as her, Patrick, and Locklyn were sitting on the couch. Locklyn was sitting next to his mother with his teething toy in his mouth. Luckily for Patrick the little boy took his medicine easily. 

"Not since two days ago. She's gonna be in New York tomorrow so she's gonna probably FaceTime me" Patrick told her as Locklyn grabbed his hand to hold onto. 

"That's good. How have the other kids been?" Meagan asked as she took a sip of her cold water. 

"Bronx called two days ago and said that schools doing good. Passing all his classes and his job at the coffee shop on campus is giving him more hours. He said him and Bandit our trying to get like a studio apartment close to the college so they don't have to stay at the dorms"

"That's really good. What is he majoring in again?" Meagan asked since she couldn't remember.

"In journalism. Which brings me to Sally" Patrick sighed cause last night the girl gave him a headache.

"What did she do?" Meagan was scared to hear the answer.

"So I guess she wants to start designing clothes. So she went to our closet and took Pete's shirt he got from Marc Jacobs when we decided to go to fashion week like a year or two ago. That shirt was like made for Pete and no one else had one like it so back to Sally. She ended up cutting up the jacket to put the design that it had on one of my denim jacket. So she was telling us it wasn't a big deal, but to Peter it was. So he was yelling at her about how when he said she can use his clothes in our closet that he meant wear them not destroy them. So Locklyn started crying due to the yelling and his medicine wore off. So yeah, massive headache" 

"Jeez. Did she at least apologize?" Meagan asked. 

"Yeah. She kept saying sorry to me and Pete. She said it won't happen again cause she, and I quote, said 'I can just take Dylan's clothes.'"

Meagan laughed and Patrick did as well. "Speaking of Dylan, how's he been?"

"Good. He's been spending time with Kit a lot and he's always on his phone. I think he misses Miles. Just as a friend"

"I can imagine. The two have been best friends since they were babies" 

"True. Now enough about me" Patrick moved so both of his legs were on the couch and he was facing his best friend. "Tell me how your date with Josh went last night"

"It was really nice. We went to Mr. Chows since it was the most familiar place for both of us. We just talked about you know our family and work. It was really good and-" Patrick watch as she bit her lip to try to hide her smile. 

"And?" He pressed. 

"We kissed!!!" She said excited. "It was so nice. Like I felt that spark you always talk about. Like the one you feel everytime you kiss Pete" she told him.

"So you think it's gonna work? I mean I think you guys will be a good couple" Patrick asked. 

"I mean the date was good, but I don't know if it's the same for him. I mean maybe he felt like he had to kiss me cause it's the proper thing to do. This morning he posted a picture of his tattoo of Tyler's name. Maybe he really isn't interested" she said with a sad tone. 

"He is though, MJ" Patrick rested his hand on top of her manicured hand. "He likes you. At the show he gave you that smile I haven't seen for 16 years. He really likes you. I think it's gonna be hard for him since he's gonna always love Tyler. He knows he would've wanted him to move on and he's trying to, but it's gonna be tough. You gotta give him time" 

"Yeah. I mean when he was talking about him working with his friend Jesse he seemed fine. Then he was saying that Mark has been texting him, he got sorta sad. I know Mark was close to him and Tyler and it might of brought back old memories. I just feel bad. I know he loved Tyler a lot" 

"He really did. After Tyler's death he went through a lot. He wanted to be alone so he just left Johnny and Trinity with us so he can just stay home. Pete said he was not himself. That he was in bed with tear stained checks and he hadn't shaved or showered for weeks. He didn't want to talk or eat. He just wanted to stay in bed hugging Tyler's pillow. Now he's so happy and seeing that smile he use to always have back on his face, makes me know he's happy when you're around"

"You really think I'll make him happy again?" Meagan asked feeling sad now that she knew how hard Josh took Tyler's death. 

"I absolutely believe you can"   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Hey Mom. What ya cookin'?" Dylan asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"I'm making chicken with vegetables. Has your sister come home?" Patrick asked as he listened to his son opening then closing the refrigerator door. 

"Which one? I got two" Dylan bit the green apple he got as he sat down to watch his mom. 

Patrick rolled his eyes before saying, "Sally."

"Oh yeah. She got home awhile ago. She said that Whistler was gonna FaceTime her" he said.

"Okay. Just wanted to make sure she got home safe" 

"Do you think I can go to New York?" Dylan bit his lip, nervous for his mother's answer. 

"Why would you want to go out there?" Patrick asked. 

"Um, I want to see Bliss and Johnny" Dylan said, not telling the whole truth. 

"Are you sure it's not because you want to see Miles?" Patrick crossed his arms looking at his son.

"Pff no! Of course not" Patrick just smiled and shook his head.

"Why bother try lying to me? You know you can never lie to me" Dylan looked down feeling ashamed.

"Dylan, you can go to New York, but listen to me closely" He looked up to have eye contact with his mom. "You will not get in-between Miles and Zach's relationship. Don't become that man that helps one cheat"   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Did you get Zero to fall asleep?" Pete asked as Patrick walked into their bedroom. 

"Yeah. Had to read him a story to get him to sleep"

Pete went to their closet and grabbed the bag Meagan had given him. He put it in front of Patrick who was sitting on the bed. "Happy birthday"

"My birthday's in April. It's December right now" Patrick said with a small smile.

"Then Merry Christmas" Pete gave his huge grin and Patrick rolled his eyes as he opened the bag. 

"No!" Patrick said as soon as he saw the lace. 

"Cone on, Trick. Just try it on please" Patrick couldn't resist due to the puppy dog eyes Pete was giving him. He grabbed the bag and went into the bathroom. 

 

Pete was on his phone until he heard the bathroom door open. He looked to then go wide eyed. Patrick was in the full set. It was a black lace corset and panties. He had on the garter belt that latched on to his mid thigh stockings. The dark color stood out against Patrick's alabaster skin.  

Pete couldn't help but say, "You look so hot" 

"I know you're lying. I look ridiculous" Patrick was too scared to look in the mirror, but really did feel completely ridiculous. 

"I'm not. You look so fucking good that I want to bend you over and fuck you" Patrick smirked and looked at Pete through his eyelashes. 

"Why don't you?" Pete watched as his stunning husband bit his lip. He got off the bed and went to kiss Patrick hard. Patrick moaned and kissed back. Pete lifted Patrick causing him to wrap his legs around the man's waist. 

Pete walked into the bathroom without unattached his lip against Patrick's. He put Patrick down and turned him to face the mirror. Pete closed and locked the door as Patrick just watched him. 

"Rest your forearms on the counter" Pete demanded Patrick. He did without question and kept his head down so he wouldn't have to face his reflection. Pete got on his knees and pulled the panties to the side. 

"Look at yourself or I won't do anything" Patrick lifted his head and looked at himself through his hair in his face. "You keep looking in the mirror while I prep you" 

Patrick nodded his head as he felt Pete's now rubbed finger enter him. Soon Patrick was begging for more. 

Pete pulled his pants down and slowly entering him. Pete watched Patrick try to keep looking through the mirror, but the pleasure was so good that he had to put his head down and moan. 

"Fuck" Pete pulled out and turned Patrick to face him. He lifted him and entered him again. As he thrusted in he was kissing and biting at Patrick's neck leaving marks. 

"I'm close" Patrick said as one of his hands were holding tightly to Pete's shoulder while to others was gripping Pete's black hair. 

"I am too baby. Fuck. I love you" Pete said as he kissed Patrick red bruised lips. 

"I love you too" Patrick mumbled against Pete's lips. He moaned as he came between them and Pete came deep inside Patrick. 

Patrick felt so numb so Pete carried him to bed and cleaned both of them with a wet cloth. Pete kissed the top of Patrick's head as Patrick curled into his side. "Night Pattycakes" 

"Night Peter Panda"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Miles was sitting on the tour bus drinking a can of soda as Zach sat beside him talking to Jake about a store near by. Bliss was showing Johnny some of the pictures she got at the show. 

Miles was honestly so tired of being on tour. He hated sleeping in the van since he always woke up at every bump the they hit. He was so tired that he hasn't been eating properly to the point that he's sure he might be losing weight. Plus he hasn't really gotten off in awhile. Sure Zach was nice but maybe it was the fact that he is so fucking tired.

The performing and meeting fans were great. They had a large fan base thanks to being the opener for Panic. All Miles could think was thank god it's hotel night. 

"We're here!" Whistler yelled from the driver's seat. Everyone got off and grabbed their bag from the back. Everyone went ahead and went to the front desk to get their key. 

"You coming?" Zach asked as he put a hand on Miles shoulder. 

"I'll be in soon. I'm gonna have a smoke first. You just get to your room and rest" Zach nodded and kissed Miles cheek before going in. 

Miles pulled out his pack as cigarettes and his lighter. He turned the lighter in his hand and smiled. Dylan had given it to him on Christmas. It was engraved with his initials and on the back it said, 'I'll never leave'. 

Miles decided against the cold and out the two items back in his pocket. He grabbed his duffle bag and walked into the nice hotel. Usually opening bands only get one hotel room but Brendon had wanted them to have their own rooms. 

"Hi, my name's Miles Iero" He said to the receptionist. 

"Oh yes. Your room number is 609" he said.

"Thank you" Miles took the key and took the elevator to the room. He walked down the hall way and opened the door. He was surprised to the black haired boy he was just thinking of. He was standing by the window with a glass in his hand. 

"Surprise. I hope you're not busy for a few hours" Dylan said smiling. 

"To be completely honest" Miles put his bag down and walked over to the shorter boy. He put his hands on Dylan's waist as he said, "I was just thinking about you"

"Really now?" Dylan said smirking. 

"Yeah" he grabbed Dylan's glass and put it in the little table near them. He then went back to Dylan. He bent down a little to whisper in his ear, "I missed you"

"I've missed you too" Dylan kisses his cheek but Miles turned his head so he kissed his lips. Miles and even Dylan didn't realized how much they really missed each other till after they found themselves naked and sweaty under the white sheet. 

Miles had his arm over Dylan's shoulder while Dylan traced patterns in his side. Miles had started running his fingers through Dylan's soft sex crazed hair. 

"Promise me you'll never leave me" Miles said. 

"I promise I won't. I've been with you all these years" Dylan smiled and leaned up to kiss Miles lips and then the cut he had on his eyebrow. "How did you get that?" 

"I had gotten into a fight after a show. I'm fine. 

"You don't look alright. It looks like you haven't slept in days. Are you okay?" Dylan asked with concerned eyes. 

"I haven't been able to sleep for days maybe weeks now" he said truthfully.

"Maybe you should cut tour short and just come home. You're not doing good, Mi"

"I'm fine, Dylan. I just need to get some rest tonight and I'll be fine. Tour is almost over anyway" 

"Okay. I just care" Dylan said.

"I know, babe. I love you" Miles said kissing his temple.

"I love you too, Mi"   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Dylan woke up to see Miles wasn't there. He frowned but noticed the note on the pillow. 

'Sorry I can't be there when you wake up. I have soundcheck. Get dressed and go knock on room 612 to see Bliss. She'll take you to the venue. Love you -Miles'

Dylan smiled and got up to get dressed. He put on some black skinny jeans and put on Miles 'The Smiths' shirt. He put his boots, black coat, and beanie on since it was cold out. 

He left the room and knocked on the door the was Bliss's room. She opened it and scream and hugged him as soon as she noticed who it was. 

"What are you doing here!?!" She yelled.

"I've missed you and I've always wanted to come back to New York" he told her.

"Let me grab my camera and we can head to soundcheck" she said. 

They walked down the hall and Dylan listened as she told him of her stories while on the road. While in the elevator she grabbed out a old digital camera and took a picture of them. Dylan had his arms crossed while giving her a face through the mirror. 

They got to the large concert theater and when they walked in they can hear Hippocampus playing. Dylan smiled as he watched Miles play the guitar. He really did look better after getting some sleep. 

"Look who decided to come to New York to see us!" Bliss yelled as soon as they were done playing.

"Hey man" Johnny said as he walked up and gave Dylan a hug. Jake and Whistler gave him a hug too as Miles sat on the edge of the stage. 

"Hey. It's nice to see you" Zach said hugging Dylan. "Isn't the Miles shirt?" Bliss looked and looked at Johnny with wide eyes. 

"No. It was in my room" 

"What he means is that he has his own Smith's shirt" Miles said noticing Dylan's face that said 'oh shit.'

"That's exactly what I meant. I'm gonna go say hi to Brendon and Dallon" Dylan walked away and Bliss followed him. 

"Please tell you guys didn't" she said.

"We didn't. I just crashed in his room. It's nothing, B" 

"Really? Cause I saw the way you were looking at him while on stage" Bliss said. 

"Fine. We had slept together last night. It nothing. It's not-" 

"It isn't just nothing, Dylan. He's dating Zach. That isn't cool" she said trying not to yell at her brother stupidity. 

"I know. It's not gonna happen again. Just don't tell anyone. Not even Johnny"

"Okay. You're lucky you're my big brother" 

*Sneak Peek For Next Chapter*  
"Hey. Just calling to tell you Kelly found one of his old recordings."

"Holy smokes. Your father is gonna kill me"

"I knew it. You really are a asshole. Everyone at school was right"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I've been going through some stuff but I'm fine now. Comment what you think will happen in the next chapter and thank you for reading. Also excused any mistakes.


	20. Loving Someone

Josh was watching a marathon of X-Files while eating some Oreos. Johnny has a week before coming home. Trinity was out with Sally doing girl stuff. 

Josh sorta hated how quiet it is in the house at the moment. He missed when the kids were little and made a bunch of noise. To be completely honest Josh was missing Tyler a lot today. He kept finding himself looking at his tattoo or the picture the kids hung up of on the wall. It was of him and Tyler. Josh was holding a selfie stick while the other hand did the rock n roll sign. Tyler was by him smiling. Josh remembered that Tyler was six months along with Trinity when he took the picture. 

Two other pictures were by that one. One was of Tyler pretending to eat young Johnny's stomach causing the boy to smile. The other was a picture of Josh and Trinity. She was around three years old and they were both smiling at the camera. 

Josh was tempted to go to the cemetery and just sit by Tyler's gave, but his phone rang. He looked at the screen to see Mark was calling. He sighed before silencing the phone. He didn't really want to talk to Mark. It brought too many memories back.

He waited tell he saw that he left a voicemail. Josh put in his code to see what he called for.

"Hey. Just calling to tell you Kelly found one of his old recordings." Josh swallowed the lump in his throat as he kept listening. "I thought you might want to listen to it so I sent it to you. Just check your email and it should be there. It sounds incomplete without you drumming" 

It was quiet on the line until he spoke again. "I miss him too, you know. He was your husband, but my best friend. I hope you're doing good out there dude. I'll see ya later. Bye." 

Josh grabbed his laptop and went to his email. He hovered over the link to Tyler's recording. He was scared to hear it. He had avoided their music since Tyler's death and had made an exception to the day he told the kids about their mother. 

He clicked it and listened to the beautiful cover Tyler did. Josh couldn't help but cry as he can hear how sad Tyler was from his voice. The link dated that he recorded it a week before Trinity was born. 

The song finished and Mark was right. The song sounded incomplete. He grabbed his laptop and went into the instrument room. He set his laptop up and put on the bulky headphones he had. He ended up recording his drum part and mashed everything together. Josh knew Tyler hated an incomplete song, especially one with so much potential. 

He posted it on the bands old SoundCloud and made a post on Twitter.

@Joshuadun: A good friend found a link to babyboy's recording. I had to complete it for him. So here's our last work. For @tylerrjoseph. Me and family and friends think about you everyday. 

He connected the link and posted it. Several people close to them reposted it and Gerard, Frank, Kelly, and Mark reposted it with replies.

@gerardway: Honored for him to cover our song. I miss seeing him at the Wentz or Weekes parties. 

@Frankiero: Forever gonna miss this great man. He was what talent was made of. He made this song his own and it's brilliant like the rest of your guys work.

@Sweetjumper3: My baby would be happy you finished his work. He loved you so much @joshuadun. As well as the clique. Most of all @Johnnydun and @Trinitydun. 

@Reelbearmedia: Forever in our hearts and he left a master piece behind with him.

Josh went to bed listening to Tyler singing, "Cause the hardest part of this is leaving you"   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Patrick was getting ready for a charity event that him and Pete had to go to. It was to help kids with epilepsy and Pete was gonna give a big speech.

He already had Locklyn ready and Sally was still getting ready. Pete was actually helping her find a good outfit. Locklyn was walking around his parents room with his stuffed animal in his arm. 

"Mama" Locklyn said as he tugged on his mother's pant leg. Patrick looked down at him to see his son looking up with him with sad eyes. "I sorry" 

"What are you sorry for, Lock?" Patrick asked as he picked up the little boy. He pointed to the bathroom to see what happened. "Oh no" 

Patrick put Locklyn down and ran to the toilet. There was Pete's speech soaked in the toilet bowl. It had took him days to write it.

"Holy smokes. Your father is gonna kill me" Patrick said in a panic tone. He had no idea what to do. The paper wasn't salvageable and he couldn't rewrite it cause he didn't read over it. 

"Finally got Sally to decide on an outfit" Pete saw Patrick by the toilet and the floating papers in it. He pointed at it and said, "Please tell me that's not my speech."

"Locklyn may have put it in there" Patrick told him biting his lip.

"What! Patrick, you were suppose to be watching him!" Pete yelled. 

"I was. I just turned my back to get a shirt and he came and told me" Patrick explained.

"Yeah! Well what the fuck am I suppose to do now!?! That took me forever to write!" 

"I don't know! Just wing it!" Patrick yelled.

"Yeah so I can ramble on about something completely off topic! That would be jus-" Pete stopped short cause he felt a tug on his pant leg. He looked down to see the strawberry blond boy looking up at him with tears down his face.

"I sorry" he said. Immediately all of Pete's anger disappeared and he felt bad for yelling. 

He picked up the crying child and kissed his cheek. "It's okay, Zero. I know you didn't mean to do that" 

Locklyn buried his face into his father's neck as he said, "I sorry, Da" 

"It's okay. Dad's not mad anymore. Mama's right. I can just wing it"

Pete did and everyone felt like he gave the best speech that night. They couldn't also help but gush over Locklyn and Sally. Sally for how much older she gotten and how beautiful she was. Locklyn for how adorable he was or because of his two different colored eyes. None the less, Pete and Patrick were proud to be their parents.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Miles was sitting in the bands dressing room as he was on his phone texting Dylan. It's been three days since he went back home and they were now in Missouri which is where his bandmates are from. The day before they made a video for their song Little Grace. Miles didn't do much that day. Just smoked more then he should have. 

"Hey bro" Whistler said before grabbing a can of Sprite soda that was on the table. 

"Hey. How's Sally?" Miles asked. 

"Good. Excited for me to be back in town" Whistler had just finished talking to his girlfriend on the phone before coming in. He had been calling and video chatting as much as he could.

"I bet" Miles looked back down at his phone since Dylan had responded to his message. 

"Is that Dylan?" Whistler asked as he took a seat in a chair.

"Yeah. He was telling me about how an old friend of his mom's is going over in a few days. Nothing special" 

"Do you still love him?" Miles looked at his bandmate with a puzzled look on his face. "I mean you guys grew up together and then started dating then broke up for some unknown reason. I thought for sure the two of you would get married and have kids. All that good stuff but then-"

"Yes" Miles spoke. "Yeah. I'll always love him. Forever"   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Panic, Hippocampus, and all the rest of the crew were all outside the venue having some beer and smoking some cigarettes. Everyone was laughing and having fun, but then everything changed. 

"We're cutting tour short" Zach said loudly causing everyone to look his way.

"Really now?" Panic's tour manager said. 

"Yeah. Miles and I broke up" Zach said causing Miles to look at him confused. 

"Um, I need someone to fill me in, cause I don't recall us having the break up talk"

"We're done. You still love Dylan" Zach told his now ex boyfriend. 

"What makes you say that?" Miles tilted his head slightly which people on tour called the scary questioning tilt.

"Because I overheard you and Whistler talking. Plus Dylan just spontaneously showed up in New York. He would only do that so you can fuck him" 

Everyone watching went wide eyed at hearing that. Brendon was tempted to make a remark but his husband kept a firm hand on his forearm. 

"He then wore your shirt and you both tried to come up with a lie. You lied to my face and you probably went to go fuck him in some empty room in that venue. I knew it. You really are an asshole. Everyone at school was right. You're nothing but a arrogant selfish asshole" 

Everyone who went to highschool with Miles looked at each other scared. Miles was giving Zach the look he gave that boy who raped Bliss. The "I'm about to fucking kill someone" look. He took five steps so he was slightly closer to Zach then stopped and, holy fuck, everyone was scared by how deadly his voice sounded once he spoke. 

"I never wanted to be with you. I was with you because you're the one who fucked everything up. You fucked up my relationship with Dylan. I was with you because I am scared shitless of being alone. So yeah. The world sees me as a arrogant selfish asshole, but I'm not the one who caused someone's relationship to go to fucking hell. I mean sure he might end up leaving me too, but I worked my entire life to make him happy and never feel alone"

Miles turned to look towards everyone. "Johnny. Whistler. I wish you luck with being with a Wentz. They're beautiful, yet so unpredictable like thunderstorms" 

Miles then went to the van to grab his bag and walked away. 

"Miles! Where you going?!?" Dallon called out as they watched the blond boy walk through the snow covered ground. 

"I'm going home!" 

*Sneak Peek For Next Chapter*

"You need to tell me what in God's name happened cause you sure as hell aren't the man I fell in love with!" 

"You're mother never told you?"

"You're what?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a super long chapter but a lot happened. Comment what you think might happen in the next chapter. Thank you for reading and you can also comment your favourite part in this chapter.


	21. Old Friends And Romance

"Come on! You guys are gonna be late for your first day back!" Pete yelled out to the kids. 

"There's no need to yell, Daddy" Sally said kissing his cheek. 

"Here's your lunches" Patrick said handing each designated bag to the owner. Locklyn was sitting in his high chair eating some cereal while kicking his little feet happily. 

"We'll see you later, Zero" Bliss said kissing the top of his head. 

"B" Locklyn said as he tried to catch his older sisters hand. 

"Bye mom" Dylan said kissing Patrick's cheek. The kids walked out while Pete stood back.

"You still going out with Elisa for lunch?" Pete asked. 

"Yeah. I'll text you when me and Locklyn go. I love you and have a good day at work" 

Pete kissed his gorgeous husband and said, "I love you too." He then walked to Locklyn and wiped the mess he had on his face then kissed his cheek. 

"You be good for your mom, Snackpack" 

"Yep" Locklyn said feeling more fascinated by his breakfast. Pete laughed and kissed his son's cheek again. "Bye Dad"   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Miles walked through the front doors to the place he likes to call hell. School. He knew the bell rang since some freshmen were rushing to get to class before the tardy bell rang. As he was walking to his locker, he can feel people staring at him. 

"I heard he was cheating on his boyfriend which is why his band split" Miles slammed his locker shut and walked towards the bathrooms. There were a group of freshmen in there talking.

"Out" Miles demanded. 

"You can't tell us what to do" Miles rolled his eyes and pulled his pocket knife out. He opened it and pointed it at them.

"Out or I'll fucking cut you" the boys immediately left scared. He put the knife back in his pocket and pulled out his cigarettes and lighter. 

He sat on the floor and smoked. He was glad the school always kept the bathrooms clean here or he would have to sneak out to the bleachers. Miles knew that security was always high on the first week of school for some unknown fucking reason. His phone vibrated so he pulled it out to see it was Dylan. 

From Dylan: Did you come to school?

Miles replied telling him he did and he was gonna chill in the bathrooms. Dylan had replied okay so Miles just kept smoking till the bell rang.

The door opened and he yelled, "Out!" He went to grab another cigarette to see he had smoked his last one. The door opened so he helped once again, "Out!"

"Nice why to say good morning to your boyfriend" Dylan said as he walked in. 

Miles gave him a small smile and said, "Who said anything about you being my boyfriend?" 

"Well I just assumed since Bl-" 

"Well you assumed wrong" Miles said as he grabbed his wallet from his jacket pocket. He looked to see he had forty dollars. 

Dylan was watching him with a look of confusion and irritation. "Well I'm sorry I though since you and Zach split that we were back together now. I mean you were already fucking me"

"Don't fucking start, Dylan" he said putting his wallet back in his pocket. 

"Then don't be a fucking asshole!" Dylan yelled.

"Then don't act stupid! Just because we were fucking doesn't mean we're back together!"

"What's wrong with you!?!"

"Nothing's fucking wrong with me!" Miles yelled back. 

"No! You need to tell me what in God's name happened cause you sure as hell aren't the man I fell in love with!"

"I know you're gonna fuckin leave me! Knowing me I'm gonna go and do something to make you leave! You're just like your dad! You're fucked in the head!"

"No I'm not!" Dylan shoved Miles causing him to hit the wall hard. Miles punched him in the face causing Dylan to stumble back from the force. The black haired boy punched the blond in the gut making him groan. 

Miles tackled Dylan to the floor and put the blade of his pocket knife to Dylan's neck. 

Miles realized the position they were in but couldn't move. He just stared had Dylan. His cut lip that was bleeding. His hair tousled around from them fighting. His eyes full of shock and lust. Miles pulled the knife away and kissed Dylan causing him to wince due to the cut. Dylan tasted like maple syrup and blood causing Miles to moan. He grinded against Dylan causing the other to whine. 

Dylan broke the kiss and said, "Are we really gonna do this on school property?" 

"Who gives the fuck about the school" Mikes stated smirking. Dylan laughed and kissed the younger boy. They were glad no one decided to come use the bathroom cause they didn't need to see what they were doing.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"So how did you even met Pete and Patrick? I mean randomly you were there, not that I mind" Josh said to Meagan.

The two were out on a lunch date while the kids were at school. They were at this hidden pizza place that had the most best pizza. 

"Um I knew Sarah Orzechowski since I started modeling. So yeah" Meagan decided to not tell the full truth of how she met the Wentz's. 

"Interesting" He took a sip of his soda and smiled. "You're not telling the full truth" 

"Alright. I had sex with Pete" His eyes went wide from her statement. 

"You're kidding. Yet Patrick became best friends with you?" He said.

"Yeah. They gotten into a fight and he went to the bar I was at. He told me he was single but in the morning I found out he was married. I got his phone and called Patrick. I apologize and later that day he called me. We sat and talked about the fight they had and the kids. It just blossomed into a friendship" 

"Doesn't Pete feel uncomfortable with the fact that the girl he slept with is now best friends with his husband?" Josh asked.

"Not anymore. I mean it was before the twins were born" she took a sip of her drink as she watched Josh's reaction.

"That's freaking crazy. So how was he in bed?"

"Why would you want to know?" She asked confused.

"Because Tyl-" Meagan watched as he a immediately closed his mouth and looked down at the table with sad eye. 

She put her hand on top of his to comfort him. "It's okay to talk about him" 

"I know. It's just hard to talk about him. Plus I shouldn't be talking about him when we're whatever we are" he said.

"It's completely fine to talk about him, Josh. I'm always gonna be here for you. No matter what I am to you" he looked at her as she gave a soft and oddly calming smile. 

"I'm glad you're in my life now, Meagan. I mean I never thought I'd be happy again" 

She kept holding his hand as she said, "Pete's pretty good in bed by the way. He says Patrick is ten times better" He laughed as he shook his head. 

"Don't ever ask Gerard and Frank about their sex life. Frank will tell you everything in great detail while Gerard blushes. Don't even bother with Brendon and Dallon. Brendon doesn't even need to be asked" 

She laughed as she pulled her phone out. She took a picture of him laughing with his cup in hand. She truly was glad that she had Josh in her life. They're helping each other be happy after a long time of sadness.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Hey Elisa" Patrick said as he stood up from his seat to hug her. She looked pretty much the same as she did when he last saw her. Still tall and beautiful.

"Hey Rick. And who's this cute little guy?" She asked as she looked towards Locklyn. He was sitting in the high chair playing with the toy rocketship Dylan had got him.

"This is Locklyn" Patrick said sitting down. "Lock say hi to Elisa" 

Locklyn looked up at the new company and waved. "Mama, I thirsty" 

Patrick grabbed his cup of water and put a straw in it. He held it as Locklyn drank from the straw. 

"So this is your youngest child. He's a little cutie" she sat down and looked at the little boy. "How old is he?" 

"He's 7 months old. He already knows how to walk and talk which is amazing for his age. Pete thinks he's gonna be a genius. I just think he's a fast learner" Patrick told her as he pulled the cup away. "How you been?"

"Pretty good. I visited Sarah yesterday. She was going on and on about modeling and stuff like that. I thought for sure was gonna come with you today" 

"Oh no. He's at work. He's been working like crazy. He finally got another location in New York and he's thinking about opening up Angels and Kings again. I just told him to not over work" 

"Totally" Elisa said agreeing. "I mean he has to spend time with family then work all the time" 

"Dylan said the same exact thing" 

"How old is he now?" She asked as she looked at the menu. 

"He's nineteen gonna be twenty in April" Patrick told her with somewhat pride for his son. 

"That's insane. How's Bronx been?" She asked.

"Really good. He turned twenty five in November which is crazy. He's still in at college. He's majoring in journalism. He's been going out with Bandit for three years now. They're living in a apartment close by the campus. He seems really happy" Patrick told her. 

"And the twins?"

"Oh they've both been focused on school. Bliss with her photography and Sally with cheer and drama club"

All Elisa could think was, 'Who would've though?' She was fully amazed about well everything. To see Patrick smiling as he talked about his kids. Then seeing him slightly blush as he talked about Pete. She sorta felt jealous.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"We're home!" Bliss yelled as she walked into the house and heading straight to her room. Sally was walking close behind her twin to her own room. She was feeling slightly stressed so she wanted to lay down. 

Dylan and Miles were holding hands as they walked into the kitchen. There he found his mom talking at a random women as he was cooking. Locklyn standing close by his mother as usual. 

"Um who's this?" Dylan asked. 

"Dyl" Locklyn practically yelled as he ran to hug Dylan's legs. Dylan picked him up and kissed his younger brothers cheek. 

"Hey Lock" 

"Hi Miles" The still blond teenager held his hand out so the little boy would give him a high five. 

"This is Elisa by the way. She's an old friend" Patrick told the two. He couldn't help but smile at the two's interaction with Locklyn. 

Dylan put Locklyn down and walked over to Elisa. Nice to meet you" he said as he shook her hand. "I'm Dylan by the way" 

"Wow. You're mom raised a lovely gentlemen" 

"I'm Miles by the way. His boyfriend" Miles said before getting dragged by Locklyn to go to the living room with him. 

"Oh you guys are back together?" Patrick asked. 

"Yeah. We worked things out" Bliss walked into the kitchen and paused once she saw the stranger. 

"Who the fuck is this?" She said pointing at Elisa. 

"Language and this is my friend Elisa" Bliss just looked at the woman with questioning eyes. She had a feeling that she might be up to no good. 

"Hey Miles. Room" she said as she walked by the blond who was keeping the youngest Wentz entertained.

"Locklyn about you bug Dylan. I have to talk with your sister" The little boy nodded his head and ran to his older brother. 

Miles walked down the hall and entered Bliss's room. She was sitting on her bed smoking a cigarette while Smith's record was playing.

"What do you know about this Elisa chick?" She asked as he made his way across the room. 

"What makes you think I know anything?" He asked grabbing a cigarette from her pack as he sat down. 

"Because you're Miles and you know a lot about people" she said as Heaven Knows I'm Miserable played in the background.

"Alright. You're mom's lying about the whole old friend shit. Elisa is his ex girlfriend"

"What?" She said shocked. She thought her mother was mostly attracted to men. 

"You're mother never told you?" He was pretty confused by her shock.

"No. What the fuck is she doing here then?" Bliss had gone to shocked to pissed off. 

Miles took a hit from his cigarette and let the smoke out as he said, "How would I fucking know? My mom told me that they broke up because Patrick didn't want to marry her yet a couple months later he was pregnant with Dylan and engaged go your dad. I would be pissed off if I was her"

"You don't think she's-" Bliss stopped mid sentence due to her bedroom door opening. 

"Hey" Dylan said closing the door behind him. "What's going on?" 

"Nothing much. Just chatting and smoking" Bliss told him.

"I thought you were gonna quit" he said pointy to Miles.

"Probably not babe" Miles said with a smile.

"Come take a picture with me" Bliss demanded as she grabbed her phone and put out her cigarette. 

He sighed but followed his sister into the bathroom to take a picture. She held the camera and he smiled while he squeezed her checks with one hand. Miles watched from the bed and smiled at the scene. Dylan smiled at him back as Morrissey sang, 'And if a double decker bus crashes into us. To die by your side is such a heavenly way to die.'  
~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Miles unlocked the front door to his house after a long day at the Wentz's. It was an interesting dinner. Pete, Patrick, and Elisa got along fine which was slightly odd. 

Miles walked into the kitchen to see his mom and dad eating pancakes while drinking tea. 

"Please tell me that's not what you had for dinner" Miles said causing his parents to face him.

"Oh you're finally home" His mom did excited which caused the blond to raise an eyebrow. "I got exciting news"

"Okay?" Miles was sorta scared. His Mom's news wasn't always good. 

"My comic Umbrella Academy is finally gonna be a live action TV show"

"You're what?" Miles couldn't help but go into shock. He knew this was what his mother always wanted. 

"It's gonna be a TV show. My comics did so good they want to make it real" Gerard was smiling so big that Frank couldn't help but smile at his husband with so much love. 

"That's so great mom" Miles went and Gerard tightly. 

"I want you to be in it" Gerard whispered to his son. 

Miles pulled away and looked at him in disbelief. "You're kidding right?"

"I mean you're the one who inspired me to create number 7. It's only fitting to have you play him"

"Of course I'll do it mom" he held both his mom and dad's hand as he said, "We're always gonna help each other make our dreams come true"

They spent the night eating pancakes and chatting about the upcoming project. Frank had even forgotten to talk to his son about him missing school. Miles was thankful for that.

*Sneak Peek For Next Chapter*  
"You know I would never ever hurt you, Bliss. I'm not that asshole"

"Hey baby.... Hey Zach"

"You're leaving again, Mi. You truly can't leave this time"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its been awhile. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Comment what you think might happen in the next chapter. What makes Dylan say Miles can't leave this time for? What is Elisa really up to? Why is Zach still in the picture? So much is to come and if you guys have any ideas for some of my already published work just message me her or on my Tumblr: SmokingThemOutBasements. Love you and thanks for reading.


	22. Dates

"Do you guys want to go to that one café after school?" Sally asked everyone at the table which was just Bliss, Johnny, Dylan, and Miles. 

"I can't. Miles and I are babysitting Locklyn for a few hours as Mom and Dad go to some meeting" Dylan said before taking a bite of his sandwich. 

"I'm going on a date with Johnny. Maybe you and Whistler should hang out" Bliss suggested. 

"Yeah. I'll go check with him. See ya losers later" she grabbed her stuff and walked away. 

"Why does she always gotta call us losers?" Johnny asked.

"Maybe it's a sign of endearment" Miles took a sip of his juicebox he took from a freshmen when he entered the bathroom. The kid dropped his bag and ran as soon as he saw Miles. "I'm gonna go smoke. Come on babe" 

Dylan and Miles headed out to the bleachers before the bell rang. Miles smoked while Dylan sat on the sofa studying for the upcoming test. It was how they usual were minus the occasional kiss of course.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"That movie was pretty stupid" Bliss said. Johnny and her had gone to the movies for their date and were now in the car. They were heading back to Johnny's house now.

"You picked it" he said smiling.

"No. You did" he flipped her off and she grabbed it to hold his hand.

They got to the house to see his dad and Trinity wasn't home. He found the note on his bedroom door saying that the two went to the store. 

They decided to do some school work since they didn't want to fail class on the first week. Bliss turned her head and kiss Johnny. It was getting intense and Johnny moved so he could be on top of her. 

Bliss was kissing him but as soon as he put his hand on her waist she freaked out. She shoved him off and sat up. She hugged her knees as she put her head down. 

Johnny looked at her with sad eyes. "I'm sorry B" he was gonna reach out for her but figured he probably shouldn't touch her. "You know I would never ever hurt you, Bliss. I'm not that asshole" 

 

"I know. It's just" she started crying and Johnny instantly moved to hug her. He held her as she cried into his shirt. These were the moments that he wished that he could take all of Bliss's sadness away. He wanted his strong know it all girlfriend to be happy. If only that bastard never touched her. Johnny will do anything to protect her now because he loves her.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Call me if you'll need a ride home" Miles told Sally as she got out of his car. He had drove her to Whistler's while Dylan stayed at the house with Locklyn. 

"Alright. Bye" she walked to the doorstep and knocked on the door as Miles drove away.

The door opened to revel her boyfriend wearing a white shirt, some shorts, and a snapback to tame his hair. 

"Hey" he gave her a soft kiss then opened the door wider. "Come on in"

"Hey baby. Did you do the work for psyc-" she stopped short due to the other person in the house. "Hey Zach"

Zach was sitting on the couch with his bass in his lap. He was wearing a black long sleeve shirt and some black skinny jeans. He didn't really pay attention to Sally at all. 

"Did you still want to go to that café?" Whistler ask since he felt like there was a lot of tension in the room. 

"If you want to" she said.

"What's the name of the place?" Zach asked his friend. 

"Urban Bean Coffee" Whistler said.

"Oh, the rest of the guys are there" 

"Alright. Let's go then" he said as he pet his cat before leaving. 

This was how Sally ended up going on a date with her boyfriend and his three friends. At the moment she hated Zach more then ever.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Dyl, I hungry" Locklyn told his older brother. 

"Alright. Let's go find you a snack" he stood up and kissed Miles before heading to the kitchen. 

He went to the pantry to try to find something for his little brother. He can feel Locklyn holding on to his pant leg as he stood next to him.

"You want some chips?" Dylan asked.

"No" Locklyn said back.

"Okay" Dylan kept looking as Locklyn watched.

Miles had went to the kitchen to get something to drink but stood in the doorway. He watched the scene in front of him. Dylan was asking questions to Locklyn about what he wants to snack on. The little boy kept saying no as he held onto his brothers pant leg. Miles couldn't help but smile at the scene. It was just so...domestic.

Miles can totally see this happening in their future. Him and Dylan living in a house together married and with their own little boy to raise. It sounded so perfect, yet he knew that couldn't happen. He always did have the worse luck.

"You okay?" Dylan asked his boyfriend as Locklyn ran back to the living room with a bag of cookies in hand. 

"Yeah. I'm fine" Dylan nodded his head as he sat on the couch. He couldn't help but feel something really was wrong.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"We're home!" Pete yelled into the house as he put the car keys on the table. Patrick immediately went to start dinner. 

"Dad!" Locklyn ran into the kitchen to hug his father.

"Hey snack pack. Were you good for your brother and Miles?" 

"Yep" the boy said before going to stand by his mother. "Hi, Mama" 

"Hi, Lock" Patrick picked up the boy and kissed his cheek.

"He really was good" Dylan said once he walked into the room. Miles just looked at Locklyn and smiled since he knew that growing up he was gonna be a mama's boy. "How was the meeting?"

"Good. Got some stuff planned in the future" Pete told him.

"Nice. Well Miles and I are gonna go finish some school work"

"Alright. I'll tell you when dinner is ready" The two walked down the hallway to Dylan's bedroom. Dylan sat at his desk while Miles sat on his bed.

They sat in silence as Dylan was doing his work. Miles was just sitting there looking at the floor.

"Hey, Dylan" Miles softly said. Dylan turned in his chair as he pushed his glasses up. 

"What's up?" He casually asked.

"So my mom wants me to be in his movie. He finally got Umbrella Academy to become a live action movie. Thing is" Miles was trying to figure out how to tell his gorgeous boyfriend the news. "It's gonna be filmed in New York and a few in England" 

The room went silent again until Dylan said something. "You're leaving again, Mi. You truly can't leave this time"

"Why not?" Miles questioned.

"Because we just got back together and you leaving will mess everything up"

Miles could tell he was lying because he always knew when the older boy was lying to him. They grew up together so of course he knew. 

"That's not the full truth. Tell me the real reason" Miles said nicely. He knew if he raised his voice this would in end in a argument.

Dylan looked at the floor trying to figure out if he should tell the truth or not. "I can't tell you right now, Mi, but you can't go" 

Miles heard the sad tone his boyfriend's voice had and instantly worried. "I can't get of it, Dylan. I already told my mom I'm gonna do it"he stood up and went to his knees so he could be in front of the other boy. "If I could I would stay, Dylan. I'd stay here with you even though you won't tell me what's wrong. I would stay because you asked me, but I can't"

"I know" Dylan ran his hand through Miles blond here as he gave him a soft smile. "Please tell me this movie will make it so you can have your black hair back" 

Miles laughed and nodded his head. "In the comic I have black so your wish will come true" 

"That's perfect. I love you with the blond hair but I miss your natural hair color" Miles smiled and kiss Dylan. 

They spent the night joking around and reading Umbrella Academy. Dylan said he wanted Miles to be prepared for the film, but in reality he wanted to look at the panels to imagine Miles acting it out. Miles couldn't help but think the whole time about what Dylan had to tell him.

*Sneak Peek Of The Next Chapter*  
"I have to do a photoshoot with my little brother"

"Let's go for a hike since I'm bored as hell"

"Mom, I'm really worried"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment what you think is gonna happen in the next chapter. Thanks for reading. Love you guys.


	23. Sibling Love

Bronx woke up and went to drape his arm over his beautiful girlfriend to find the bed empty. He squinted his eyes open to see she wasn't in bed. He grabbed his phone to see what the date was. He also noted that it was 7 am. It was Sunday meaning they didn't have any classes or work. He got up and put some pants on. He walked out of their room to the kitchen. 

Bandit was standing by the coffee maker in her underwater and his shirt that was too big on her small frame. Her long curly black hair was over her shoulder and Bronx couldn't help but to go and hug her from behind. 

She smiled and said, "Morning sleepy head" 

"Morning" he kissed her cheek as he watched her pour them a cup of coffee. "Shouldn't we still be in bed. It's Sunday for god sake" 

"I have to do a photoshoot with my little brother" Bandit stated as she moved to put some sugar in her coffee. 

"What for? I mean you don't model" Bronx said as he grabbed his cup to take a sip. 

"I know. Well Mom has the movie coming up and since I sort of helped with the series, he wants us to take brother and sister fashion shoot, which should be interesting"

"Do you want me to go with you?" He asked. 

"Maybe you should see your family. You haven't seen them since Christmas and you should see what's going on" she told her boyfriend.

"Okay" he put his cup down on the counter. "What's going on? You only tell me to see family when something's wrong" 

"Okay so Miles told me that him and Dylan got back together" 

Bronx looked at her confused cause that's not really a problem. "And?" 

"Miles told me that Dylan didn't want him to go film and wouldn't tell him why" 

"So you want me to get information from my brother and tell you so you can tell your brother?" 

"Exactly" Bandit smiled widely. 

"Okay, baby. I'm not gonna do that. It's weird enough that our brothers are dating each other so I'm not gonna be like a spy for you" Bronx told her. 

"Fine, but you should see your brothers and sisters. As well as your mom and dad. I'm sure they've messed you" 

"Okay. I'm go" 

"Wonderful" she kissed his cheek as she walked back to get ready for the day.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Hey baby. I'm gonna head out" Bronx told Bandit who was putting her hair up in a ponytail. 

"Okay. I love you and be safe" she said before kissing him. 

"I love you too and I promise I will" she was gonna walk away but he pulled back to be in a hug. 

"Alright, go. There's gonna be traffic" she said pushing him away.

"Okay. I'm going" he kissed her forehead before leaving.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Damn, sis. You look good" Miles said as Bandit walked in the room they'll be taking the pictures. 

She was wearing a thigh length black dress that had long sleeves. Her make up was stunning and her curly black hair was beautifully styled. 

"You look good too, little bro" she said back.

Miles was wearing a tux but the top button was undone. His hair was styled nice but it looked natural. He was also wearing glasses that looked like Dylan's. 

"Alright. So you two just be sorta natural but elegant" the photographer told the two. 

Miles smoked while taking the pictures. They had Bandit change to another outfit while Miles stayed to take a few single shots. They put gel in Miles blond hair and they kept taking pictures where the smoke was in his eyes. 

Bandit walked back in the room in a similar outfit to Miles but she had a skinny tie and she wore glasses. 

"I feel like a Kingsman" Bandit said excited since she loved the comics. 

"Right!" The two ended up taking pictures like spies. The best one was of Miles leaning on the wall looking in the distance with a serious look while Bandit had he hand on Miles arm as she laughed. 

The two went to lunch laughing and messing with the staff. Miles felt like he was a kid again. When he was nine, Bandit use to take him out for lunch where they would be mess around with the staff till they got kicked out. It became a game between the two of them and they would smile will they did it.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Bronx was sitting on the couch in his parents house. Dylan was sitting on the far side of the couch with a book in his lap. The twins were sitting on the floor playing some random card game they made up when they were kids. Bronx was so tempted to just leave since they weren't doing anything. His mom and dad left as soon as he got there for a meeting which Dylan said they have been going to a lot of. This time they took Locklyn with them since he started throwing a fit. 

The oldest of the five just looked at his phone to see no message from Bandit. He was gonna text her but he didn't want to interrupt Bandit and Miles bonding time. He notice the weather outside was nice so he stood up. 

"Let's go for a hike since I'm bored as hell" he announced. 

"Fucking finally" Bliss said standing up and going to her room. Bronx laughed as Sally followed her twin to her own room to get ready. 

Bronx then looked at his younger brother who was still reading. "Hey, you gonna get ready?" He asked. 

Dylan was wearing some skinny jeans and a black jumper that was loose on him. His black hair was a mess from him running his fingers through it. He looked up from his book and pushed up his glasses as he looked at his brother. 

"I'm gonna pass" Dylan said in a monotone voice. 

"Come on. Your boyfriend and my girlfriend won't be back in town for a long time. You know when their together they don't come back until midnight" he stated.

"I'm good Bronx" 

"If you don't go I'll have mom and dad ground you for three months" Bronx crossed his arms, determined to get his brother out of the house. 

"I don't go out" 

"Then I'll have them make you go to the rest of the school football games till you graduate" Bronx saw Dylan roll his eyes which meant sweet victory.

"Fine. I'll go" Dylan slammed his book shut and went to his room. Sometimes he really hated his older brother.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The four of them had went to a area where it was forest and there was a hidden waterfall. The four of them were practically matching. They all wore black tank tops and shorts. They wore different colored converses. 

They got to the waterfall and the girls instantly stripped to their swimsuits to get in. The boys sat on a rock so their feet were in the water. 

Bronx grabbed his backpack and pulled out two of the beer bottles he had brought. He left the other two for the girls. 

"Here" Bronx held out a beer to Dylan who shook his head. 

"I'm good" Dylan said.

"Just take it. Don't pretend you don't drink" 

"I'm fine" Dylan insisted. 

"Just take it. What are you pregnant?" Dylan looked to his right to stare at the plant with flowers the were welted.

Bronx noticed his brother wasn't looking him in the eyes and was in compete shock. "You're joking. Please tell me you're joking"

"I'm going to see the doctor once mom finishes his meeting" he said softly since he didn't want the twins to hear.

"Holy fuck" Bronx really wasn't expecting that. "Who knows?" 

"Just mom and now you" Dylan started looking into the water since he was still scared to look at his brother. 

"Miles doesn't know" Bronx asked after taking a sip of the beer. Truthfully he needed something stronger now. 

"No. I'm not gonna tell him" Dylan said shaking his head.

"Why the fuck not? He's the father. I mean unless" Bronx paused. "Miles is the father right?" 

"Wow. Now I know why women get pissed when men ask them that" Dylan crossed his arms feeling hurt and pissed that Bronx would ask that.

"I'm sorry. It's just I'm hardly around so I don't know if you've dated anyone else" Bronx said, guilty.

"I've only been with Miles. I don't want to tell him because I don't want to drag him down. He has so much potential. He's gonna be leaving for New York in two days and if I tell him he'll stay. He'll throw all his dreams away just for us" 

Bronx sat there looking at his beer bottle as his younger brother spoke. He studied his Dylan as he kept looking into the water. Bronx can tell Dylan was scared to look at him. 

"You're a lot like mom. You know that?" 

"I know. Sometimes I look like him" Dylan said. 

"I meant as a person. You don't want to look at me cause you're afraid of being a disappointment. You also have mom's disorder"

"Disorder?" Dylan finally looked at Bronx with his confused look. 

"You have OCD like mom" Bronx told him.

"Why would you say that?"

"Because you keep you're room way too neat and you freak out if some one doesn't put something back in place. When you go to turn a light off you flick the switch on and off a total of four times" Bronx informed him.

Dylan thought about it and realized he was completely right. "I never realized I did that. Miles got the wrong person. I'm sick like mom, not dad"

They sat there in silence as they watched the girls in the water talking to each other about school. 

Bronx looked at his brother and said, "You should tell Miles. It's the right thing to do Dylan" Dylan nodded his head since he know the 25 year old was right. He never was good at keeping secrets anyway.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Patrick and Dylan were sitting in the waiting room in the doctors office. They weren't speaking on the car ride there and they still weren't. Dylan was staring at the floor, nervously, while Patrick would look at his phone to check the time. 

"What did you tell dad?" Dylan asked.

"I told him to watch Locklyn so we can talk" Dylan nodded his head. He had his mom promise him to not tell his dad. 

"Mom, I'm really worried" Patrick looked at his son and rested a hand on his shoulder.

"There's no need to worry sweetie. Everything will be okay" he told him.

"I mean what if I am pregnant but with twins? Or what if the baby isn't gonna be okay? How am I gonna tell Miles? I'm just freaking out" Dylan was playing with the end of his cardigan as he was telling his mother all his worries.

"I was freaking out when I was pregnant with you. Its normal to worry. Freaking out is what comes when expecting a baby. It's not just yourself you need to take care of but now you have to take care of a baby. In the end everything will be okay" Patrick wisely said.

"Dylan Wentz" the nurse said. Patrick smiled at him and nodded his head. Dylan stood up and Patrick followed. Time for the most nervous yet exciting moment for Dylan and even for Patrick. All Patrick could think was my baby boy I'd growing up. Dylan was thinking, "Holy fuck what am I doing? What the fuck is Miles and I gonna do?"

*Sneak Peek For Next Chapter*  
"Are you gonna tell me what's wrong?" 

"Thank God I'm going back to how I looked"

"That's a wrap for day one of filming"


	24. The Truth

The Wentz kids got out of the car to get to school. Pete called out saying bye and good luck. The twins walked ahead to go with their boyfriends who were waiting for them. Dylan stood there clenching his bags strap. He was wearing black skinny jeans and a white button up with the sleeves rolled up. He had decided to wear his contacts and didn't bother with his hair. He finished the look with his beat up converses. He sighed and started walking towards the entrance of the school.

"Hey, Wentz" Miles said popping out of no where. Dylan looked him over to see they were wearing the same outfit.

"Were you stalking me, Mi, or was this matching outfits thing a coincidence?" Dylan questioned as he smiled. 

"I'll say coincidence" Miles said. He noticed that several people were staring their way. Normally it wouldn't bug Miles since people always stared, but for some reason he felt very protective over Dylan. 

"You excited to leave this hell hole?" Dylan asked his boyfriend. Tomorrow was gonna be Miles last day at school before leaving. Since he's had all A's since middle school he was able to graduate early. 

Miles put his arm over Dylan's shoulder and said, "Fuck yeah." The two smiled as they walked into the school.

The two separated so they could go to their lockers. Dylan grabbed the things needed and went to put some of his books in. 

He closed and locked the locker as he put his bag strap over his shoulder. He started walking down the hallway towards Miles, but then was shoved to the floor from behind. Dylan by instinct put his hand out to catch himself and the other to rest on his stomach. 

Miles heard the two boys laughing and as soon as he saw his boyfriend on the floor, he slammed his locker shut. He stormed over completely forgetting about his backpack. 

"What the fucks the matter with you!?!" He yelled as he pushed the two students against the lockers causing one to fall to the floor. 

He walked towards Dylan who was still on the floor. He crouched down and put a hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay?" Dylan nodded, but Miles could see him shaking and the look in his eyes. Miles didn't know how to describe it. It was a look Miles never seen in the boys blue green eyes, which caused him to get more pissed off. 

He stood up and went over to the two students who were smiling. "Why the fuck did you do that?" 

"Maybe you should be more careful when you fuck the faggot" the boy laughed but was stopped short from Miles punching him in the face. 

"Mr. Iero!" Miles stopped from punching the kid again as soon as he heard the principals voice. "What's the meaning of this?"

"These two were bullying Dylan" he practically growled through gritted teeth. 

The principal looked towards Dylan who was now standing up. "Is this true, Mr. Wentz?" Dylan just nodded his head. "You two" he looked at the two boys. "My office. Everyone else get to class" 

Miles walked over to Dylan as everyone kept staring. "Are you okay?" Miles noticed the older boy's hand on his stomach so he moved it to replace it with his own to see if he was bleeding or bruised. Dylan just stared down at the sight of Miles hand sprawled out on his stomach. 

"Dylan" Miles said snapping him out of his thoughts. Dylan looked up at him and Miles saw the tears in his eyes. "Hey" the blond softly said as he rested his other hand on his cheek. "What's wrong?" 

Dylan shook his head as he felt himself crying. Miles went on full alert as he watched him cry. He didn't know what was wrong. He never saw the boy act like this not even when they were kids. He did the only reasonable thing. He hugged his crying boyfriend. Miles saw Bliss and Sally standing close by and nodded his head to tell them to call Patrick.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Pete had gotten home from taking the kids to school to see Patrick outside with Locklyn. The little boy was running around playing with a small soccer ball. Pete sat down next to his husband who was on his laptop. 

"What are you up to, gorgeous?" Pete asked. 

"Just figuring out all the upcoming plans we have. Andy had called earlier. Said that Joe had some pretty good riffs that he'll send my way" Patrick told him.

"That's nice" Locklyn walked over to his parents and climbed onto the outside couch the two were sitting on. The little one rested his head on his father's lap and instantly feel asleep. That night Locklyn couldn't sleep so he was laying in his parents bed tossing and turning. 

Pete grabbed his phone and took a picture on Snapchat.

Patrick's phone started ringing and he answered it quickly so he wouldn't wake his little sleeping boy. 

"Hello?" Patrick said.

"Mom, something's wrong with Dylan and Miles can't snap him out of it" Bliss said. Pete overheard and instantly looked at his husband worried. 

"What do you mean?" Patrick asked, voicing his concern. 

"He's not talking and he's crying. He won't tell us what's wrong" Patrick motioned to Pete to pick up Locklyn as the rushed inside. 

"Did anything happen before he started acting like this?" Patrick asked as he watched Pete put Locklyn in his bed. 

"Some kids pushed him to the floor" Patrick stopped walking and Pete looked at his husband. He can see Patrick's eyes start to water. 

"Patrick" Pete said putting a hand on his husband's shoulder. Patrick just slide down the wall the floor. "Trick, what's wrong?" Pete asked horrified.

"Ask him if he's bleeding" Patrick said into the phone. 

"Dylan are you bleeding?" Bliss asked her older brother. He shrugged which caused Miles to freak out more. 

"He shrugged his shoulders. It doesn't look like he is" Bliss told her mom over the phone. 

"Go get our son right now, Peter" Pete quickly left as Patrick kept the tears back. "Bliss, give the phone to Dylan"

"DL, it's mom" Dylan grabbed the phone with a shaky hand as Miles held him up. He felt like he can fall down at any moment. 

"Sweetie, are you bleeding a lot?" Patrick asked. 

"Little" Dylan said with a broken voice. Miles heart broke to hear his perfect boyfriend sound like that. 

"Did you check?" 

"Can't" Patrick nodded his head understanding. He knew Miles probably hadn't left his side since everything.

"Your Dad is on his way to get you. He won't ask questions. Just stay on the phone with me. Everything will be okay Dylan" 

The three other teens stood there watching as Dylan kept crying as he held the phone to his ear. Pete pulled up and Miles helped Dylan into the car. All the kids got in and Pete drove back to the house. Bliss was sitting in the front seat and kept looking back to make sure her brother was okay. 

"He won't talk?" Pete asked his daughter. 

"He only said two words to mom" Bliss told him. Pete nodded his head as he started crying. He can't believe another one of his children was so torn apart and this time he didn't know why. No one did.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
As soon as Miles helped Dylan into the house, Patrick ran to him hugged him. "You're gonna be okay, I promise"

"Mom, what if I cause the b-" Dylan said through his tears.

"Don't say that. You're okay" Pete had sat down looking at the two, but he just couldn't anymore. He look at his lap as he trying to hold back the rest of the tears. 

"Come on" Patrick held Dylan into the bathroom and everyone just watch. 

"Someone tell me what the fuck happened" Pete demanded as he kept his head in his hands. 

The twins looked at Miles since he knew all the details. "These two kids shoved him to the floor. I punch the kid after what he said about Dylan" 

"Did he seem hurt when you checked on him?" Pete asked. 

"He said he was okay, but when he was standing he had his hand on his stomach" Pete looked at him as the boy kept going on. "He like had this look in his eye that I never seen" 

"Repeat what you just said" Pete said. 

"He like had this-"

"Before that" he demanded.

"When he was standing he had a hand on his stomach" Pete ran a hand through his hair as he finally, somewhat, had a clue of what's going on with his son. 

"When was the last time you two had sex?" The twins looked at their dad with a gross look on their face. 

"That's a little personal to an-" 

"Just answer the fucking question" Pete was definitely getting pissed off now. 

"Um" Miles started thinking and trying to do the math in his head. "A month ago" 

"You fucking bastard" Miles looked at the girls to see what was going on and they shrugged their shoulders. "You have the count of three to leave this house, or so help me god I will kill you" 

"But what about-" 

"One" Miles sighed and walked out of the house and start walking to his home. He had no clue what he did wrong.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The next day Miles drove over to the Wentz household. He had just came back from getting his diploma from the school. He knew Pete was at work at this time of day so he was in the clear. 

He knocked on the door and tapped his foot as he waited. Patrick opened the door and truly wasn't surprised to see the boy.

"Is he okay?" Miles asked. 

Patrick nodded his head, "He's fine. It was just a slight scare" 

"Can I see him?" Miles was so worried for Dylan that he didn't sleep. Dylan wasn't answering any of his texts or calls. He knew it had to be something serious. 

"Yeah. He's out back" Patrick opened the door wider to let the youngest Iero in. 

Miles walked straight to the backyard. He saw Dylan sitting on the bench with his back towards him. He was wearing some black jeans and a red flannel. His hair was messy but that was probably due to the wind. 

Miles walked over and sat next to him. He looked his boyfriend to see he was staring off into the distance. 

"Are you gonna tell me what's wrong?" Miles asked finally breaking the silence. "I think I deserve to know what's going on now since you scared the fuck out of me yesterday" 

Dylan swallowed the lump in his throat as he weighed his options. He finally made his mind up and pulled the folded paper out of his back pocket. He handed it to Miles who just stared at it like it was gonna bite him. 

He sighed as he started unfolding the paper. He read the first paragraph confused since it was talking about vitamins and just Dylan's health in general. Then he got to the second to last line.

After running test we came to find that you, Dylan Kingston Wentz, are pregnant. 

Miles was in compete shock as he put the paper down. He didn't know what to say. His mind was all over the place. At first it was just, 'What the fuck have I done?' then to, 'Fuck. That's why Pete wants to kill me.'

Then he stated his last thought out loud, "We're gonna be parents" 

"Yeah" was all Dylan could say. 

"And I'm leaving for New York today" Dylan looked at Miles as he was talking. Miles looked beautiful with wind in his hair. He wished he had his natural hair color because the image would have been more beautiful. Dylan could imagine their baby looking just as handsome as their father. 

"Yeah" was all Dylan could say.

"I should call my mom and tell him I can't do the film" 

"You won't do such a thing" Miles looked at his boyfriend confused. 

"What do you mean? I have to stay here for you and the baby" 

"You're gonna do Umbrella Academy. The baby and I will be fine. I'm gonna graduate early so I don't have to go to that horrible place when I'm heavily pregnant" Dylan had planned everything out. He always had a plan for anything. 

"What about Oxford?"Miles asked looking at Dylan.

"What about it?" Dylan shrugged.

"I mean you were accepted in. You were suppose to go as after graduation" Miles knew that was always Dylan's goal in life. Ever since he was in fourth grade he wanted to be go to Oxford. 

"I called them and told them I had a change of plans. Apparently they really hoped for me to attend so they said they'll save my spot for six year" Miles nodded his head and looked back down at the paper. He then noticed the date. "Fuck"

"What?" Dylan moved closer to Miles to look at the paper. 

"September 16th is your due date" Miles stated.

"Yeah. What's wrong with that?" Dylan was truly confused. 

"I'm still gonna be in New York at that time" 

"Okay. Just talk to your mom and see if you can get that month off to come down here. Or if I do graduate early I can stay in New York and have the baby there" 

Miles nodded his head and bit his lip. He then started laughing as he put his head down. Dylan smiled as he watched him laugh. 

"Do I want to know what you find so amusing?" Dylan asked. 

"Were gonna be parents" he said through his laugh.

Dylan smiled and said, "I thought we already established that."

"It's just that" Miles smiled as he looked at the grass. "We're really gonna have a baby" Miles turned to look at the soon to be mom. "I always wanted to have kids with you but I didn't think we'll start this soon" 

"Neither did I" Dylan grabbed Miles hand to hold. "Maybe this is where our story begins" 

"With a cute little one in your womb" Miles put a hand on Dylan's now flat stomach as he kissed his lips softly. Miles can honestly say he was beyond happy, yet why did he feel like something bad is gonna happen.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Miles had got out of the SUV that picked him up to head to set. There was a lady waiting with a cup of coffee for him. He followed her to his trailer where there was three people. 

"Hi. I'm Andrew and I'm your hair dresser. We need to start right away" he pushed Miles in to chair and started brushing and then dying his hair. After two hours his hair was back to its natural dark color. 

"Thank God I'm going back to how I looked" Miles said as he looked in the mirror. He was used to this reflection. He smiled as the make up artist, Stephanie, put his eyebrows piercing in. He felt like himself again. He didn't even notice he wasn't use to the skin he was in before. More hair color he was in before.

He got out of the trailer in his outfit and hair styled perfectly. He then saw his mom heading his way. He was wearing a suit that Miles knew was his father's. He was looking at his cuff checking it wasn't coming undone. In his other hand he held a red bull. 

"That's the writer" Miles looked to his side to see a tall girl with purple. 

"Nice to see you Rumor. Acting like Klaus today. 

"My name's Mary Elizabeth Winstead" 

"Yeah. You're Rumor around here now" he walked toward his mom as his costar watched him. 

"Know what scene we're doing right?" Gerard asked him. 

"Yeah" was all Miles said. 

"Alright blow them away, Calix" Miles smirked as he waited for his cue. 

"Action!" The director said from the other side of the door. He stormed to the kicked it down. He growled in frustration ad he walked through the frame. 

"Now was that really necessary" his other costar said. Gerard had based Kingston on none other than Dylan. He had asked the Wentz boy if he wanted to be in the film but declined. 

"Who do you think fixes this?" 'Kingston' said. 

"I don't care" Gerard couldn't help but smile because his son acting was spot on. 

"Alright. Tell me what's wrong" Miles moved to the bed and lifted the mattress to get the fake gun under it. "Must be something serious since you brought out your favorite gun" 

"They forgot me" Miles said making sure to have sadness and anger in his voice. "They looked at me and said nothing. How dare they forget me! Oh but they'll remember me now. Cause the Killer is coming their way" 

Miles cocked the gun and pointed pointed the gun that was slightly above him. He effortlessly moved his head to get a piece of hair out of face then said, "Boom"

"Cut!" The director yelled. Everyone started rushing towards Miles telling him how great he was. 

He did a few small scenes where it was him watching Rumor from afar. Everyone kept telling him how he was bring the movie together. He didn't say much. He just wanted to go back to the pent house he was staying at.

"That's a wrap for day one of filming" The director yelled. Mary then walked his way. 

"Hey. Do wanna go out for dinner?" She asked. 

"I'm in a serious relationship" was all Miles said. 

"It's long distance so it doesn't count" she said.

"For me it's serious. So let me give you a little bit of advice, Mary" he said her name like venom as he stepped closer to her. She actually looked scared which deep down made him happy. 

"You come on these sets just to let the crew fuck you. You would take any price to suck someone's cock. What's the lowest you took? A dollar? You truly have talent deep down in you. Acting? Singing? Who knows. No one will know. Not even yourself because you sell your body more than your talent. So stop telling yourself your a piece a shit. Everyone is a diamond. The thing is some are slightly duller then other. So start shinning doll" 

He walked away and honestly had no idea what came over him. He really need to talk to Dylan.

*Sneak Peek For Next Chapter*  
"I just miss you a lot baby" 

"I don't think this is working"

"Let's go on a date"


	25. Hope

Dylan was writing his last report he hopes for the end of the year. His literature teacher was the only one who wouldn't let him graduate. He thinks it's cause word got around school that he was pregnant but everyone was afraid to ask him, even his sister's. He was still trying to figure out how to tell them. 

He was putting the finishing touches to the report when his laptop started making sounds. He looked to see it was Miles trying to Skype with him. He clicked the accept button and waited. 

"Hey!" Miles said smiling. 

"Hey. Wait tilt your head a little" Dylan said. 

"Make me" Miles put his hands on top of his head and tilted his head as a gesture to get over here. Dylan smiled at him and Miles couldn't help but smile back. 

"You look really good. I missed this look on you" Dylan was taking in the look of jet black hair against pale skin.

"I've missed it too. How's everything over there?" Miles asked. 

"It's been alright. I just finished my last school assignment"

"Last?" Miles questioned

"Yeah. If this essay is good enough I can graduate so I don't have deal with anyone anymore" Dylan was honestly really irritated with everyone in the school. They stared and whispered causing Dylan's anxiety to get really high.

"You're sounding like me" Miles smiled since he knew his boyfriend was frustrated. 

"Someone has to in this town" Dylan grinned and cleaned back in his chair. "What's it like being an actor?" 

"It's fine. Everyone keeps telling me how I'm bringing the comic to life. It's annoying to be complemented" 

"I thought you liked being center of attention?" The older boy tilted his head as he smirked. 

"I think you're getting me confused with Sally" the two laughed since it was partially true. "Speaking of Sally. How did they take the news?" 

"I haven't told them" Miles went wide eyed at that.

"Why the fuck not? I mean they must know by now"

"They do since there is a rumor going around school that I am. I just haven't figured out how to tell them" Dylan truly had went through several ideas, but all of them ended badly in his head. 

"Just sit them down on the couch and say, 'hey guys. Just want to tell you I'm pregnant since Miles was an idiot and didn't wear a condom'" Miles grinned largely and then went straight faced.

"Yeah. That would end badly. Also you're not an idiot. Something's happen for a reason" 

Miles had put a cigarette in his mouth as his boyfriend was talking. He rolled his eyes as he lighted the toxic stick that he's so addicted to. "I don't believe in faith" he said as he let the cigarette dangle from his mouth as he was looking for his script. 

"You gave faith a chance with us" Dylan pointed out.

Miles put the cigarette between his fingers as he kept looking at his script. "That's because you're sexy as fuck and I couldn't keep my hands off you" 

"Wow. That's an incredible story to tell our child when they ask how you knew you loved their mom" 

"Fuck yeah it is" Miles said taking another hit as he read. 

"Should I go? You look busy" Dylan asked. 

"I'm not" Miles threw the scrip on the desk. "Just frustrated" Miles ran a hand over his face as he groaned. 

"What's wrong?" 

"I sorta went off on my costar" Miles said with a guilty tone. 

"Can you elaborate on that?" Miles smiled as he saw Dylan do his little head tilt he does when he's confused. 

"The girl playing Rumor had asked me out for dinner. I declined and she said it didn't matter if I was in a long distance relationship. I then told her how she's a slut in great detail" Miles explained. 

"Okay. I got a question" Dylan said raising his hand. 

"Okay"

"Do you want to be in more films in the future?" Dylan questioned.

"Sure. I guess" Miles wasn't really sure if he wanted to. His true passion was music. 

"Well if you do, you have to be nice to your costars. If she started telling everyone how rude you were, you won't get to do films in the future. Casting directors won't even think about you being in their film if they know you can be rude" 

"Fuck. Why do you have to be so smart?" Miles put out his cigarette as he saw Dylan smiled. 

"Because I just am"

"But I don't want to be nice" Miles told Dylan.

"Why's that?" 

"I just miss you a lot baby. I'm never happy when I'm far from you" Dylan smiled and wished he was in the room with Miles. He wanted to hug the raven haired boy.

"I miss you too"

The two stayed up pretty late talking to each other. Miles had changed into some sweat pants and laid in his bed with his laptop next to him. Dylan had did the same. 

Miles was on laying on his back looking up at the ceiling. He was starting to feel tired. 

"Do you really think you're an idiot for getting me pregnant?" Miles turned his head so he can look at the screen.

Dylan was laying on his side looking at Miles with a serious look. 

"Of course" Miles responded. 

Dylan swallowed the lump in his throat and asked, "You don't want me to have the baby?" 

"What?" Miles said shocked. "I never said that" 

"Than why do you feel like an idiot?" 

"Because I thought we would be at least a bit older before we had kids. I mean for fuck sake we're only nineteen" 

"I know, but we're in this together. Right?" 

"Always"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sally was walking to drama class when she saw Kit walking ahead of her. She ran over and put her hands over his eyes. 

"Guess who" she whispered in his ear. 

"Well considering the sound of heels running towards me I'm gonna say Dot" she smiled and moved her hands away. "Whatcha been up to, girl?" He asked as he grabbed her hand to swing. 

"Nothing really. Guess what Dylan told us this morning" she said as they started walking to the theater room. 

"What did he tell you guys?" 

"Miles got him pregnant" she said smiling.

"So the rumors true" he said as he opened the door for Sally.

"Yeah. Crazy right. I'm gonna be an aunt" the two walked over to the seats they always sit at. 

"Totally. By the way, do you want to come to my place after school?" Kit asked. 

"Sure. I'll be right back" she got up and walked over to talk to the teacher. Kit saw that she left her phone on the table. He grabbed it and went to the bathroom. He took a picture in the body length mirror and posted it on her Instagram. 

'@sdwentz: #hacked by your best friend @kittrohman. Love you Dot.

He walked back into the class and put her phone back. Soon Sally went back to her seat as class started.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sally was at her locker putting her text books in. She was pretty excited to hang out with Kit. The fair was in town and he was sorta hinting that they were gonna go. 

"Hey Sally" she turned to see Whistler. "Are we still on for today?" He asked. 

"Actually I made plans with Kit" she told him.

"Oh okay. I'll tell the guys" 

"Actually um" she closed her locker and was trying to figure out the nice way of saying what she planned on saying. "I don't think this is working"

"This as in our relationship" Whistler asked. 

"Yeah. I mean all we do is hang out with your friends and I'm busy with school"

"Sally, you don't have to explain" he smiled softly at her. "I get it. Just make sure he treats you right" 

She watched as he walked away. She felt a little taken back at the fact that he knew. She just brushed it off and headed to the parking lot to go have some fun with Kit.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Josh was laying in bed petting his cat that he recently got. He then grabbed his phone and started looking on Twitter. He then found himself scrolling through Tyler's Instagram. He started from the first post and made his way up. He smiled as he looked at the picture of them in the car together. 

Then the one of them at Burger King. Josh making a goofy face while Tyler looked at him with that look on his face.

The one when they were on tour. He was staring at the picture longer since Tyler was posing adorably.

Josh couldn't help but go to his profile to look at the old pictures. He laughed at the one of them carrying a bunch of junk food. It was when Tyler was having food cravings while pregnant with Johnny.

He got to the ones of them on their honeymoon. One of them on a towel.

The other of them on a cliff by the ocean. The were both posing like they were showing their muscles. 

He felt himself getting teary eyed as he looked at the picture of him tattooing his name on Tyler.

The last one of the both of them was of when they celebrated Tyler's birthday early since he was gonna give birth to Trinity in a few weeks. 

He finally just broke down. He just fucking missed him. He missed his smile, his laugh, his eyes, his hair, his touch, his voice. He missed watching him take care of Johnny and he wished he was here to see how beautiful their kids are. 

Josh felt like he didn't deserve this. He didn't deserve to lose his husband. He wanted more time with him. He wanted to grow old with him like Tyler promised he would. He wants to make music with him and just be happy again. Josh just wanted to die. He wanted to be with Tyler. 

Trinity watched from the slight crack from the door as her father cried. She had gotten used to this, sadly. She was so used to seeing her dad cry while holding his phone and sometime whimpering for Tyler. She knew how much he missed her mother. 

The sixteen year old couldn't help but feel guilty. She knew it was her fault her mother died. If she wasn't born he would be here and her father wouldn't be crying. She grabbed her phone and did the most reasonable thing.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Sorry" Meagan said to Patrick as she looked at her ringing phone. "It's Trinity" 

Patrick looked at her with a questioning face as she answered the call.

"Hello?" 

"Hi, Meagan. Um my dad is sort down and needs some cheering up" Trinity told her. 

"What's wrong?" Meagan asked worried. 

"He's just missing mom. Just give him a call please" Meagan can hear the girls despair and nodded her head.

"Alright. I'll give him a call right now. Bye" she hung up and started dialing Josh's number.

"What's going on?" Patrick asked. 

"Trinity said that Josh is having a bad day. Missing Tyler" Patrick nodded understanding. 

"Mama, I thirsty" Locklyn told him. 

"Alright" Patrick got up and went to the kitchen to get the little boy some juice. 

Josh had finally picked up on the last ring. "Hello" 

"Hey, Josh. It's MJ. What're up to?" She asked casually. Patrick walked back into the room and handed Locklyn a juice box. 

"Just laying in bed" Josh told her. He can still feel tears going down his cheek as he was talking.

"Let's go on a date. I mean it's nice outside" she said with a light tone. She didn't want him to be in his room with dark thoughts. 

"No" the line then went died. 

"Josh?" Meagan said into the speak. She looked at the screen to see the call ended. "He hung up on me" she told Patrick.

"That's not good" he said. 

"I'm gonna go check on him" she said standing up.

"No" Patrick cut her off and pulled her back down on the couch. "I'll go. Just watch Lock for me” 

Patrick got up and got his car keys to go check on his friend. He texted Pete when he got to the Dun house so when he got off work he wouldn't worry. 

He got out of the car and knocked on the door. It opened and there stood Trinity looking beautiful as ever 

"Hey Patrick. You know where his room is" she said opening the door wide enough to let him in.

"Thanks" he kissed her cheek and walked down the hallway to Josh's room. He opened the door to see Josh laying on his side with tear stained eyes and looking at his phone screen. 

Patrick just walked into the room to sit on the edge of the bed. He wasn't sure what to say. He wanted to comfort the younger man but he just didn't know how anymore. He then felt a hand on his. Patrick looked down to Josh had rest his left hand on his. Patrick took note that Tyler had put his wedding ring back on. 

Patrick sighed and grabbed Josh's phone softly out of his hands. He looked to see there was a picture of the couple. Josh was resting his head on Tyler's shoulder as they looked serious. He remembered they took those pictures after their honeymoon for the music billboards.

"I miss him so much, Patrick" Patrick looked at Josh with his own tears in his eyes. It was heartbreaking to hear the broken voice come out of the strong man. 

"I know" was all Patrick said as he laid down on the bed still letting the man hold his hand. He just let Josh cry into his shoulder as he whispered between cries of how he missed his husband.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Trinity was laying her bed with her laptop next to her. She went on to YouTube and typed in to the search bar Before You Start Your Day

She laid in bed listening to her mother sing to her. She felt herself crying yet she didn't bother wiping the tears away. She hates that she'll never hear him sing to her. She never thought she would wish for someone in her life so bad when she's never met them. 

The song ended and she closed the site and clicked on the file named 'Happy Thoughts'. She clicked on the video of her when she was younger with her dad. He was pretending to be mean to her but you can see the love in his eyes and smile. 

She went through pictured of her and Johnny through the years. A few of them of her mother and father. The last video in the file was Johnny and Josh. He was giggling as their father pretended to eat his hand. 

She knew their father loved the both of them but she also knew he would do anything to be with their mother again. She feel asleep dreaming about her mother hugging and singing to her. If only dreams can come true. 

*Sneak Peek For Next Chapter*  
"So are we still just friends or...?"

"I can't do this MJ" 

"Hey Johnny. I have an idea but I need your help"


	26. Deal

"You really didn't have to win me this" Sally told Kit. She hugged the medium sized stuffed animal to her chest as she smiled into it.

"The game was easy, plus anything for my favorite girl" he put his arm around Sally's shoulder as they walked to the ferris wheel.

"I'm not your favorite girl" Sally smiled and looked at him. 

Kit laughed and shook his head. "Of course you are" he stopped walking so he can stand in front of her. He moved the strand of strawberry blond hair from her face so he can look into her chocolate brown eyes. Then one of Sally's dreams came to. He kissed her. 

She kissed back and treasured every moment. He broke the kiss and put his arm back around her shoulder. They kept walking but both of them were quiet.

"So are we still just friends or...?" Sally questioned. 

"You're my Dot and I'm your Kit" Sally smiled and nodded her head.

"I'm okay with that" she saw a band playing in a restaurant so she ran towards it. Kit followed and said sorry to every person she nearly bumped into. 

They listened to the band while drinking some soda since obviously they wouldn't serve them alcohol. 

"Excuse me. Can you take our picture?" Sally asked a person standing by. 

"Sure" he said taking her phone to take the pic. Sally kissed Kit's cheek while he had a hand around her shoulder, smiling.

"Thank you" she told the guy while taking her phone back. She posted it on her social media accounts and tagged him. She captioned it, 'Fun day with my Kit.' she was so glad this was how the day turned out.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Josh was watching as Patrick was cooking. He was at the Wentz's for dinner. Johnny and Trinity were in the living room playing some video games with the rest of the teenagers. 

Locklyn was standing by his mother like usual. Josh couldn't help but smiled at the little boy. 

"So how's your mom been?" Patrick asked Josh. 

"She's been good. I'm thinking about going out there to visit. I mean once the kids go on break" Josh said.

"I'm sure she'll love that" Patrick smiled that contagious smile. 

"How's Joe and Andy? I feel like I hardly see them now" 

"Oh, they've been working. You know how it is" Josh nodded, not really knowing the feeling. He wasn't worked for well you know. He honestly missed playing on a stage a bit. 

"Hey guys" Meagan said entering the room. She put some grocery bags on the counter. "I got the stuff you wanted me to get Patrick" 

"Perfect" he went the bag and pulled out the small container of animal crackers. "Here you go, Lock" he handed the little boy the box. "Now go hang out with your father" 

Patrick pulled out the bottle of vodka and opened it. He drank straight from the bottle which made Josh and Meagan look at him in shock. 

"You okay there?" Josh asked once Patrick pulled the bottle away from his mouth. Patrick went to the bag and pulled out a package of Oreos. 

"Shut up and eat your Oreos" he ordered as he put them in front of Josh. 

"Not gonna argue with that" Josh opened the package and happily ate his favorite cookies.

"That was slightly rude and you're never rude. What's going on?" 

Patrick took another swig of the bottle before slurring out, "I can't do this MJ" 

"What do mean?" Meagan asked scared. 

"Bliss was questioning me the other day about Elisa and it was like ridiculous. You know what I mean? Then Pete out of nowhere started questioning me last night" he paused to take another swig. "So I told she may had made a move on me like once and then I stopped talking to her. He was like all pissed off so I threw in his face that he fucked you. I'm just like so done" 

He was gonna drink more but Meagan grabbed the bottle from him. "Yeah. No more booze" 

"That would be wise"   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
In the other room, they were watching Corpse Bride like they always do. It was on the scene where Bonejangles is singing. Dylan had started singing and Kit joined him. Sally took a picture of the two singing and posted it online. 

Pete was shaking his head at the two as Locklyn sat in his lap. He heard some noise in the kitchen so he decided to check what was going on. He moved Locklyn and kissed the top of his head. 

"I'll be right back, Zero" he walked into the room to see Patrick trying to get a bottle of vodka from Meagan who held it up high. "What's going on here?" 

"Please give me the bottle" Patrick slurred out. 

"No" was all Meagan said.

"Everything good in here?" Pete asked. 

"I just want to drink. Leave me alone" Meagan put the bottle on top of the cabinet since her arm was getting tired. 

"He was going on about you" was all Josh said. 

"Is this about our talk the other night. Babe I realized that you're right. I mean you're always right. What I did in the past was way worse then what you did. Everything's all good" 

"Really?" Patrick questioned feeling kind of guilty. 

"Yes really. I'm not mad" Pete said honestly. 

"Okay" Patrick walked towards his husband to hug him. 

Pete hugged back and kissed the top of his head. "No more booze. Okay?" 

"Okay" Patrick pulled away from the hug to give Pete a quick kiss. "Can you finish dinner?" 

"Yeah. You just sit and drink some water" That's exactly what Patrick did. He also may have stole some of Josh's Oreos.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Trinity was in her room doing some homework. She couldn't really get much done though since she was thinking too much. She wanted to cheer up her dad. She knew he was still depressed and she wanted to help. She grabbed her laptop and went on Twitter. She was going through the Twenty One Pilots tag. She saw some fans wishing for the band to return. That's when Trinity got the idea. 

She got up and ran out her room. She practically ran into Johnny's bedroom door from her excitement.

"Hey Johnny. I have an idea but I need your help" she told her older brother. He was laying in his bed while reading. 

"What?" He closed the book and sat up. 

"So I realized lots of Mom and Dad's fans want a come back so how about me and you make the come back" she waited for his reaction but nothing. 

"How do know if this is gonna cheer up dad?" He asked. 

"I don't, but we have to try something, Johnny" she sat down on his bed to be next to her brother. 

"Fine" he put his hand out to seal the deal. "Don't make me regret this, Trinity" 

"I wouldn't dare, Johnny" she shook his hand and smiled. 

"Let's go become Twenty One Pilots"

*Sneak Peek For Next Chapter*  
"We need to figure out this speech or we're screwed"

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"It's so great to be back"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been awhile. I've been figuring out my health and school, but I promise I will keep writing. Comment who you want me to focus on next. Also I started a new fic. If you ever watched Ghost Adventures then you should check it out. I've been shipping Zak/Nick for while so I had to write. Thanks for reading and have a wonderful Thanksgiving (if you celebrate it).


	27. Award

"We'll be back. Take care of Locklyn and don't make a mess" Patrick told his kids. 

"We will" Dylan said as Locklyn sat next to him. Pete and Patrick left to go set everything up for tomorrow.

"We need to figure out this speech or we're screwed" Bliss said to the two. 

"I know" Sally agreed. Tomorrow was the MTV music video awards and Patrick was getting a special award for everything he's done. 

"Wait. I'm gonna see if Miles is free to Skype" Dylan said as he grabbed his laptop. 

Bliss rolled her eyes while Sally smiled. Sally understood that her older brother loved the family friend. Bliss still was annoyed with their relationship considering that she had a crush on the younger boy her whole childhood. Sure she was with Johnny and was happy, but Miles was always gonna be there. 

"Hey, Mi!" Dylan shouted excited once he saw his boyfriend's face. 

"Hey babe. Hey girls" Miles waved and the twins waved back. "So what's up? I'm on break right now" 

"We're gonna be working on the speech for mom so I just wanted your input" Dylan told him.

"Okay. What do you got so far?" Sally grabbed the paper and read the couple sentences they had written down last night. 

"That sounds really good" Miles told them. "I heard there's gonna be a special performance that night" 

"Sounds boring" Bliss said as she spined the pen with her finger. 

"Shit" Miles whispered as there was lots of noise. "I'm gonna have go. I think they need me on set" 

"Okay" Dylan didn't want to say bye yet. He felt like he hardly talked to his boyfriend. "You're gonna come back for the awards right?" Dylan asked. 

"I don't know. I'm still trying to work things out. I'll call you later on today" Miles said. 

"Alright. Bye. Love you" 

"Love you too" the screen went black as Miles hung up. "Alright. Let's finish this" 

"Remember just be yourself" Patrick said to the kids. Locklyn had stayed at the house with Meagan since the show was gonna be late and the little boy didn't want to hear all the loud noises.

"We know mom" Sally said looking in the mirror she had in her clutch. She was the only one excited to do the red carpet. She always was in love with fashion. Pete always believed when she got older she would be a model. She would be wonderful for the job with her beautiful strawberry blond hair. The door opened and Pete got out first and then held a hand out for Patrick to take. The kids followed close behind and stood by their parents. Andy, Joe, and Kit soon arrived so Fall Out Boy took pictures as a group and the kids took pictures together. 

"Hey gorgeous" Johnny said as he walked up to Bliss. He was wearing a blue suit and Trinity wore a red suit. 

"Hey. Are you sure this is a good idea?" She was worried that Josh wouldn't like the surprise that the two had.

"It'll be fine" he said as he kissed her cheek. 

"Excuse me" Dylan looked towards the voice to see Miles. He was dressed in a sweater with a jacket over it and some jeans. "Sorry I'm late" he walked straight to Dylan and kissed him while rest a hand on his stomach. 

Dylan could hear all the cameras flashing but he could careless. His Miles was home. 

Miles pulled out the kiss and looked his boyfriend over. "You look incredible" Dylan was wearing a white button up with a black tie.

"You look good too" Dylan said back. Miles was wearing a similar look but the tie undone. He looked good while messy at the same time. 

"I was running late so I couldn't do my tie. Thought you could do it" Miles said while looking at the cameras. 

"You look good without it undone" Miles smiled and kissed his boyfriend's cheek. He was so happy to be home.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Dylan kissed Miles before heading back stage with the girls and Bronx. He took a deep breath as he heard the guy over the speaker introduce them. They walked out smiling and the girls waved at the cheering crowd. 

"When you hear the name Patrick Stump or Patrick Wentz you immediately think of the talented man in the famous band Fall Out Boy" Bronx said. 

"For us though we think of Mom" Sally said. 

"Patrick grew up in Evanston, Illinois as the youngest of three. His father was a folksinger so music ran through his blood" Bliss said. 

"Then one day at the age of 15, he met Joe Trohman in a Borders. That led to him forming the band that we all love" Dylan said. 

"Along the way he couldn't help but fall in love with my father" Bronx said. 

"He was happy to have me and the twins and our little brother Locklyn who is at home. Yet the one thing that forever makes him happy is music" Dylan said. 

"So for a special performance please welcome Fall Out Boy" Everyone cheered as the lights went on.   
They started by performing Uma Thurman where they had dancers dressed alike. Wiz Khalifa had came out to do a rap. 

They performed Sugar, We're Going Down since it was always a fan favorite. It also brought the sass out of Patrick.

They then switched to perform Centuries which Dylan came out to sing with. Dylan was pretty nervous but he killed it in Miles opinion. He thought his boyfriend looked stunning on stage.

Everyone cheered as they finished playing. The twins and Bronx came out from backstage. Bliss had the award while Sally had the envelope. Andy and Joe walked over to be by the Wentz's. 

"We are happy to present this to our mother, the years most honorable musical, Patrick Stump Wentz" Sally said. Everyone cheered as Bliss handed the award to her mom. Patrick kissed each of the kids cheek. 

"It's so great to be back" Patrick said into the mic once the crowd quieted down. "I um never thought I would be here today. I never thought I would be receiving this award or even be in front of this many people. I hope everyone who's watching this at home or in the crowd right now know that anything's possible. Your dreams and your hopes will come true if you put the work in. I've been doing music since I was 14 years old and I am now 41 years old and I'm still making music. I'm happy to be playing with the same amazing people since. If I had given up when I was 15 I would have never met my husband and I wouldn't have my kids. I wouldn't know Andy and Joe, who are my best friends, and I wouldn't have been able to met amazing fans along the way. I am amazed with every single human being on this earth because you are all talented and beautiful. Even when people say you aren't you are. So this award is to you. Every man, women, child. This is for you because you can do it. Make your dreams come true. Thank you" 

Everyone cheered as Patrick turned to kiss his husband and hug his bandmates. They walked backstage and took some pictures together before heading back to their seats. 

"Hello. This is the last performance for the night and it has been what everyone has been waiting for. So here is the special performance. These two talented teenagers wanted to do this show for their parent but mostly for their father who is in the crowd. Please help me welcome Trinity and Johnny Dun who are Twenty One Pilots" Everyone cheered as the lights went out. 

Johnny started drumming as the lights started flashing. They performed HeavyDirtySoul and Trinity killed it. Josh smiled as his kids recreated his and Tyler's performance. They performed Stressed Out and then it got quiet. 

Trinity moved to the piano and Johnny ran over to sit on the top. Trinity played a few keys and looked at her brother smiled. She then started to play the song she listened to every night. The song that she wished her mother would sing to her.

As she sang Stay Alive she felt herself crying. Everyone in the crowd couldn't help but feel her pain. Johnny had started crying too as he sang softly along with his sister. 

When she finished, she immediately hugged her brother while everyone cheered. They looked to see everyone standing and clapping. A few trying to wipe their tears. The two bowed down and they made eye contact with their father. He was smiling with tears down his cheek. They blew a kiss to him and Josh blew one back. He was so proud of his kids. He knew Tyler would be would be too.

*Sneak Peek For Next Chapter*  
"No! No kids!"

"You're lucky you don't have to deal with school"

"So you'll be coming to New York soon?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long. Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon. Also check out my Zak Bagans/Nick Groff fics. Ones an mpreg and one isn't. Thank you for reading and leave any comments if you have ideas for upcoming chapters.


	28. Baby Talk

All the Wentz's were in the living room watching The Aristocats. Locklyn was sitting between his parents dancing happily to the singing cats with his Star Wars figurine in his hands. Bliss and Sally were sitting on the floor across from each other. Sally doing some school work while Bliss was on her laptop surfing the web. Dylan was sitting in the arm chair eating a tub of Ben & Jerry's Chunky Monkey with a sandwich on the coffee table. His stomach was spanning out more which made Dylan happy. He was 2 and 1/2 months pregnant so he was glad everything was going well. He had been keeping the ultrasound pictures in an envelope for Miles. He didn't look at any of them. He just asked Cecilia about the baby's health and that's it. Pete was on his phone checking his email. Patrick was sitting there watching his children. The nice evening was ruined by someone pounding on the door. Pete stood up and walked over to open the door. In stormed a angry looking Brendon and following was Dallon looking annoyed.

"Patrick!" He shouted as he walked into the living room.  Patrick paused the movie and looked at his good friend. 

"What's wrong?" Patrick asked calmly. 

"Tell Dallon that we aren't having any kids" Brendon demanded. 

"I just suggested it" Dallon said. 

"Shut up!" Brendon said pointing a finger at his fiance. "Tell him Patrick" 

"Isn't this something the two of you should talk about in private?" 

"That's what I told him, but he insisted on driving all the way over here" Dallon said calmly. 

"I mean why wouldn't you want to have kids, Uncle Brendon?" Sally chimed in. "Don't you want a cute baby that looks like you and Dallon?" 

"Yeah. It's no that bad. I mean sure the constant kicking and the having to pee all the time, but it's gonna be worth it" Dylan said before taking a bite of his sandwich.

"No! No kids!" Brendon yelled then he stopped to look at Dylan. "Wait. You're pregnant?" 

"Oh, yeah. Not how I planned on telling you, but you came in here storming" 

"Dallon" Brendon started to grip his fiance's forearm. "Another little one. Oh hopefully he's not a trouble maker like that Iero boy" Brendon went over to be next to Dylan to put his hand on his bump. "You're baby is gonna be so gorgeous. I'm gonna spoil that little sucker" 

Dylan looked at Dallon with a raised eyebrow. Patrick and Pete looked at their friend smiling. 

"Yeah. He or she will be very beautiful, but imagine yours and Dallon's. Everyone will fall in love with them. With both of your looks and charm" Dylan softly told the older man. 

Brendon nodded then looked at Dallon. "You win" he mouthed and went back to talking to Dylan about the baby. 

"Who would of thought I could convince Bren by bringing him here?" Dallon said once he took a seat by Patrick and Pete. 

"I always knew deep down he wanted kids. He was always way too excited when I was expecting" Patrick said. 

"Put it back on, Dad" Locklyn said holding Pete's forearms. 

"Alright, Snack pack" Pete grabbed the remote to play the Disney movie and the little boy went back to dancing happily.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Dylan opened the door to his room and started down the hallway. He walked past Bliss's room to hear The Cure blasting from her room. He knew his mother took Locklyn to the park and Meagan went with him to keep him company. He walked into the kitchen to see Sally sitting at the dining room table. She had her binder open and textbooks all over. 

"You're still doing school work?" Dylan asked as he went into the fridge to get the makings for his sandwich. 

"Yeah" She said as she was writing. "You're lucky you don't have to deal with school"

Dylan nodded since he knew she was trying to study for finals and get her late work done. "Yeah. At least you don't have to deal with someone hitting your bladder ever few minutes" 

"True. School still sucks" Sally sighed and put her pen down to look at her brother. "Can you make me a sandwich too?" 

"Sure. Maybe you should take a break. You can't be super stressed" 

"You're already sounding like a mama bear trying to protect her cub" Sally stood up to go be next to Dylan. 

"I know. How about we take our sandwiches to my room and you can help me find some gender neutral baby stuff online?" Dylan suggested.

"You're looking at baby stuff already?" 

"Yeah. I mean I have to eventually. I don't have Miles here and god knows what he would pick out for our baby's room. Why not get my sister who knows a lot about color schemes to help me?" 

Sally smiled and nodded her head. "I would love to help pick out things for my niece or nephew. I really hope it's a girl though" 

"God help me if I do" The two got their sandwiches and went to the room. Dylan was happy to spend some bonding time with his sister but he still missed Miles a lot.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Dylan was laying in bed with his laptop next to him. It was 8 pm over in New York so he knew Miles was gonna call soon. He had a hand resting on his stomach as he was thinking about the baby. He wondered if it was a boy or a girl. He wondered what they would look like. Would they have his eyes? Would he have Miles striking cheekbones? 

Beep

Dylan got out of his trace by seeing that Miles was calling. Dylan sat up and moved the laptop to answer. 

"Hey sexy" Miles said as he saw his boyfriend with his messy black hair. 

"Ugh. I don't feel sexy. Your child keeps kicking me" Dylan told him. 

Miles smiled and retorted, "You mean our child" 

"Yes. Our child" he rolled his eyes and Miles laughed. 

"So you'll be coming to New York soon?" Miles decided to change the subject, plus he couldn't wait for his boyfriend to visit him. 

"Yes. Tomorrow's my flight" Dylan confirmed. 

"Perfect" Miles had the most brilliant plan ever and he wanted time to go by faster. 

*Sneak Peek For Next Chapter*  
"Help me plan my wedding!"

"Why don't you just work with music like you always wanted to?"

"Hi, I'm Levi. I'm Miles assistant"


	29. Planning For An Amazing Future

"Help me plan my wedding!" Brendon shouted as he threw a pen at Patrick. 

"Meagan and I are trying to but you're the one that keeps going on your phone" Patrick retorted. 

"Fine. My phone's away" he put his phone in his pocket and rested his hands on the table. 

"So you have a location?" Meagan asked. 

"Yeah. I already have everything done" Brendon said with a shrug. "We're getting married next Saturday"

"Then why the hell did you make us come over?" Patrick was really frustrated with the other man. He had to leave a crying Locklyn with Pete since he was sick with a fever. 

"Because I need you to help me" Brendon said like it was the most obvious thing. 

"If we're not helping you with your wedding then what could you need us for?" Meagan asked. 

"I need you guys to go to the store to get me something" Patrick and Meagan looked at each other knowingly. They knew exactly what the man needed.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sally was laying on her boyfriends bed as he was at his desk working on some school work. He's room was pretty neat. He had all his close hanging and some of his dirty clothes was by the hamper since he missed when throwing them in. He had a guitar on a stand in the corner since it was his most prized possession.

"Ugh" Kit said as he threw his pen down. 

"What's wrong?" Sally asked. 

"I don't get why I'm doing this. I mean I don't even know what I want to do in the future" kit told her once he turned his chair to face her. 

"Why don't you just work with music like you always wanted to?" Sally asked. 

Realization went across Kit's face. He had forgot that that was always his dream. Since he was little he wanted to be like his dad. Of course he knew he would never be better then him, but he stay he wanted to become a rockstar. 

He climbed on top of Sally so he was straddling her and kissed all over her face. 

"You are brilliant, Sally" she giggled as he went back to leaving kissed all over her face. She was truly happy to finally be with the guy she's been crushing on for years.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Dylan got off the plane and started looking amongst the crowd for Miles. Then he saw a woman sitting on a random chair. She had blond hair put up in a messy bin with sunglasses on her head. She was wearing a black long sleeve shirt and pants with holes on the knee.

Dylan watched as she kept drinking her coffee and try to blindly reach for something on the floor. He came to find out it was a piece of cardboard with writing on it. 'Dylan Kingston Wentz' He walked towards her and looked at the sign again. 

 

"Um, I'm Dylan Wentz" he said nervously. 

She looked towards him and eyed him up and down. 

"You're not that hot" she said as she went back to her phone. 

"I'm sorry but who are you?" Dylan asked. 

"Sorry. I should of properly introduced myself" She stood up and shook Dylan's hand. "Hi, I'm Levi. I'm Miles assistant"

"Oh. I didn't know he had an assistant" Dylan said confused. 

"Well I just get him food and coffee on set. He wanted me to pick you up and take you to the set" She told him as she started walking. Dylan quickly walked after her since she was walking so fast. 

"Miles is always talking about you. Always saying how hot and smart you are" Levi said as she was leading them to the car. "It's adorable sometimes, but after awhile it gets annoying" 

"So you guys talk a lot?" Dylan asked.

"Yeah. I mean we talk when he's getting ready to get on set" The two got into the SUV that Levi was driving. 

Dylan was looking out the window and got confused when he was in the fancier side of New York. 

"Um you said we were going to the set?" he said confused. 

"We are. This is the set" she parked the car in front of a huge mansion.  They got out and Dylan made sure to grab the large envelope from his luggage. They walked inside and Levi turned to Dylan and put her finger to her mouth signaling him to be quiet.

Dylan kept walking towards where the cameras and lights were. There was a bunch of people dressed up in suits and were standing in lines getting ready to dance. 

Then he spotted Miles. He was wearing a suit with a bowtie and he looked stunning. 

Miles sensed another person in the room and he knew exactly who it was. He turned his head to looked at his beautiful pregnant boyfriend.   
He gave a slight nod and turn his head to start the dance sequence. 

Dylan smiled as he watched Miles dance very elegantly. The director then moved the camera closer to Miles once he started dancing with the Rumor. 

"Have you thought about your decision?" Miles whispered in her ear. He knew the director was sure to catch it. 

"I've already told you my choice" she said.

"Very well. This place is gonna set fire very soon. It's seems it is time for me to depart" Miles then slithered through the crowd until he was out one of the door. 

"Cut!" yelled the director. Miles walked back in the room and headed straight to his mother and the director. 

"Can I get the room for a moment?" Miles asked. 

"Of course, Calix" Gerard said. The lights flashed and Dylan looked around confused. He was gonna ask Levi what was going on, but she left. Everyone was gone except for Miles who was standing in the center of the room.

Dylan ran to Miles to hug him. Miles lifted him a bit as they hugged. Miles kissed his cheek and smiled happily Dylan turned his head so he can kiss his lips. 

"I've missed you so much" Miles said once he broke the kiss. 

"We've missed you too" Miles noticed the envelope in the younger boys hand. 

"Is that it?" Dylan nodded his head as he handed it to Miles. Miles did a nervous laugh as he just started at it. "Is it bad that I'm scared to open it?"

"I'm just as scared as you are. I've notice I've gained a lot of weight just to be almost 3 months" Dylan told Miles. 

"Are you trying to tell me what I think you're going to say?" Miles asked scared.

"Let's check" Miles opened the envelope and pulled out the papers. A paperclip was holding the sonogram picture. Miles couldn't help put stared at the picture. 

"Twins" was all Miles could say. Dylan smiled as he rested his head on his boyfriend's shoulder as he bit his lip. 

"Twins" Dylan repeated as he started crying. He couldn't help but rest his hand on his stomach. Miles noticed and put his own hand on top of Dylan's. "Mi, we're having twins" 

Miles smiled since he could hear his boyfriend's happiness. "Yeah. I'm sure Bliss and Sally are gonna be excited" 

"More like my mom" Miles smiled since he knew Patrick was gonna spoil his grandchildren. Dylan then looked around to see every detail of the ballroom. "This place is amazing" 

"Yeah. Lots of the places we go are pretty cool and expensive looking" Miles watched as his stunning boyfriend looked around. His black hair looked perfect within the room of whites and blues tones. He looked as beautiful as when he first realized he loved the older boy. "It was crazy when I got my first paycheck" 

"Really?" Dylan did his head tilt of confusion. 

"Yeah, but I knew what I was gonna do once I got the paycheck" Miles pulled the small box from his pocket and placed it in the palm of Dylan's hand. 

Dylan opened it to see a sparkling engagement ring and he quickly closed it. "No"

"Why?" Miles asked confused. 

"Because I don't want you to regret it" Dylan told him.

"I won't-"

"Yes you will. One day you'll wake up and realized that you don't want to be with me. I don't want you to feel like you married me just because I'm pregnant with your babies" 

"That's not how it is at all, Dylan. I love you and I want to marry you. I mean I knew since I got this job I wanted to get a beautiful engagement ring for you and a house for us to raise our family in." 

"You didn't, Mi" Dylan said in shock. He felt himself crying since he couldn't believe Miles had planned all of this. 

"So what do you say?" Miles grabbed the box and got down on one knee. "Will you marry me, Dylan Kingston Wentz?" 

*Sneak Peek For Next Chapter*  
"Wait, he did what!" 

"Oh twins! We need to go to the store!" 

"I now pronounce you Mr and Mr Weekes"


	30. New House and Another Fabulous Wedding

After a week of being in New York with Miles, Dylan had to say his goodbyes since he had to go home. Before getting on the airplane, Miles handed him an envelope and whispering in Dylan's ear to open it once he was home. 

Dylan got a taxi to take back home since he knew the his mom wanted to stay with Locklyn since he was getting over being sick. 

He opened the front door to his childhood home to have a cute little strawberry blond boy running towards him.

"Dyl!" Dylan picked up Locklyn as he was running full force toward his older brother. 

"Hey little guy. Pretty soon I won't be able to pick you up" Dylan told him smiling. 

"Why?" Locklyn said with a pout.

"Because you're getting too heavy, buddy"

"He missed you" Patrick said smiling at his sons.

"We missed you too!" The twins ran from out of their rooms to hug their older brother. 

As Bliss was pulling away from the hug she noticed a new accessory on Dylan. 

"What is this?" She said holding his left hand. Sally and Patrick quickly looked at the sparkling ring.

Dylan blushed and whispered, "Miles proposed."

"Wait, he did what!" Bliss shouted as they all looked shocked yet happy.

"Oh my god!" Sally shouted happy for her brother.

"Also not only am I expecting a baby. I'm expecting two" 

"Oh twins! We need to go to the store!" Patrick shouted excited. He didn't only get one grandchild but two. 

"We need to go right now" Sally and Bliss ran to their room to put their shoes on while Patrick picked up Locklyn. 

Dylan pulled out the envelope he stuffed in the inside pocket of his jacket. He opened it to find two keys and a piece of paper. 

Go to the address on the back of this paper. There you will find our home. Go crazy decorating. I'll be home next month. Love you - Your fiancé Miles

Dylan smiled and looked at his mother. "We're gonna have to stop somewhere before going to the store"   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Patrick parked the car in front of the large gate and they all got off. Dylan pulled out the keys to find out which one fit the lock. He see a large beautiful home. There the front door and then a gate on the side. The girls ran to the gate rather than the front door. There were two sets of stairs leading down to a pool and sitting areas. 

￼

Dylan walked around the empty house until he came upon a room upstairs. He couldn't help but imagine decorating the room with two cribs. He bit his lip from crying as he rested his hand on his bump. 

After standing there he walked downstairs to see his family coming out from the kitchen. 

"This is the house Miles bought!" Sally said. "It's amazing!" 

Dylan smiled since he felt so lucky to have the greatest fiancé ever.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Patrick and Pete were standing across from each other smiling. Dallon was standing in the middle waiting anxiously. It was the day he well finally be marrying Brendon. Of course the two already felt like they were married but now it was gonna be officially on paper. 

The doors open and in walked Brendon looking handsome like always. Of course he decided to wear a silver blazer since it was Brendon.

The couple joined hand and said their vows and then the priest said, "I now pronounce you Mr and Mr Weekes"

Dallon dipped Brendon as he kissed him causing the shorter man to giggle against his lips. Brendon then got the glitter from his pocket and said, "What a shame the groom's bride, that's me, is a whore" as he threw it above them.

Pete laughed as he held Patrick close to him since he knew the younger man has been waiting for years to do that. 

"I love you Brendon Weekes" Dallon whispered in his ear. 

"I'm glad you do because another Weekes is gonna arrive soon" he whispered back. 

"What?" Dallon asked confused.

"I'm pregnant bitches!!"

*Sneak Peek For Next Chapter*  
"Come on Dylan. We can easily become a band"

"I just landed but I have to go on Ellen"

"Come on, Pattycakes. We got a song to record"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. I'm gonna try to update more often now. Please leave comments on any ideas you have cause I really can use your help. Also can you believe how far we've came. Little Dylan is now engaged and pregnant with twins. I feel like such a proud mother.


	31. Parent Talk and A New Band

Dylan was in the living room of his new home bored as could be. Bliss had left a few minutes ago since she has some photos she was gonna take of her twin. Sally had finished doing her fashion collection she has been working on since freshmen year so she wanted to start promoting herself. Dylan looked down at his bump and smiled. He had found out yesterday that he was having twin boys. He had told Miles and the two were ecstatic. 

"Hey boys. This is your mom speaking. I can't wait to see you boys. Your father is coming home in two more week's" He felt a kick under his hand and another close by. "I know. I'm excited too"

Dylan was gonna continue talking to his boys, but the phone started ringing. He grabbed his phone from the coffee table and sighed once he saw who it was.

"What's up Kit?" Dylan said into the phone.

"Hey man. Can you text me the address to your new place?" Kit asked.

"Alright. Why do you suddenly want to come over?" Yesterday he had invited the younger boy over and he declined. 

"Cause I'm calling a meeting" with that he hung up. 

Dylan looked at the phone in disbelief. "Alright then. Bye to you too"

He texted Kit his address and then got up to go change. He put on a loose grey t shirt and his pants with the elastic on top. He was pretty big now since he was about to be four months along soon. He put on his converse and headed back downstairs. He was getting himself a glass of lemonade when he heard the doorbell ring. He went and opened the door to see Kit and behind him Bronx and Johnny. Kit was holding his guitar case and Bronx was holding on to the case that Dylan knew held their father's bass. Johnny was holding a bunch of the drum kit as he could.

"Um come on in" Dylan moved to the side to let them in.

"Where can we set up at?" Johnny asked.

"The basement I guess" They all went down there and Dylan watched them set up. "So what's this meeting about?" 

"Were becoming a band" was all Kit said.

"What. No. I can't be in a band. I'm pregnant"

"Come on Dylan. We can easily become a band" Kit told him. "I mean it'll be perfect. I even got a name. The Generation since we are all kids of the members of Fall Out Boy"

"That name is severely flawed since Johnny isn't" Dylan stated. 

"I'm just a full in" Johnny said. 

"I volunteered to play bass and we didn't know anyone else who can play the drums" Bronx said. "And hello my cute nephews" he placed his hand on his younger brothers stomach causing the others to smile.

"So are you in Dylan?" Kit asked as he put his guitar strap over him.

"I'm in, but you guys realize we won't be able to do many live performances because I don't want to public to know I'm pregnant" 

"That's fine. We'll just write music" Kit told him. 

"Now come on little brother! Get your guitar and let's start rocking out"   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Miles was tilting his head back in the chair feeling a little tired. He was on the private jet with his parents. They were heading back to LA since Miles had finished with all his scenes. Frank had convinced Gerard to take a break and come back home for awhile. 

Gerard was on his phone texting while Frank was looking out the window. 

"Miles you never really told us why you wanted to do your scenes really fast to get home" Gerard questioned. 

"Um" Miles scratched the back of his neck showing Frank that his son was nervous. "I should of told you guys sooner, but you guys are gonna be grandparents"

"Oh my God!" Frank shouted. "How exciting! You hear this Gee! Our baby boy is gonna have his own kids" 

"I know. I heard" Gerard said as he grabbed a cigarette from the little table. 

"Also Dylan is gonna be your son-in-law soon" Miles told them. 

"It's one thing after another with you isn't it" Gerard whispered yet Frank heard. 

"Why are you acting like this, Gee?"

He sighed and turned to look at his son. "Miles I get that you love Dylan, but isn't it super soon to be getting married. I sorta already knew Dylan was pregnant since I know when someone is pregnant" 

"Mom. I'm happy. I always wanted to marry Dylan and have a family. I know it's all starting sooner then anyone can think but I'm so fucking happy" Miles said.

Gerard nodded and gave a apologetic smile. "All I want is for you to be happy Calix. I love you" Gerard went and hugged his son and kissed his forehead. 

Frank smiled at the two and went back to looking out the window. He couldn't wait to get super excited with Pete and Patrick.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Miles got into the cab after putting his baggage in the trunk. His parents took another cab to head home while he drove to the studio. He had an interview to do with Ellen to release the photo for Umbrella Academy. No one has seen what the real life movie would look like yet. They just knew who the cast was. 

He looked out the window watching the cars go by. 

His phone rang and he looked to see it was Dylan. "Hey baby. I just landed but I have to go on Ellen"

"Alright. I'll see soon though?" Dylan asked. 

"Of course. I can't wait to see you and the boys" 

"Love you" 

"I love you too. I just got here so I'll call you later. Bye" Miles hung up and got out of the car. He walked in with his stuff and was led to his dressing room backstage. 

Someone came in and told him he was gonna go on stage soon. He stood up and head to the side of the stage. 

"Alright. So our next guest is mostly know from his band Hippo Campus but now he is playing the role as Calix AKA number 7 in the live action movie of his mother's comic The Umbrella Academy. Please welcome Miles Iero" 

Everyone cheered and Miles smiled and waved as he walked over to take his seat.

"Wow. It's crazy to be on here." Miles said smiling.

"Yeah. The last time I saw you, you were just a baby" 

"Yeah. My mom came on the show and was showing pictures of me" Miles said. 

"Now look at you all grown up. You're stealing everyone's hearts" the crowds cheered as Miles laughed embarrassed. 

"I wouldn't say that" Miles told her. 

"Really cause every girl and guy out there loved this picture of you" 

The crowed cheered and Miles hide his face behind his hand. "I mean you look like a model in this picture. Have you ever thought of going down that path since I mean you got the bone structure"

"Yeah. Thanks to my dad's wonderful bone structure and my mother's fabulous sense of style, I always look like a model. If I was gonna become one it would be farther in the future. I'm at the moment focused on acting." Truly all Miles wanted to focus on was his now forming family. 

"That's why you're here. You are in the upcoming film The Umbrella Academy. Now you're playing a role that was basically written for you" Ellen said. 

"If by basically you mean that number 7 is literally me then yes" Miles laughed as well as the audience. 

"Yeah. Your mom Gerard Way, who written the famous comics, made the comic for you and your sister. Now for people who never read the comic since not everyone knows what we're talking about, can you tell us exactly the storyline"

"Well The Umbrella Academy is about these kids who are sorta in a way superheros, and it's about their lives as adults and such. Each volume has a different main story line of course" Miles explained. 

"So what's movies story line then" Ellen asked. 

"This story line is based mostly on volume 6 The Forgotten One. Basically you come to find out that Vanya who believed she was number 7, wasn't. They forgotten about me Calix Hargreaves aka number 7. So it's about me going crazy in a way" 

"So you're the villian?" She questioned. 

"In a way, yes" Miles smiled as he nodded his head. 

"Now you're here to finally premiere the teaser. Would you like to look at the camera and share the news" 

"I would love to" Miles turned his body in the chair and looked directly into the camera. "Here is a teaser for the upcoming film I am staring in, The Umbrella Academy" he smiled as the video showed up on the screen. 

The scene was of a long couch. On the left end was Garrett Hedlund as Spaceboy. Next to him was Richard Armitage as The Kraken. He was sharpening one of his knifes. Beside him was The Rumor inspecting her nails. Floating beside her sitting criss crossed was Adrien Brody who was playing The Séance. Then there was the boy sitting next to him. Then there was Anne Hathaway who was playing The White Violin sitting on the far right playing her violin. There was a large space between her and the boy. There sat a paper that said #00.06. The Séance looked at the camera and tilted his head as he lifted his hand that had Hello on it. Then Miles walked into the frame. He pushed the paper over and sat down next to The White Violin. He looked at the camera with a raised eyebrow and then pulled his gun out and shoot the camera. The screen went to black and the title came up and just the words This Summer.

Everyone clapped as the cameras went back onto Miles and Ellen. They had moved to standing by the audience toward the stage. 

"That looked amazing" Ellen said as everyone cheered. "Now since you brought us a surprise we thought we could give you one so here is a new band that is gonna perform a song written for you named Different. Here is The Generation" 

Miles watched as his fiancé and friends performed. Dylan was looking at Miles as he was singing the words. Miles can see Dylan crying towards the end as he sang, "I love you. I love that you're different"   

Everyone cheered for the new band and Miles ran over to kiss his very talented fiancé. Dylan held onto his guitar so the cameras or the audience wouldn't see his bump. Kit, Johnny, Bronx and Dylan stood together and bowed as they camera's went out.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Pete was in the bedroom sitting on the huge bed as he was writing in his notebook. He put emphasis on the period he put on the paper and threw his pen in a random direction. He grabbed his book and ran to the music room where Patrick was on his laptop. 

"Trick! I finally finished it!" He shouted excited.

"Finished what?" Patrick asked. 

"The lyrics for the song we're suppose to do" Pete said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Patrick grabbed the book and read the words on the paper. He nodded his head as he was humming.  

"As always it is perfect and I already got the sound in my head" Patrick told his husband.

"Then come on, Pattycakes. We got a song to record"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The married couple walked into the recording studio to see Andy and Joe were already there. There was also sound technician there just in case. 

Patrick sat across from the guy and grabbed the acoustic guitar in the room. He started playing the tune he had in his head earlier. Pete sat on the sofa and took a picture of his stunning husband.

Joe grabbed his guitar and joined in while Andy left the room to find a restroom. Pete stood up and walked into the large recoding booth. He always loved the process of making music. Even back in the day when him and Patrick would fight and he would leave the building with a bloody nose. Pete grabbed the other acoustic guitar and put on the bulky headphones and started playing random chords. 

He smiled and and looked up to see Patrick was staring at him. Pete always loved that Patrick always had that loving look when he looked at him. Of course the only expectations was when they fight. There was that one time that he didn't see the look for weeks and it killed Pete inside. 

Pete looked back down at the guitar and thought about Dylan. He hoped that he would know this feeling. The feeling of being absolutely in love with someone. He knows that the boy would love his sons but Pete was never sure about Miles. As soon as they started going out, he knew the relationship wouldn't be all that great. The kid was trouble. Pete then realized that maybe this was how Patricia felt about him. She must of felt like Pete was trouble and really he was, yet she didn't stop Patrick from going on tour with him. Maybe it was because Pete talked her into letting him go. Maybe it was just the parent mode that let their children make their own mistakes. It's life and it sucks. 

Pete felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned to see Patrick. "What are you thinking about?" 

"Dylan's making a huge fucking mistake" 

Patrick knew how this talk was gonna go so he walked towards the glass the separated the two from the other men and whispered, "Turn off the mics" he then pulled a chair so he could sit in front of his husband. "What do you mean?" 

"Dylan shouldn't be with Miles. It's gonna end horrible"

"Well he's engaged to Miles and is already pregnant. There's nothing we can do, Peter" 

"Then you agree with me. Our son is making a huge mistake. Why didn't you tell me you felt this way sooner?" Pete asked. 

"Because we have to let the kids go through what we went through to fall in love with someone" 

"I don't want that. I treated you like shit, Patrick"

"Yeah but it's one of the obstacles for falling in love" Patrick rested his hand on Pete's cheek as he looked him in the eyes. "Peter, we went through hell to be here with our five children and I know how hard it is to get hurt, but all we can do is watch. It's their turn to go through life on their own. Bronx and Dylan are adults now. It's time for them to spread their wings. Pete nodded his head and kissed Patrick. 

This was one of the moments where they really hated being parents, yet they loved it so fucking much. 

*Sneak Peek For Next Chapter*  
"You're leaving?"

"Dylan I think you might be making a mistake"

"Do you have someone waiting for you if we can this off?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment on what you think is gonna happen in the next chapter. Song used is Different by The Academic.


	32. Talking

"Bliss!" The 18 year old girl ran to her parents room where she heard her father yell for her. She walked in to see her mom on the large bed with Locklyn cuddling into his side. Her father was walking out of the closet putting on his jacket. 

"You called me Dad" she said. 

"Yeah. We're gonna go out for some bonding time" he said. 

"Alright. I'll go get my shoes" she said leaving the room. 

"Don't cause any trouble with our daughter please" Patrick said to his husband. Pete kissed Locklyn's cheek and then kissed Patrick's lips. 

"No promises" Patrick shook his head as Pete left the room. 

The father and daughter got into the car and Pete started driving into Hollywood. "First stop sushi" 

"Thank goodness. I've been craving sushi for days" she said. 

"Oh my God! We must be related" Pete said in a white girl voice. Bliss laughed and punched her father's arm. 

"You're such a dork" she told him. 

"Now your starting to remind me of your mother" Pete smiled as he looked at the road. 

"Well I am your guys daughter" 

"Very true my juice box" They got to their destination and got off the car. The took a seat at the sushi bar and started ordering a roll after another. 

"So you still wanna go to school for photography?" Pete asked his daughter. 

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I still want to go?" Bliss tilted her head confused. 

"No reason" Truthfully Pete wasn't sure if Bliss was the same after everything. He didn't know if that sick bastard made his daughter more damaged than he thought. 

"I'm okay now Dad" Bliss said reading her father's mind. 

"Are you sure?" He questioned. 

She looked down at her platter and started swirling a grain of rice in the soysauce with her chopsticks. "I mean I still want to be a photographer and I still have the same personality. I'm started to wear skirts and dresses again. Sure what happened is completely fucking up my relationship with Johnny, but I'm okay" 

"How is it messing up your relationship with Johnny?" Pete wanted his daughter to be happy and it seemed like the Dun boy made her happy. 

Bliss blushed and put her head down so her hair was in her face. Pete instantly knew how it was messing everything up from her action."There's no rush to do that stuff you know that right?"

"Yeah right" she said moving her hair and rolling her eyes. That was the Bliss that Pete knew. "I'm sure you and Mom had sex a month in to your guys relationship" 

Pete rubbed the back of his neck and said, "Yeah. Let's say that" 

"I'm kidding Dad. I know you guys slept together before you two were even in a relationship. That's how Dylan got here" 

"There really is no rush, Bliss. When it's time it's time" he reassured her. 

"I can't believe I'm having this talk with you" she said. "I'm so use to talking to Meagan or Bandit about my girl problems" she said. 

"I know. I'm always here though Bliss. No matter what" she smiled and nodded her head. "Now let's blow this joint" 

Bliss smiled as they left the restaurant after Pete payed the bill. 

"Can we walk on sunset boulevard?" Bliss asked. 

"Sure" They started walking and so far no one had stopped them. "Here" Pete said handing her a joint he had lighted. 

"I don't smoke"

"Quit lying" she smiled and took the joint from him and took a hit. They passes it back and forth as they were walking around. Then the paparazzi showed up and started taking pictures and shouting questions. Bliss took the last bit of the joint and put it out. She waved at the paparazzi once they were at the car. 

The two got hungry again so they stopped at a Seven Eleven to get some snacks. 

"Shit. Your eyes are super red. Let me take a picture" Pete took a picture as Bliss posed. 

"Fuck. Your mom is gonna kill me" Pete said. 

"Then go get him a Slurpe to make him happy" Bliss said as she went to get a small tub of ice cream. 

"Good idea. Distract him" Pete ran off to get to cold drink as Bliss kept getting chips. They payed and left with two bags full of snack. 

They went home and the Slurpe did distracted Patrick from yelling at his husband about smoking out with their daughter. Bliss and Pete spent a few hours sitting on the couch eating snacks and watching The Crow laughing.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Are you sure you don't want to go with me?" Pete asked Patrick. 

"Yeah. I mean I'm not a fan of fashion and plus I can spend sometime with this little guy" Patrick poked his youngest son's side as they were sitting on the couch. 

"Yeah, Trick. You spend every second with Zero" he told him. Patrick just rolled his eyes. At that moment Bliss came out of her room with her blanket wrapped around her. 

"Hi, babygirl" Pete said as she walked by to go into the kitchen. 

"Why don't you take the girls with you?" Patrick suggested. 

"Not a bad idea" Bliss walked out with a box of cereal and was making her way to her room.

"Hey. I'm gonna take you and your sister out" Pete told her. 

"Alright. Let's go then" Bliss said shoving a handful of cereal in her mouth.

"No" he said causing her to tilt her head. "Change into something nicer. Paparazzi are gonna be there. If you need help go to your sister. Also you should tell your sister to get ready too" Bliss nodded and walked down the hallway to her twins room. 

She walked in to see Sally laying on her bed. Bliss threw her blanket off of her and said, "Glam me up, girl!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The two girls and their father were standing and posing for all the photographer's. They were both dressed as if they were gonna be on the runway.

Sally was wearing a short black dress that had very detailed beading. She had black heels on and a white blazer on. She had her hair straight and had glitter eyeshadow on. 

Bliss was wearing a plain black dress with a fur cape on. The dress was long sleeved and the back was cut in a flower shape. It was actually a dress that Sally had designed. She wore black ankle heel boots. Sally had did her make up to be bold. She had a smokey eye and a burgundy lipstick on. She had her hair slicked back to look modern and elegant looking. 

Pete was dressed in all black with his leather jacket on. He also had his blond hair styled. 

The two finished taking pictures and went inside the building. The three took their seats in the front row. Pete sat between both the girls and the light dimmed. The music started and the models started walking down the runway. Pete of course turned very serious as he usually did when it came down to fashion. He had his elbows on his knees and he was leaning in with a serious look on his face. Bliss had looked and noticed that Sally was in the same position. She pulled her phone out and took a picture of the two.

The show soon ended and everyone clapped as the designer came out with all the models. Pete went up to several designers and shook their hands. He introduced them to his twin daughters and all of them complemented the two. Several of them had noticed Bliss's dress and loved it. They wanted to see more of Sally's designed clothes and gave her their business card.

Pete drove the girls to the closest donut shop that was opened. Pete bought two dozen donuts and then they headed home. 

"Home sweet home!" Bliss yelled as she walked into the house. 

"Thank God you brought the donuts" Miles said as he took the boxes from Sally.

"What are you doing here?" Sally asked confused. 

"Dylan sorta got homesick. Don't tell him I told you that" Miles then moved to walk into the living room. "Hey, babe. I got your donuts" 

"Thanks Dad" Dylan said as he took the boxes. 

"No problem. Anything for you" Pete bent down and kissed the side of Dylan's head. 

"So how was the show?" Patrick asked as Pete sat down and wrapped an arm around him. 

"Super good. Great for business" Sally said as she stole a donut from Dylan. 

"That's good. Hopefully people will start buying your collection" Patrick said smiling. 

"Yeah. Anytime you need a photographer, you better call me" Bliss said. 

"Call me if you need a model" Miles added in. 

The family kept talking amongst each other, but Pete had his eye on Miles. The young teen was on his phone the whole time texting. Pete found that weird because who the hell would he be texting at midnight.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Bliss was laying on her bed smoking as she listen to one of the latest indie band she found. There was a knock on the door so she tilted her head and looked. 

"Accio" she said. The door opened and there was Johnny. 

"I'm still never gonna get over the fact that instead of saying come in you say accio" Johnny said. 

"Well I'm not like normal people" 

"I know" Johnny bent down and kissed his beautiful girlfriend. 

"So what's up? You normally text me when you're coming over" Bliss sat up so it would be easier for them to talk. 

"So uh Trinity just told me that Mark was able to get her and me to do a three month tour as Twenty One Pilots" 

"You're leaving?" Bliss was sorta freaking out inside her head. She didn't know what that meant for them. 

"Yeah. We're gonna have to talk to our teacher about trying to do online classes so we won't drop out of school" 

"So what does that me for us?" Bliss asked. 

"What do you mean?" Johnny asked confused. "It's not like I'm gonna break up with you. I just wanted to tell you the news" 

"Oh okay" Bliss was so relieved. She didn't know what she was gonna do if he broke up with her. 

"You can't get rid of me that fast" Johnny smiled as he leaned in and kissed the raven haired girl.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Pete walked into the kitchen to see none other then his son raiding his refrigerator. He had a hand resting on his growing stomach. The teen was four months old so it looked like he had a soccer ball under his shirt. 

"I thought when you moved out you got your own fridge to raid" Pete joked.

"Yeah but I'm visiting so yeah" Dylan shrugged as he pulled out a container of ice cream. 

"Miles here too?" Pete had been meaning to talk to Dylan but his fiancé has been with him everytime he came over. 

"No. He had some work to deal with" he said before eating a spoonful of the frozen treat.

"You sure about that?"

"Yeah" Dylan his famous head tilt as he looked at his father. "Why? What's going on?"

"Dylan I think you might be making a mistake" Pete truthfully said. 

"What the fuck does that mean?" Dylan said getting slightly pissed off. 

"I mean maybe Miles isn't all that great" Pete told him. 

"Okay. You're not much of a saint yourself" Dylan called back. 

"I know that. It's just he's not at work. I mean he took time off of work so he can be here for when you give birth. Are you really that stupid to believe his lie?" Pete ranted. 

"Oh so I'm stupid now?" Dylan crossed his arms. 

"That's not what I - actually that's exactly what I meant to say. He's been cheating on you again"

"Well you know how the saying goes, you date someone like your dad" with that Dylan walked out the room and out the front door. 

Patrick had heard the front door slam close so he walked out of Locklyn's room to see what's going on. He walks into the kitchen to see his husband with his head on the counter. 

"You okay?" Patrick asked as he rested his hand on the older man's shoulder.

"I told our son I think he's fucking up by being with his fiancé" Pete truthfully said. 

"That must of not ended well for you"

"Not at all" Pete sat up and rubbed his forehead. "He really is like you when arguing" 

"Well thank God he's not like you. You get intense when we fight" 

"You're one to talk" Pete started spinning the spoon on the counter top since he didn't want to look at his husband. "He said that Miles and I have a lot in common. Mostly the cheating part" 

"He's not wrong" Pete looked up at Patrick and glared. "I can see the similarities. The cheating, the fear of falling in love, locking in your feelings" 

"Still our son deserves better" Pete sighed. 

"I'm sure my mother said the same thing about us" Patrick put his hands on Pete's shoulders as he gave him a kiss. Patrick will always be happy with his choice of being with the handsome man he was kissing at that moment.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Miles got home at around 9pm. He walked into the living room to see Dylan curled up on the couch covered with a blanket. Miles had a small smile on his face since Dylan looked so beautiful. He bent down and kissed the older man's forehead. He moved to head to the staircase to go to the basement. 

"Do you have someone waiting for you if we call this off?" Dylan whispered. 

Miles turned around to see Dylan's blue green eyes looking at him. "What do you mean?" 

"Are you cheating on me?" Dylan straight out said. 

Miles didn't say anything but walked down the stairs. Dylan got off the couch as fast as he could for being four months along. He walked down the stairs to see Miles sitting on the couch smoking a cigarette. 

"Really? You just walk away from me" Miles just kept smoking while looking down at the floor. "Really asshole? The least you can do is put out the cigarette" 

Miles ran his hand through his hair and said, "Can you just fuck off?" 

"No. I want answers" Dylan crossed his arms to show how serious he was being. 

"Well your not getting fucking answers! Leave me the fuck alone!" 

"You just yelling at me is saying a lot Miles! Just fucking tell me! Are you cheating on me!?!" 

"It doesn't matter!"

"It doesn't matter!" Dylan repeated pissed off. "We're engaged and I'm pregnant with not one but two of your babies! So it really does matter Miles!" 

"You want an answer!" Miles stubbed his cigarette in the ashtray. "I'm not cheating on you! I was hanging out with Jake! We were talking about music and shit like that!" 

"I don't believe you!" Dylan yelled. 

"Then fuck off you insecure bitch!" Miles stood up and walked towards the wall that his guitar was against. He had his back towards Dylan and he heard him walked back up the stairs. 

Miles sighed and he felt the tears spilling from his eyes. He groaned and rubbed his hands on his face. He pulled the bottle of pills from his jacket pocket. He opened it and poured a hand full of the white pills into his hand. He swallowed them all dry.

It was better in his eyes for Dylan to think he was with Jake when he wasn't. He had to get high and drunk. He just had to. 

*Sneak Peek For Next Chapter*  
"Happy birthday day Locklyn"

"Stop moving or I'm gonna ruin your make up"

"Call 911!"


	33. Locklyn's Birthday and Forgiveness

"Where is the birthday boy!" Brendon shouted once he made it to the backyard of the Wentz's.

Dallon was trying to catch up with his husband. He had been watching Brendon every single minute making sure he didn't hurt himself or the baby. 

"Hi Uncle Bren!" Locklyn shouted back as he ran to hug his legs. The little boy was really excited for his second birthday party. His first birthday wasn't anything as big. Pete and Patrick had gotten cupcakes and all the kids got the little boy a bunch of gifts. 

"Da!" Locklyn then ran over to his father so he can go down the huge slide again. 

"Hey newlyweds" Patrick said walking over. He had been running around much of the day refilling the snack bowls and saying hi to everyone. 

"Hey. Mama Bear looks tired" Brendon joked.

"You have no idea. You two better be prepared for when that little one comes out" 

"I'm mentally preparing already" Dallon said as he put his arm around his husband's waist. Patrick smiled as he walked over to his husband and the birthday boy.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Miles parked his car and got out. He grabbed the nicely wrapped gift on backseat and locked the doors. He walked up the driveway and saw on the door that is said to come in. 

He opened the door and walked straight to the backyard. He decided that he wanted to hand the little boy his gift. 

"Miles!" Locklyn shouted as he ran across the yard into Miles waiting arms. Miles held the boy with one arm while he held the gift in the other. 

"Happy birthday day Locklyn" Miles kissed his cheek as Locklyn kept hugging him. Pete was talking to Brendon and Dallon when he saw the young Iero boy. He practically threw his plate down as he headed that way. 

Miles had placed the little boy on the floor and was crouched down with him. "Here's the best gift you'll ever have" 

He handed the boy the gift but Pete grabbed it and pulled Miles up. He pushed the 19 year old boy away from his son. 

"You get the fuck out of here now" Pete said pissed as he shoved the present into Miles chest. 

"I'm just here-" 

"I don't give a fuck about why you're here. You have no right to be here after what you did to Dylan" Patrick had saw his birthday boy looking sad and he noticed Pete talking to Miles. 

"Shit" he handed Meagan his plate of food as he rushed over. 

"Patrick tell Pete I'm just here to-" 

"You shouldn't be here Miles" Patrick softly told him. 

"You too! I'm just here to give Locklyn his gift" Miles was starting to get pissed off.

"I told you to leave so get the fuck out of here!" Pete shouted causing everyone to look their way. 

"Really? You're really gonna cause a scene at your son's birthday party? You think I'm gonna be a bad dad but look at you. You're just as much of a monster as I am" with that Miles walked away. On his way to the door he heard a guitar. He followed the sound till he was standing in front of Dylan's door. The door was cracked open so Miles slowly pushed it open to see some more to see the still beautiful 20 year old boy. He was wearing a green loose jumper and some black skinny jeans that Miles knew had a stretchy band on top. Dylan's hair was very untamed but he still looked beautiful to Miles. 

He had his guitar on his lap as he sat at the edge of this childhood bed. He then started singing along with the tune he was playing. 

Miles watched as Dylan softly cried as he sang about his memories of them together. 

"I'm on drugs" was all Miles can say after Dylan was done playing. 

Dylan look up at his "ex" standing in the doorway. "What?" He asked confused. 

"That's where I've been. That's why I've been acting the way I have been. I've been going and getting high. Have been since I went to New York. Since you told me about the twins" 

"You could of told me you didn't want me to have the twins" Dylan softly said. 

"That's not why I started using. I was just scared. I was scared that I'll lose you and I fucking did" Miles said crying. Dylan moved his guitar off of him and stood up after a struggle. He walked over and hugged the taller boy. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I love you so much" 

"Hey" Dylan pulled away so he can look at Miles. "I love you too, but what you said really wasn't cool" 

"I know I will do anything to fix that" Miles told him.

"Then give me space. Just for a few days" Miles nodded his head since that meant he could try to get clean by then. He will do anything for Dylan Wentz.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"I can't believe this Trin. We're gonna be performing in a arena for our first show. I don't know-"

"Stop moving or I'm gonna ruin your make up" Trinity said to her brother. He was sitting on a chair and she was standing while doing his eye makeup. She already had black paint on her hands and neck. 

"Sorry. I'm just nervous" Johnny said. They were backstage of the Forum. The show was sold out and honestly Johnny's anxiety was through the roof. 

"We're gonna be okay. You're gonna kill it on the drums" she kissed her brother cheek before looking over her work. "Now come on. You need to get on stage" Johnny stood up and hugged his sister for good luck. 

They walked out the room and down the hall. Mark was filming them since they agreed to post their first show on YouTube.

The two stopped and hugged their dad and waited for the light to go off. As soon as they did the crowd started cheering. Johnny ran and got behind the drumset. They went through the first half of the set exactly how their parents did. Coming back from the small intermission they changed it up.

Josh was on stage playing the trumpet as they performed Fall Away. Everyone went crazy over the fact the Trinity rapped the second verse really fast. 

Finally they had reached the end. Trinity was on the piano softly playing it as she looked at the crowd. 

"Since we're reaching the end, I want to say thank you" the crowed cheered as she smiled. "Thank you for still enjoying my mother and father's music. Also want to say thanks to my older brother over there" she pointed in his direction as he smiled at her. "I know how scared you were to come out but we did it Johnny. Mom would be proud of us. So this song is for him. I know you know so sing along with me" 

They performed Trees and for some reason the siblings felt like their mom was watching over them more than ever.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Dylan was laying in bed while lightly rubbing his baby bump. It's been a week since he talked to Miles and he honestly missed him. He just likes to believe that it was his hormones that made him miss him so much. Then he heard something hitting his window. He got out of bed to look and see it was Miles throwing pebbles. Dylan sighed and went outside. Miles saw him and stumbled to meet him halfway. 

"What are you doing here?" Dylan asked confused. 

"I woke up feeling like everyone's leaving and I don't want that!" Dylan noticed he was slurring slightly.

"I know but you need to calm down. Your drunk and high on god knows what" 

"I'm alright! It's my body, Dylan! I'm sick of your comedowns and your ways and your echos! Holy fuck! I know you fucking hate me!" Miles yelled.

"You really need to stop" Before Dylan can day more, Miles crouched down. "Hey are you okay?" Miles then started shaking and Dylan saw his eyes roll back as he fell on the concrete.

"Mom! Dad!" Dylan yelled for his parents as he carefully crouched down to try to help Miles. 

"What-" Bliss said walking out of the house. 

"Call 911!" Bliss pulled out her phone and started calling as Patrick and Pete came outside. Patrick started to move Miles to be on his side since he didn't want him to choke on his vomit and then they waited for an ambulance. 

When they got there Dylan told them everything and rode in the back as they headed to the hospital. All Dylan can think was fuck the father of my children is gonna die before they're even born. 

*Sneak Peek For Next Chapter*  
"You fucking asshole"

"You were right. We really are alike"

"Come on Bliss. You have to be in my photoshoot"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Sorry it's been so long. You can leave suggestions for the next chapter in the comments section and I also have been working on a new fic. It's a Clay/Tony fic. So check it out if you shipped them in 13 Reasons Why.


	34. Similarities and Secrets

Dylan was sitting in the uncomfortable chair that he hates to say is so familiar. He had a hand on his bump as he looked at Miles. The younger boy was hooked to IVs and was safely asleep. The doctors said they were lucky the ambulance got to the house so fast. Dylan was beyond happy to know Miles was okay. That didn't mean he wasn't pissed off. 

"Look at that. An angel watching me sleep" Dylan snapped out of his daze to see Miles was awake. Even when he was in a hospital gown and looked dead looking, he was still cocky. 

"You fucking asshole" was all Dylan said as he started standing up. 

"What did I do?" Miles asked confused.

"What did you do! You scared the shit out of me Miles! You collapsed on the sidewalk! I thought you were dying! You fucking were! You overdosed on cocaine and pain killers!"

"I'm sorry" was all Miles can think to say.

"That's not gonna cut it this time. I'm done with this" Miles watched as Dylan walked out the room not looking back.

Miles laid there feeling guilty. He never meant for this to happen. For Dylan to have to worry about him. For him to be in a hospital bed hooked to IVs. 

"You were right. We really are alike" Miles looked at the door to see Pete leaning on the doorframe watching him. 

"If you're here to say how I messed up and how I'm a piece of crap, I really don't want to hear it" the boy said. 

"I'm just here to say I get how you feel" Miles rolled his eyes since he couldn't stand Pete right now. Just a few days ago the older man was yelling at him. "I know your scared"

Miles looked at his lap since maybe Pete did understand. "I was the same way when I found out about Bronx. I fucked everything up with his mom and when Dylan came along I was scared of fucking that up. I finally was with the person I love yet I felt I didn't deserve it. I still feel like I don't deserve having this family. I was hard on you because I thought if I had someone like that in my life I would of man up" 

"Well it didn't work did it. I'm still in a hospital bed with a pregnant fiancé who hates me" Miles said. 

"He doesn't hate you. Dylan hates a very limited amount of people. He could never hate you. He's just mad because he almost lost you. I'm not gonna tell you what he told me since its his place to do so" Pete told him.

"Are my mom and dad here?" Miles said changing the subject

"Yeah. They wanted me to try to talk some sense into you" 

"Thanks. I know I can be an arrogant prick sometimes and I know I don't deserve to be with your son" 

"You're right about being a prick but you're wrong about not deserving Dylan" with that Pete left the room to let Miles think about what he said.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sally and Kit where packing for their hike they had been planning for days. Since Sally finished he fashion line she need to take pictures. Bliss was gonna join them to take the pictures plus she knew the perfect spot to take them. 

Kit drove them to the opening of the forest. They got off and put their backpacks on and started on their three hour walk plus half an hour of going up a small hill to the other side. They finally got to their location. It was a small house with a little garden area. Sally and Kit looked at it with amazement. 

"How did you find this place again, sis?" Sally asked as her twin walked them to the front door. 

She pulled a key out of her boot and unlocked the door. "It's mine and Johnny's place" 

"I remember you telling us you randomly found a abandon house" Kit said as they walked in. It was a decent size place. The couple had the place fully furnished. There was a couch and a coffee table in the living room. In the back corner was a full size bed and opposite to it was a fridge and stove. There was fairy lights hanging on the walls and different pictures hanging. All of them were of Johnny and Bliss but a few of them were of the group of friends at school. 

Kit was still looking at the picture as Sally went to find her sister who had left their side. Sally heard noise in another room so she walked in to see it was a red room for Bliss to develop her pictures. 

"This place is amazing, Bliss" 

She turned around from looking at the pictures hanging. "Thanks. Just promise me you won't tell anyone about this, not even mom and dad" 

"Why not?" Sally was confused as why she wanted to keep this place hidden.

"Just promise" Sally took notice to how there was a slight desperation in Bliss's voice. 

"I promise" Bliss smiled as a thanks. "But"

"I knew there a was gonna be a but" Bliss said as she still had a slight smile on her face. 

"You have to be my other model" 

"No. Out of the question"

"Come on Bliss. You have to be in my photoshoot" Sally begged. 

"Fine. It's only because I don't want anyone to know about me coming here" 

Sally clapped her hands and jumped and down in happiness. The whole time taking the pictures, Sally wondered why she was being so secretive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long and this chapter is short. I've been going through a lot so haven't had time to write. If you have any suggestions for a future chapter leave it in the comments section and I'll try to post as soon as I can.


	35. Let's Runaway

Miles was laying in the stupid hospital bed as the doctor was outside the room talking to his parents. He knew what they were telling them. That fucking doctor was suggesting that he should go to rehab. Of course they couldn't force him to go since he was 18 years old. He got out of the bed and saw that his dad left his phone on the table as well as his wallet. He grabbed it and pulled up the only person he could think of. He hit the call button and quietly went to the connected bathroom.

"Hey. Are you okay? You're finally out of the hospital?"

"No, Bliss. I'm still stuck in this fucking place. Can you do me a massive favor?" He asked.

"Depends" she said.

"What the fuck do you mean depends?" Miles asked with a slight angry tone. "Listen you do this and I keep your secret. You'll keep this a secret. You can't tell Sally, your mom, and especially not your brother"

"Fine. What do you need?"

"You gotta go to my place and pack my suitcase with some of my shit and get any other stuff you think is important to me. Then find my car and drive it to the hospital" he told her.

"Alright. I over heard Mom saying Gerard and Frank are coming over in an hour. I'm leaving the house now. I was actually getting back from Johnny's place. Dylan is here mopping in his room at least that's what Sally said" Miles can hear her getting in a car.

"Who's car are you in?" Miles asked. He knew that Bliss never really drives even though she has her drivers license.

"Yours"

"Mine?" Miles was honestly scared to have his baby in Bliss's hands.

"Don't worry. I've gotten better at driving. I've been driving Johnny's car every once in awhile" He heard the familiar sound of his car starting up. "I'll shoot you a text when I'm head to the hospital. Shit!"

"You better not have wrecked my baby" Miles said pissed off.

"No but I may have been spotted by your angry pregnant fiancé. I gotta go bye"

"Bliss?" He pulled his phone away and looked to see she had hung up on him. "Fuck" He then heard footsteps coming towards the room.

"Hey Calix. You okay in there?"

"I'm fine, mom" Miles said as he put the phone in the band of his underwear. Now he was gonna have to wait for the Wentz twin to show up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bliss parked in front of the huge house that was Dylan and Miles place. She had got out and walked to the front door. She had Miles keys so she unlocked the front door and walked into the clean home. She ran up the stairs and to the room she remembered was the couples room. She went to the walk in closet and grabbed the suitcase. She threw most of Miles clothes in it and zipped it up. She was gonna walk out but then remembered something important. She ran downstairs to the basement and was shocked to see it was a mess. There was beer bottles everywhere and broken glass in some places. She carefully walked to the table where Miles laptop was at. She grabbed it and looked at the other stuff on the table.

There was prescription bottles without labels on them, some more beer bottles, some white stuff that Bliss guessed was cocaine, and then there was pictures. One was of Sally and Bliss on a swing set.

The other was of Dylan in their bed asleep. Bliss was sure Miles secretly took the picture.

The last one was of the sonogram of the twins. She grabbed them all and put them inside the laptop so she wouldn't drop them when she went upstairs. She grabbed Miles baby blue guitar that he loved since it was the first one he got.

She ran upstairs and put the stuff in the backseat. She then went back to get the suitcase. She then drove to the hospital. She pulled up Miles number and called.

"Hey. You here?" Miles asked.

"Yeah. I was just making sure your parents were gone"

"They are. Bring up some of my clothes too. I'm gonna sign my release forms. You remember my room number?" He asked.

"Yeah. I'll be up in five minutes" She hung up and jumped in the backseat. She opened up the suitcase and pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans, a Cure shirt that has holes in it, and some socks and his leather jacket. She also grabbed his Doc Martians that were on the floor of the car. She walked into the hospital with the stuff and took the elevator up to the floor where Miles will be at. She walked to the room and walked in to Miles signing some papers the nurse was holding.

"Are you the one that will be with him after his release?" The nurse asked.

"Yeah" Bliss lied.

"I'm gonna need you to sign right here" She said. Bliss handed the stuff to Miles which he took and walked to the bathroom to get dressed. "You need to keep a close eye on him. Make sure he doesn't do any drugs or cut himself"

Bliss was shocked to hear that Miles had cut himself. Dylan or her parents didn't say anything about that. "Was the cuts recent or old?" she asked.

"Both. The old ones were on his thighs. The new ones were on his chest and arms" Bliss nodded and finished signing the other paper. Miles walked out of the room and to Bliss he looked just like he always did. Sure his face was slim and there was bags under his eyes, but he still looked like the guy she always crushed on. "You guys are all good to go"

Miles nodded and grabbed his phone and wallet off the table. They walked out the room and down the hallway. As they waited for the elevator Bliss turned her head to look at the older man.

"Quit staring" She looked back at the elevator to see the doors opening. They walked in and Miles pressed the 1st floor button. They didn't talk at all during the ride and also when they walked to the car. She handed the keys to him and they got in the car. He started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. He had one hand on the wheel and the other in his pocket. He pulled out his cigarettes and lighter. He pulled one out and placed it between his lips. He threw the box towards the middle console and put his hand up to light the cigarette. He took a puff and blew the smoke out from the corner of his mouth.

"Am I taking you home or to Johnny's?" Miles asked. Bliss always wondered how he can talk with a cigarette between his lips.

"Neither" She said while looking out the window.

"What the fuck do you mean neither?" He asked confused.

"Take me as close as you can to my secret" She said.

"You sure? It's getting dark" he said concerned.

"Yeah. I'm sure. I know Mom and Sally will bug the shit out of me to find out where you are. It's better if I leave too"

"But doesn't Sally know about the place. She can still come and bug the shit out of you" He said as he blew more smoke out.

"Well I just want to get away. I just wish that everything went back to when we started high school" she got a cigarette from the pack Miles threw and lite it with her lighter.

"We can't. At least I can't. I'm too deep in the adult world now" He said. Bliss nodded understanding. They kept smoking as Miles drove. Soon he stopped right by Bliss's hidden home.

She got out and so did Miles. They stood in front of the car that was still running. "You're gonna be okay right?" Miles asked.

"Yeah. Where are you going?" she asked curious.

"I don't know. I'll just drive until I find somewhere I like"

She nodded and gave him a light smile. "You better be back for the twins birth though" she said lightly punching his arm.

He laughed and nodded his head. "I got two to five months to get my shit together for them"

She smiled and moved to hug him. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on top of hers. She pulled back a little bit and looked up at him. He then leaned down and gave her a brief kiss on the lips. She kissed back and he pulled back. He gave her a smile and moved to get into the car. She watched as he drove away and hoped for the best for him. She walked to the home and turned on the lights and heater. She ends up falling asleep in the bed not noticing her phone blowing up with notifications.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"We're gonna go see Calix before the visiting hours are over" Gerard said to Patrick.

"Alright. Tell him I said hi" Patrick said after hugging the older man.

Gerard and Frank left after saying goodbye to the Wentz's. Frank drove to the hospital while holding his husband's hand. They walked in and took the elevator to the familiar floor. They walked into the room to see a nurse putting new sheets on the bed.

"Um, where's Miles?" Frank asked.

"Oh, he left a couple hours ago"

"What do you mean left?" Gerard asked worried. The nurse walked out the room to go get some papers. She showed them to the couple and, long behold, Miles signature on the discharge papers.

"Look" Frank pointed out Bliss's signature next to Miles. Gerard pulled out his phone and called Bliss. "She's not answering" Gerard said as Frank lead the way to the elevator. Gerard kept calling as Frank pulled out his phone to try to call Miles. He wasn't surprised at all that he went straight to voicemail. "I'm calling Patrick" Gerard said.

"Hey. What's up?" Patrick said.

"Miles gone and your daughter's name is also on the discharge papers" Gerard told him as the two walked out of the hospital and into the parking lot.

"What? Bliss said she was with Johnny. Peter, call Johnny and find out where our daughter is" Patrick said. Pete looked confused, but did what his husband said to do. "Have you tried calling them?"

"Yeah. They both didn't answer" Gerard said. They were both in the car as Frank kept trying to get a hold of Bliss or Miles.

"Pete just told me that Johnny said she was heading home two hours ago" Patrick said into the phone. "Peter, don't kill Johnny. Go ask Sally if she knows anything. Don't say anything to Dylan. He doesn't need any more stress"

Pete went to Sally's room and lightly knocked before entering. "Have you heard from your sister or Miles at all?"

"I haven't heard from Miles since I visited him in the hospital. Last I heard from Bliss was before she left to go see Johnny. Why? What's going on?" she asked.

"Miles and Bliss are missing. She signed Miles discharge papers" He told her. She nodded her head and stood up to follow her Dad to the living room where Patrick was still on the phone. She pulled out her phone and texted Johnny.

**_To Johnny Dun: Are you in the woods?_ **

She watched her parents on their phones trying to get some answers. Her phone then buzzed in her hands.

**_From Johnny Dun: I'm heading there now. I'll tell you if they're there._ **

Sally mental sighed in relief. She hopes that her twin is okay.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Johnny got out of the car and ran into the small home. "Bliss! B!" he yelled. He ran into the bedroom to see his girlfriend asleep. He lightly shook her to wake up. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at Johnny.

"Hey babe" she said.

"Your family is worried. So is Gerard and Frank. Where's Miles?" He asked as he looked around.

"I don't know" she said honestly.

"You don't know. What do you mean? You signed him out of the hospital"

"I did and he brought me here. I asked him where he was planning on going and he said he doesn't know. He said he was gonna drive until he found a place he likes" she told him.

"You have to come with me back to your house and tell your parents and his that so they know at least you're safe" Johnny suggested.

"Fine" Johnny helped her get up and they got in the car. She really didn't want to go but she was glad that all Miles told her was that he'll be driving. She wasn't going against his word since she really didn't know where he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long. I've had a very hectic year. I have published other stories and I barely update on those but I try to as often as I can. Comment any ideas you have or just how much you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry for any mistakes. Peace.


End file.
